Secret Series: Anthology
by TheWriteFiction
Summary: Several months following the Cell Games and the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament, Gohan has finally settled into the role of Earth's protector and champion. However, while enjoying a day out with his newfound friend and ally, Zangya, the demi-Saiyan discovers that he's been blessed with yet another incredible gift... [TeenGohanXHarem] [Secret Series Compilation]
1. Fiery Lake - Gohan X Zangya

**Author's Note: Since I'm in the process of finishing up colouring my dojin based on this series on my paetreon, I thought it'd be great to throw all the chapters of this series together into a single fanfic, so that people who read the first one don't miss out on the others. Share the love, as it were. lol**

* * *

**DRAGONBALL Z**

_**Golden Age – Secret Series**_

_Fiery Lake_

It'd been a few months following the end of the _Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament_ and over half a year following the end of the Cell Games. With both events having brought a great deal of excitement and panic to all those who'd been involved, the Earth was now due for a long and much needed period of peace. It was a sentiment that was shared not only by the people of the planet, but also the defenders inhabiting it.

The Z-fighters- who'd played a key role in securing victory during the two big tournaments- were now taking an extended break from all the training and fighting they'd been forced to do. With all the pain that'd come from battling the androids and later on Bojack's gang a month later, it was this period of downtime that the group was eager for.

Well… most of them anyway.

Piccolo, being the recluse that he was, spent most of his days up on _Kami's_ _Lookout_, advising the new guardian Dende and watching over the Earth from above. Aside from keeping a weather ear over the horizon, he also kept up a very rigorous and disciplined training routine- making sure his body and skills remained sharp in preparation for his next engagement. Considering how quiet things had gotten however, he wasn't expecting to jump in to resolve any problems anytime soon.

Krillin was also making the most of his days resting, working, and hanging out with his new girlfriend Android 18. The two of them were really hitting it off with one another, going out on dates, shopping, indulging in quiet afternoons at one another's respective homes, and generally making good headway in their relationship.

Capsule Corp was as lively as ever, with the main heads of the Briefs family continuing to further the advance of Earth's technology in a variety of new and interesting ways. Bulma of course was mainly preoccupied with taking care of her family, raising Trunks and getting Vegeta more involved with her business. While the Prince of all Saiyans was of course doing the bare minimum when it came to being part of the family, since his alien heritage and pride prevented him from forming many attachments at this stage, at least he was trying. The most standout moments he had between his own daily training routines, was accompanying his partner out to the city for shopping- just to follow her around- and helping her clean.

From Bulma's point of view, this was a big step in the right direction for the man. After all, since they were now talking about making their relationship official, she was now doing everything in her power to groom the Saiyan Prince for the role of husband and father, which was a concept that still remained quite abysmal to him.

As for the Son Family, their life up in Mount Paozu had remained relatively unchanged.

Ever since Chi-Chi had found out she was pregnant, she'd been spending a lot of her time resting and taking it easy. While her condition didn't stop her from doing work around the house, she did receive a great deal of help from her son, Gohan.

Aside from being the Earth's current number one protector and warrior, the boy was a mountain-moving, hard-working machine. Between his morning and afternoon training sessions and occasional study period, the demi-Saiyan also did most of the labours his mother would often do. While cooking wasn't exactly his forte, cleaning, washing, running errands, and fixing broken appliances were things that were right up his alley. And there was a fair bit of that to go around, especially considering he was now the man of the house. Since his mother was carrying his younger brother and was having a hard time moving about, Gohan wanted to do everything he could to take the stress off of the woman's shoulders- especially after everything she's done for him up until this point.

He wasn't alone in shouldering these responsibilities either.

While Chi-Chi and Gohan received regular visits from the Ox King and a couple of their friends from across the continent, their home also played host to a very new arrival to Earth and impromptu affiliate of their gang- Zangya.

In the wake of the _Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament_, in which the beautiful Hera-seijin had aided the Z-fighters in defeating her bloodthirsty, lunatic of a boss Bojack, and the attack by the energy vampire Scorch, Zangya had spent a great deal of her time hanging out in the hills overlooking her newfound ally and saviour's family home. For the first month of her tenure she watched over the quiet domicile, keeping her distance and observing the family's activities- much like what Piccolo had done in his early days. It was during a really cold night out on the mountain's valleys, when the orange-haired alien ended up getting caught in the middle of a storm, Gohan- having noticed the woman standing outside his window under a tree- invited the alien in for some hot tea and dinner.

Following that first night in, Zangya quickly became a regular guest of the Son family home and, a few short weeks later, an inadvertent member of their household. Since their house had a great deal of extra space extending over to the second building, Gohan gave the woman the guest bedroom, which was a welcome change from the dreary, dark cave the Hera had been living in for the past several weeks. Needless to say, Zangya was incredibly grateful for his gesture of kindness and, though she said she didn't mind living outside, the boy insisted that she stayed.

Considering that they didn't have any neighbours whatsoever or anybody else he could hang around and talk to- aside from his mother, his grandfather, and Piccolo- Gohan was determined to make her stay. Thankfully he didn't have to put up much of a fight for this one and Zangya happily accepted.

At first Chi-Chi didn't fully trust the female Hera. Just like with her son's Namekian friend, the mother avoided speaking with the woman as much as she could. On the rare occasions that she did, the raven haired female would often address her with her usual cold and threatening tone of voice, which promised a great deal of pain upon the guest should she end up stepping over any boundaries. But after a couple of months of watching Zangya interacting with her son, seeing her help out around the house and garden, and train with the half-Saiyan in the mornings and afternoons, the mother started to slowly warm up to the young visitor from outer space.

It was an arduous process, but at least she was making the effort.

As for Gohan, he was greatly enjoying the company of the extra-terrestrial in his home. Unlike with Piccolo, whom he also liked hanging around and training with, Zangya was someone else he could really connect with. She was more talkative and fun, and on top of that the two of them were able to talk about more things other than fighting. Since she was also new to the Earth and just getting settled in, the demi-Saiyan also had to the opportunity to show off all of the pop culture and entertainment their planet was best known for, which gave them many long hours of discussion and fun during their down time.

Being a part of a rare race of aliens from a far-off world and as she proved during the _Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament_ months before, Zangya was also an incredibly powerful fighter. While his other friends were strong, the Hera proved to be the ideal training partner for the young Super Saiyan warrior, and the perfect foe to test his strength against. While she definitely posed an incredible challenge while in his base form, in Super Saiyan the two of them were near evenly matched. This wasn't even counting Zangya's Super Hera form, which gave the young woman an even greater edge over the demi-Saiyan.

On one particular sunny morning, while the pregnant Chi-Chi was relaxing out on a chair in the front yard- with a magazine and a fruit juice accompanying her- both Gohan and Zangya, following a very long and intense warm up, were having another one of their outrageous sparring sessions.

With the youngster assumed in his Mastered Super Saiyan state and his opponent still settled in her base form, the pair could be soon duking it out across the sky- their forms darting around one another in a blur and trading flurries of blows. Despite their relaxed states, the duo were able to put on one hell of a display, as they exchanged attacks and parries at blinding speeds. The sound of rushing wind and thunderclaps rang loudly through the air as the pair circled each other, attempting to land a clean hit that would give them the upper hand.

After checking a kick and a left overhand from his foe, the guarded Gohan- dressed in an orange and blue gi similar to his father's- gritted his teeth and swung at his opponent with a kick to counter. Zangya- adorned in a white tube top showing off her midriff, black spandex pants and a purple obi- blocked his leg with her arm and smacked it away, before retaliating with a wide hook towards his face. Telegraphing her movement easily, the blonde warrior kicked off the air and cartwheeled over her. The moment he was above the surprised Hera, the adolescent demi-Saiyan then dropped a kick right down into her back. His blow landed with a loud 'bang', drawing a yelp from the woman as she was effectively knocked three stories out of the sky.

When the orange-haired woman wheeled around, she glared up at Gohan to see him smirking at her.

"That's another point for me, Zangya," the blonde chirped while bringing up his guard.

"Gah! Damn it!" Zangya shouted, a gust of wind rushing off of her body when she gave herself a quick boost of power. "I'm gonna get you for that!" Upon which she then shot back up towards the demi-Saiyan and took a swing at him. The instant the youngster blocked, she proceeded to lay into him with another rush of punches and kicks, which the youngster cleanly deflected and countered in kind. It was during this lightning-fast string of attacks the Hera suddenly missed with a right hook thrown to the boy's head when he ducked to avoid it, which then led to her receiving a swift body shot to the side.

"Two points," Gohan exclaimed in a sing-song voice. "You're falling behind!"

Staggering in mid-air and clutching her side, Zangya shot Gohan a dirty look. "Ah! You cheeky runt!" She then attempted a spinning back kick, but ultimately had her leg caught. This then led to her being pulled into a throw by the boy, who spun her around three times before releasing her and sending her soaring through the air. After tumbling across the sky a fair distance, the orange haired Hera quickly flipped herself into an upright stance and threw up her guard.

She managed to recover just in time to block a punch from her opponent, who'd given chase to her the moment he threw her. From there the pair continued to trade shots, deflecting and countering attacks as their arms seemingly tangled and blurred together. During this lightning fast grappling content, Zangya attempted to sneak a backhand through the boy's guard, only for Gohan to catch it with one hand and retaliate with an elbow.

Zangya caught that too, locking the pair in stalemate.

As they hovered in the air ten stories above the ground, clutching their opponent's arms and keeping one another fixed in place, the visibly bruised fighters glared at one another as their expressions tensed to convey the effort they were putting into this engagement.

Limbs shaking as she attempted to hold her foe where he was, the bruised Zangya grinned. "What's the matter, Gohan-kun? Having a bit of trouble there?"

The adolescent Saiyan responded with a grin. "Ha! You wish. I'm just taking a moment to admire the view and catch my breath."

"Oh? Really?" the woman asked while cocking an eyebrow. It was then a rather wicked idea crossed her mind. "Now that's something I wasn't expecting to hear from you. Do you think I'm nice to look at?" she asked as a mischievous glint appeared in her eye.

The look on the woman's face and her comment had Gohan balk a little and his cheeks turn red. "Uhh, well… y-yeah. I mean… you are really pretty. So there's no way I would _not_ want to look at you." Being the growing boy that he was, there wasn't much anything else he could say. After all, Zangya was quite beautiful in his opinion, even as an alien. He just never said anything out loud about her looks before.

Now that he had, it felt kind of embarrassing, especially since he was saying it directly to the girl he was talking about. It was an emotion he hadn't experienced before in his earlier years, which confused the young Saiyan somewhat.

Zangya, obviously flattered by the boy's compliment, grinned cheekily back at the Saiyan. "Heh. Is little Gohan going through adolescence? Are you feeling a bit hot under the collar? A little bit funny in the head?"

Quickly shaking his head to get rid of the warmth rising in his face, Gohan glared back at the woman. "Stop trying to distract me and focus on the fight!"

"Aww. But I want to keep teasing you some more," the woman whined in a playful manner, ignoring the fact that her opponent had tightened his hold on her elbow and was now trying to upset their current position. "I don't normally get to do that a lot while fighting, especially when I'm up against mindless monsters and brutes. But it's always fun to see my cute little hero friend get all flustered."

At this, Gohan then cracked a smile. "Oh, so you're saying… you _like_ looking at me a lot too, huh?"

This comment had Zangya stop short and stare at the child in surprise. "Uhh… w-what?"

The moment he saw the look of bewilderment come over his opponent's face, Gohan took action. "I said… PSYCH!" Letting his arms and body go limp, the demi-Saiyan allowed Zangya to fall forward, startling her at her sudden loss of balance. The moment her weight was offset, Gohan spun around the Hera, got behind her, and shoved her in the back with his palm, sending her tumbling out of the sky for the third time in a row.

"Ha! Three points!" Gohan laughed playfully, watching Zangya drop a few stories before quickly stopping herself just several meters short of the ground.

The woman spun around and glared up at the boy once more. "Crap! That was a dirty move, Gohan," she commented.

Gohan responded by holding out his arms and throwing her a very Son Goku-esque grin. "Just doing the same thing you were trying to do to me."

"Well, I hope you're game for a beating, because this time you're going to get it!" Zangya responded, taking another stance as her smile came back full force.

After the two warriors once again assumed their respective stances- Gohan taking on his father's trademark _Hung Ga_ stance while Zangya assumed a _Taichiquan_ like position- the pair then flew at one another and engaged once again in the centre. From there, both warriors began streaking across the sky in elaborate circles and coils, their forms transforming into two barely visible blurs as they started trying to outflank and tag the other.

Chi-Chi, reclining comfortably under the sun with a cool drink on the table next to her, shook her head when she saw the two of them fighting overhead. "Unbelievable. How can they both have so much energy?" Her husband she could understand, but her son as well?

For the next hour Gohan and Zangya went at it, increasing their strength and power little by little to see if they could rack up some more points. When their battle finally reached the point where the two of them had reached the maximum level of their respective states, the two of them reached the end of their session, and finished with a prompt touchdown on the valley floor.

Zangya hit the ground first, buckling into a seated position and leaning back on her hands. The woman gasped when she allowed her energy levels to drop, as she then took a moment to catch her breath. "Ah, man… that sucked so bad!"

Landing a few feet in front of the panting woman, the chipper yet noticeably bruised Gohan slowly approached her position. "Great spar, Zangya. You nearly had me there a couple of times."

"Nearly?" the Hera asked, at the same time looking up at the Super Saiyan incredulously. "I tagged you only forty-one times in that round, while you got me over seventy… EIGHTY times!"

Gohan chuckled and shrugged, "What can I say? I'm getting pretty good at dodging attacks at close range. So scoring a clean hit on me these days isn't going to be that easy anymore."

"Yeah, well, I guess that explains why you were being extra annoying with me today," Zangya breathed out, at the same time reaching up to massage her bruised neck. "Agh. Your punches really sting, you know that?"

The adolescent giggled as he brought up his right fist and blew on it. "I've been keeping them extra sharp, especially for you. Thank my special technique and strength training for that."

"Whatever, you little bastard," Zangya groaned, at the same time picking up a rock from the floor and half-heartedly throwing it at the boy, only to watch him dodge it and laugh. "Next time I guarantee you won't be so lucky. I'll get my win back. You'll see."

"I'll hold you to it," the half-Saiyan chirped as he stepped around his companion. "After all, there's always going to be tomorrow… and the day after _that_."

"Yeah. Don't remind me." When Zangya saw the boy walk around and sit himself down on the grass next to her, the alien woman then put on a sincere smile and looked across at the adolescent warmly. "I gotta say though, for a half-human, half-Saiyan twelve-year-old kid, you're one heck of a fighter."

"Thanks," Gohan replied, at the same time looking kindly back at the Hera in return. "Though I'm still mostly a work-in-progress, I'm pleased with what I've been able to come up with in such a short amount of time."

"No doubt," Zangya remarked with an impressed nod. "You've got a cool head on your shoulders, good eyes, and a wicked right hook." She added to this by massaging her jaw and grinning. "Felt that last one a few times, actually."

Her compliment earning a chuckle from the demi-Saiyan, Gohan then leant back as well and relaxed under the midday sun. "I can't take all the credit. If it wasn't for Piccolo, Krillin, dad, and everybody else, I'd probably be sitting at my desk, wasting away, and watching the best years of my life pass me by. And you and I wouldn't be having this little chat." He then looked ahead of him with a fond look on his face. "My friends were the ones that pushed me in the right direction and made me who I am today. I just kept my feet planted firmly on the pedals." He added to this by holding his hands in front of him and pretending to work the clutch and brake of a car- imitating the sound of a tire screeching for good measure.

His little sound effect play had Zangya giggle and nudge him in the side. "Don't kid yourself. From what I can tell, this and all the other things you were able to accomplish was all because of _you_. There's not another kid or adult in the universe who could've done half the stuff you have, and come out the other end in one piece. Take it from the woman you fought and trusted to give a second chance." A warm feeling then filled her chest as she gave the child an honest smile. "If you hadn't confronted me when you did… I'm sure I'd be dead right now."

For that she had no doubt. After seeing Gohan transform to his Ascended Saiyan form and go at Bojack back during the _Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament_, Zangya knew if she'd tried to stand up to him and fight, she would've been cut down without a second thought. That… or Bojack would've killed her himself. Either way, the Hera was glad she sided with the youngster when she did.

Now, thanks to his mercy and generosity, she was living a new, peaceful life on a beautiful planet in the middle of the Milky Way galaxy, surrounded by kind people, wonderful landscapes, and sharing a roof with a great family. In all honesty, she couldn't have hoped for a better outcome from her role as a Galaxy Soldier, and it was all thanks to the half-Saiyan wonder sitting right next to her.

Seeing him grin back at her had Zangya's chest flutter in a strange and evocative way, which told the alien girl that she'd put her trust and life in the hands of the best possible person. Even her toes seem to curl in response to the warmth she felt emanating from the young man across from her.

For the next couple of minutes the pair then sat there, staring across the valley and enjoying the view of the mountains ahead of them. It was only after basking in the rays of the sun beating down on them from the clear sky above that Zangya became aware of how hot she actually was, not to mention the fact that her clothes were all sweaty.

Tugging on the rim of the white tube top she had wrapped around her chest, the woman then attempted to fluff up some air to cool herself off, before then glancing down at herself. "Ugh. Look at me. I'm absolutely filthy… and I smell like a used gym bag." Not only was her skin bruised in places, but her clothes were damp and smudged as well, not to mention wrinkled. It was not a pleasant sight.

"I guess that means you worked really hard today," Gohan commented, also taking note of the woman's state before briefly addressing his own. "To be honest, I think I got a good sweat going too."

"This calls for a bath… and maybe even a little swim," Zangya chirped, quickly springing to her feet and looking down at her Super Saiyan training partner. "Wanna take a dip in the lake? Swim a few laps?"

Thinking on it for a moment, Gohan was then struck by an idea, which compelled him to scramble to his feet as well. "How about I show you the waterfalls on the other side of the valley instead? They're not far from where we are and they're an awesome place to go do some diving. I don't think you've been there yet."

Zangya, quickly finding the prospect of the activity intriguing, gave the child an enthusiastic nod. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

With their plans set, the two of them took flight and headed off, putting an end to their morning training session. Side by side the duo flew in the direction of the mountains, passing over the sweeping green fields of the valley surrounding their home. After soaring over the river and a few acres of forest, Gohan then began a descent towards a clearing resting beside a series of cliffs at the base of the mountain. Zangya followed him. Seconds later, the pair touched down in a beautiful open area of hills surrounded by trees, with a lake a lake and two large waterfalls cascading into the glistening pool.

The clear blue sky above, the warm sun, and the light breeze wafting gently over the region made this secret spot look like a small slice of paradise. There were very few words to describe how gorgeous it was, especially when contrasting it against the picture perfect canvas of the rest of Mount Paozu around it. You could even go so far as to call Shamballa's garden.

Zangya took a moment to survey the scene the moment she and her training partner landed on the hill overlooking the area. While Gohan ambled down towards the lake's shore, the orange-haired beauty placed her hands on her hips and remarked in an amazed voice, "Whoa… not bad. I had no idea this place was even here."

"It's a big mountain range. So there's bound to be a few spots you'd miss," the demi-Saiyan replied while looking back at the older woman. "Heck, even I haven't found all the secret places hiding around out here and I practically live here."

"Guess life's just funny that way," Zangya shrugged back at the boy, who responded with a nod of agreement. Just before she could say anything else, she saw the Super Saiyan remove both his tops and begin working on his pants, which had the Hera recoil slightly. "Huh? You're going straight in?"

"Of course I am! I mean, what else are we going to do?" Gohan answered, at the same time eagerly undoing his belt and slipping off his boots. Hopping the rest of the way down to the lake while slipping out of his pants, the spiky-haired blonde then kicked them off his feet before sprinting forward and leaping high into the air. "JERONIMOOOO!" The child's delightful call echoed throughout the area as he practically cannonballed right in the middle of the pond. The splash he produced sent a geyser of water shooting high into the air, which then cascaded over the shore.

Seeing the child dive into the water without a second thought had Zangya staring for a moment, before the young woman breathed a sigh and shook her head. "I keep forgetting how carefree he actually is."

Of all the qualities she expected a saviour and protector of an entire world to have, playfulness was one of the last things to come to her mind.

When Gohan surface in the middle of the lake seconds later and blew out a fountain of water, the adolescent Super Saiyan then grinned towards the woman watching from the hill and waved her down. "Come on, Zangya! The water's great!"

Finding the boy's attitude infectious, Zangya smiled. Unable to resist the compulsion herself, the beautiful alien woman sighed in resignation before slowly making her way down. "Alright, alright. Hold your horses, runt. I'm coming." She then started to undress herself, removing her sweaty tube top and unceremoniously tossing it aside to join the trail of clothing Gohan had left behind. Soon she too was completely disrobed.

By the time Zangya reached the water, Gohan's rather chipper mood had taken a sudden and rather surprising turn. His face practically turned red when he saw that underneath her white top and black gym pants, the woman was wearing a green, two-piece string microkini- a top and thong- covering only the bare minimum of flesh. The tight strips of uniform clung to her flesh in a very sensual manner, giving the illusion that it was two sizes too small for the woman to wear, yet she didn't seem to mind it one bit. All in all, the outfit left very little to the imagination, as the twelve-year-old Saiyan was practically able to see everything the sexy young woman had to offer. Her hourglass buxom figure, thin waist, grip-able hips, shapely legs, and her ample bosom… all of it was practically on full display, and covered only by a couple of pieces of fabric.

Gohan's reaction was both profound and instantaneous- the youngster quickly looking away with a flushed face as the Hera slowly waded through the shallows towards him. "Zangya… w-what exactly are you wearing?"

"Hm?" Blinking when she heard his question, Zangya then looked down at herself. "Oh. These? This is my regular underwear." She held her hands up in a very innocent manner, which did well in emphasizing the erotic appeal of her choice of undergarments. "Since ordinary bras and panties pinch at my skin, and gym wear slows my movements, I wear this under my clothes instead."

"B-But… isn't it… you know… _embarrassing_…" Gohan stuttered, trying to find the right words to use to describe the woman's current look. Honestly, she may as well be naked for all her garments were doing her right now- a fact that was continuously popping into the boy's head every time he glanced at her.

Giving the child an inquisitive look when she heard his words, Zangya then noticed the flushed expression on the Saiyan's face, and that he was also looking away from her. Upon seeing this, the Hera then had a mischievous grin come into play. Inspired by the moment, she struck a seductive pose, threw her hands behind her head, and fanned out her hair.

"Huh? What's wrong, Gohan-kun? You don't like the underwear that I'm wearing?"

"N-No. It's not that, it's…" Could it even be called underwear? Gohan was at a loss.

"Hmm? You think I'm… _embarrassed_… to wear this kind of stuff outdoors?" Zangya asked, her teasing tone of voice also conveying a tint of disappointment. "Do you think it looks strange? Or… do you think I look _sexy_, but you're just too nervous to say anything?" She asked this while wading out closer to the child, at the same time making a show of her scantily clad appearance.

The way he was acting was so hilarious in Zangya's eyes that it was cute. Knowing that the strongest boy on the entire planet was being reduced to a bumbling mess just from the sight of a pretty girl was bringing all sorts of enjoyment to the Hera.

The fact that she also wanted to pay him back for the number of times he'd beaten her in their sparring matches further played into this. It coaxed her on and encouraged her to tease the youngster even further.

"Come on, runt," Zangya practically whined, finally reaching a level of the water where she couldn't walk any further. Kicking off the lakebed, she then floated over to Gohan, seeing the blushing boy back up in alarm. "Be honest. What do you think?"

"I… I…" Gohan gulped. With Zangya drawing closer, the youngster couldn't help but allow some rather provoking thoughts to enter his mind. Many of them involved the beautiful alien woman undressing completely, showing off all of her delicate skin, and embracing him, before then engaging in several very lewd acts with him. Touching, petting, and kissing were all involved in the fantasy, which repeated itself over and over, and soon began to take over his once pure and sensible thoughts.

Gohan just couldn't explain where all of these vivid images were coming from. In all his years so far, he couldn't ever remember experiencing something like this. What's more, these fantasies were causing his body to react in a very strange and confusing way. Not only did his hands and skin feel all clammy, despite being submerged completely in water, but his boxers had also become uncomfortably tight.

As seconds past, the temperature in Gohan's face rose even more. And when he saw the giggling Hera come just within arm's reach of him, the young Saiyan decided to do the only sensible thing he could in that situation.

"Gotta go!"

He bailed.

Zangya balked when she watched the red-faced Super Saiyan take a quick breath and dive under the water, leaving her floating there on the surface all alone. Clearly surprised by the youngster's sudden exclamation and retreat, the orange-haired vixen then sprouted a grin and shook her head. "Heh. Little scamp." As tough as he was, he clearly still had a few things to learn when it came to dealing with this stuff.

This wasn't over. Not by a long shot. Zangya knew she'd be able to get him sooner or later.

For now of course, the Hera decided to dispense with blushing an answer out of her friend. Figuring she had plenty of time to mortify him later, she instead went about enjoying the rest of her morning, and immediately went for a swim.

The cool, clear water of the mountain spring provided all the conditions needed for both Gohan and Zangya to wash away the stress they'd built up over the course of their training together. It was a life rejuvenating loch that no other place on earth could possibly deliver, as it allowed the two warriors to cool down, smooth out the aches in their muscles, and calm their weary minds. As an added bonus, the presence of the lake also gave the pair something else to do for the hour other than replenish and rejuvenate their senses.

After catching his breath and allowing the steamy thoughts about his colleague to dissipate, Gohan was able to properly go about relishing his time out here in the mountain lagoon. With Zangya keeping him company, the two warriors swam and floated around the water at their own leisure. During this period they became entangled in a couple of games of splash-tag and a diving competition, just to see who could hold their breath the longest. When the demi-Saiyan came out as the winner, the pair then headed up onto shore and, after roaming about the bushes for a couple of minutes, the youngster brought back a couple of fruit for breakfast.

A short meal break on shore and a rest was soon followed by Gohan proposing another expedition. This time, instead of a painful exchange of blows, he led Zangya over to where the waterfalls were to see whether or not there were any caves hiding behind the walls of cascading streams. They approached them from the sides, clambering over the rocks bare footed and without fear.

"Up here, Zangya," the young Super Saiyan called back to his friend, watching her gracefully hop onto the next rock just a few feet behind him. "There's a small grotto behind the waterfall."

The woman, clearly amused by this side-adventure of theirs, smiled back at the excited youngster. "It amazes me how excited you can get about exploring these small places."

"Well, since I was practically a shut-in for most of my early life, I rarely had any time to go out and do anything fun," Gohan answered back with a shrug, before then hiking over to the next rock and bringing him closer to the cascading waterfall. The heavy spray of the water smacked him in the side of the face when he came within literal arm's reach of it. "Now that I'm no longer tied to a single room, I can finally cut loose and just be myself."

"A happy, spirited, intrepid traveller and swashbuckler?" Zangya guessed, saying the last bit in a very gravelly and pirate sounding voice. "Honestly, after watching you for the past few months, I don't find that hard to believe."

Her comment drew a laugh from Gohan, who pushed back his wet hair and turned around. "It was always a fantasy of mine to travel the world and see new places. I guess, if I was going to start anywhere, the best place would be the mountains in my backyard." He then hopped across to the cavern sitting right behind the water fall.

When Zangya eventually joined him inside the hollow, the two Z-fighters found themselves in an adequately lit chamber of rock and earth- with stalactites lining the ceiling and vines growing down from the cracks and crevices overhead. The limestone making up the walls, formed into various shapes and patterns, also presented a very fantastical and mysterious natural canvas, which both Gohan and Zangya took a moment to admire as they wandered across the flat bed of rock resting behind the waterfall. Despite the cave's wide entrance, the cascading stream of water flowing over the cliff created a continuously moving and barely transparent barrier, which blocked out much of the world beyond.

There was also a shallow little spring inside the cave where water from the falls had gathered.

Seeing a couple of swallows fly out from the grotto's roof and through a gap in the waterfall, Zangya whistled and spoke up. "Wow. This is really cool. ECHO!" Zangya called out, at the same time hearing her voice repeat back to her a couple of times when it reverberated off of the surrounding walls. The childish action caused her grin to widen. "Heh. Great acoustics too." She then looked over at her friend, whom she saw was looking around the area with a disappointed expression in play. "Huh? What's wrong, Gohan?"

"Nothing. It's just…" The boy then shrugged. "I was hoping there would be something else in here."

"Something else?" Zangya asked, perplexed.

"You know, like a dinosaur or a dragon living inside the waterfall. But I guess they don't come this far south towards the valleys," Gohan replied, while at the same time giving a sad shrug. "Oh well."

Processing his words, Zangya then smiled and ambled around, vaguely aware of the cool dampness of the cave brushing against her bare skin. "Well, you can't always expect there to be something exciting waiting around every corner. As much as it pains me to say this, not everybody's luck in life is _that_ bad."

"I suppose," Gohan sighed, before then allowing his energy to spring back into play as he then went over to the rocks and leapt on top of them. Perching himself a foot above the floor and turning around, he then sat down on top of the smooth boulder and allowed his legs to hang. "This is still a pretty sweet find though, so I'm not complaining."

"You can say that again," Zangya groaned, stretching her arms again and walking over to where the waterfall was. Showing her back to the young Saiyan, the Hera-seijin then stuck her hand into the cascading river and felt the water pound against her flesh. Undeterred by the weight and force of the stream, she then walked under it and stood on the ledge, allowing the wall to envelop her completely. "Ahh… this is great."

Watching the woman enjoy the shower, Gohan was once again presented with yet another irresistible sight of the woman, dressed in the revealing string bikini pieces, posing beneath the stream of water. Seeing her bend over and stick her thong-clad posterior out had the blonde Saiyan stare with rapt attention, as he felt a very primal urge shoot through his body. His insides clenched when he saw the woman turn, sticking her arms up and chest out, allowing the water to run down her body in a very sensual manner.

When he saw the woman turn once again, Gohan quickly realized what he was doing and, shutting his hanging jaw, quickly looked away. Despite his attempt to avert his gaze, his body had already reacted, and the youngster felt his boxers become incredibly tight again, as a key part of his anatomy he never expected to react became uncomfortably stiff. The act of which caused him to press his legs together and fold his hands over his lap to conceal his rather _big_ problem.

He quietly hoped to Kami that Zangya wouldn't notice.

Unfortunately, being where they were at the moment- in a cave, stuck behind a waterfall, with only him and the stunning, half-naked Hera standing in front of him- the Saiyan's prayers would not be heard. When Zangya stepped out of the waterfall moments later, dripping wet and slowly running her hands down her curvy figure, she then suddenly took note of the odd way Gohan was sitting and looking away from her.

Immediately feeling concerned, the Hera approached the boy, "Hey, Gohan? Are you alri-?" She then stopped short when she guessed what was troubling the youngster, which quickly drew a sly grin from her. "Ooh… hang on a second. I think I know what's going on."

"What?" Gohan looked back at the woman with a start, his cheeks flushed and forehead covered in sweat. "N-No! No, no, no! There's nothing going on here! It… It must be your imagination!"

"Really? Then why are you sitting so strangely?" Zangya asked, at the same time moving closer to the boy. With every step she took, she made sure to sway her hips, causing the nervous Gohan to start turning redder and redder. "Is it because you have a hard-on?"

"A… A what?" Gohan asked.

"You know… a boner. An erection. Something you guys get as a sign of sexual attraction whenever you're fantasizing or looking at a hot girl," Zangya responded, coming to within a few feet of the youngster and stopping short of him. She then cocked a hip to the side and placed a hand on her hip, which presented Gohan with a prime view of her excellent curves. "It usually happens a lot in boys going through their adolescent stages and moving into adulthood, when your body goes through a whole bunch of changes. You start becoming more curious about everything around you, particularly in members of the opposite sex."

Gohan frowned deeply at this. "I… I already know about that stuff. I read about it in the biology books mum bought for me a couple years ago. But, it's just-" His teeth clenched when he realized he couldn't say what he wanted to. This entire thing was just so new and strange to him, and not to mention awkward.

The boy's stuttering drew a giggle from Zangya, who walked right up to the youngster and stood right in front of him with her hands on her hips. She leant over to try and look the young Super Saiyan in the eyes, at the same time deliberately showing off a great deal of her cleavage to him. "Hey. You don't have to be ashamed of anything, Gohan. It's perfectly normal for a kid your age to be experiencing these kinds of things. In fact... I'm actually flattered that you find me so attractive."

Hearing this had the shy Gohan look back at the Hera in surprise. When he saw her enchanting smile, his body relaxed a bit. "R-Really?"

The aqua-skinned beauty nodded. "I am." She then giggled and, raising a finger, tapped him in the centre of the forehead. "Of course, it also tells me that, despite being the most innocent and incorruptible person in the world, you're also a bit of a pervert. I mean, shamelessly checking out my ass and body while I'm not looking?" She clicked her tongue playfully. "You naughty boy."

It was strange how Zangya could come off so sweet and supportive in one moment, and then completely ruin it by going straight back to her teasing. Gohan was hit the hardest by this and, blushing a whole new shade of red, pouted and looked away from the woman. "It's not like I was doing it on purpose. How can you expect people not to stare at you when you're walking around dressed like _that_?" He was of course referring to her bikini, which was doing nothing but stoking his intrigue.

By this point, it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to ignore exactly how beguiling his intergalactic friend actually was. Her soft face and good looks, topped with the fact that her barely covered breasts were hanging right in front of his face, was making the act of quelling his raging hormones even more difficult.

Snickering at the blonde's scowl and the fact that he was looking away from her again, Zangya then grinned at him. "You just need to get some stress off your shoulders, that's all. If you like, I can help you fix your 'little' problem."

Enticed, Gohan turned back to the woman inquisitively. "Really? How?"

Zangya winked at him, "Trust me, you're going to love it." She then knelt down on the stone floor in front of the boy's legs while still looking at him. "After all you've done for me over the last few months, this is the least I can do." She then nodded to his hands, which were tucked between the legs in an attempt to suppress his, err… issue. "Come on. Show me."

At first Gohan appeared hesitant, his body curled over and toes flexing nervously. When he saw the look Zangya gave him a few seconds later, the young Saiyan then gave a nod before leaning back, relaxing his posture and moving his hands out of the way to support himself.

The moment he did, Zangya immediately saw the tent being formed in his boxers, which had her murmur in approval. "Hmm… you certainly do look a little pent up." Placing her hands on the boy's thighs, she ran them up and down a few times in a sensual manner, feeling the boy shiver slightly under her touch. After a few rubs, she then gripped the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down. Her eyes then widened in surprise when she saw the boy's erection spring free, nearly smack her in the chin, and stand proudly before her.

Gohan immediately bit his lip when he saw Zangya staring at his crotch, which had become stiff as a rod and was jutting out right in front of the woman's eyes. Not really sure what she was doing, but knowing this probably wasn't appropriate, the boy simply held his spot and hoped that his friend didn't freak out.

However, the Hera-seijin's reaction was more along the lines of pleasant. "W-Whoa." In fact, more so than that. She was downright impressed.

The adolescent Saiyan gulped. "I-Is something wrong?" Though Gohan had found himself in this particular state before- especially in recent mornings- this was the first time his groin had ever been this pronounced.

Maybe it was because of Zangya that he was reacting like this.

The orange-haired beauty, who was now blushing herself at the sight of his organ, glanced up at the boy. "No. Nothing's wrong. It's just… I wasn't expecting you to be so… _big_." From her experience with members of the opposite sex, despite being a lot shorter than her, Gohan was a lot larger and thicker than any other male she remembered coming across. This was probably because of his Saiyan genetics.

She estimated him to be… easily ten inches right now.

"Oh? Is that a bad thing?" Gohan asked, still feeling a bit concerned and a little bit self-conscious.

Zangya smiled, "Not at all. Actually… I believe a lot of girls will be really pleased to find out you have such a monster hiding underneath here." The giggle she added at the end put a small yet nervous smile on Gohan's lips. "Guess I'd better get to work."

Before Gohan could ask what she planned to do, his body then jumped a little when he felt Zangya's cool fingers suddenly run up along the length of his shaft, caressing it gently before leaning in to give the head a kiss. Though the gesture perplexed Gohan a little bit, all his surprise was quickly washed away when the Hera wrapped the fingers of one hand around his shaft and began pumping it to full length.

Feeling it pulse under her touch, Zangya's delight increased when she felt Gohan's erection harden even more and grow. Soon it was standing at full mast, with the foreskin unsheathing the bulbous head in its entirety._ "Oh Kami, he's enormous."_ Not only was his girth incredible- so much so that her lithe fingers could barely wrap around the whole shaft- but he was also sitting at over twelve inches.

So, aside from being incredibly strong, the boy was also very well endowed. Extra points.

The sheer size and weight of the Saiyan's phallus had Zangya practically salivating at the sight of him. Since she wasn't able to work him properly with one hand, she had to bring up her other hand from his thigh for assistance; using it to begin stroking the upper part of his shaft. Moving both at an even pace, her actions elicited a low groan from the boy, who she could see was shifting a little on the spot and attempting to move into her grip. This told her that she was doing a good job.

Zangya beamed at the adolescent to see his flushed face staring down at her. "You like that, Gohan-kun?"

"Uhh… y-yeah," the demi-Saiyan murmured. "It feels really nice."

When she felt the boy's cock pulse in her hands, Zangya knew she couldn't hold herself back any longer. The hunger that was growing inside of her from having no physical contact with any males for many years became too much for the girl to resist. Subtly licking her lips, the Hera then leaned in- her nose practically brushing up against the boy's incredible phallus. "Don't worry. I'll make you feel even better." Tucking her hair behind her ear and giving her friend's swollen head a kiss, the woman then licked along the sides and rim of his shaft. Hearing Gohan gasp as she ran her tongue over his sensitive organ, lathering it over from base to head, the insatiable girl then opened her mouth and took in his dick.

Gohan's fingers nearly buried into the rock beneath him when he felt Zangya's hot orifice inhale his cock. The act caused a low groan to leave his throat as he threw his head back and clenched his seat. "Oooh… Zangya… th-that's great." The pleasure that came from the young woman taking him washed through him like a wave, and continued to do so when he felt her begin to suck him off- her head bobbing up and down on his shaft in an erotic manner.

The sounds that Zangya made as she slurped up the boy's young manhood echoed throughout the entire cave, with the orange-haired warrior moaning in delight when she felt the boy's virgin dick fill her mouth. With her lips stretched impossibly around his girth, the Hera worked the adolescent at an agonizing pace.

"_His dick is so thick and hard,"_ Zangya thought, closing her eyes in enjoyment and pushing herself as far down on his cock as she dared. Going down to the base and stopping, she then pulled back slowly, enjoying the feel and taste of the young Saiyan. _"Mmm… and he tastes **so** good."_ Flicking her tongue around the head while it was still in her mouth, the woman slurped up the pre-cum she could feel, before continuing to bob her head- this time deep throating him.

Gohan responded to the new sensation with a gasp, his body tensing and arms shaking as they tried to keep him up. "Kami, Zangya… your mouth is so hot," the boy groaned, his breathing becoming heavy as he felt the woman suck on his dick even more intensely. This being the first time the demi-Saiyan had ever experienced such a thing, the pleasurable sensations flowing through his body and up his spine were sending his adolescent mind into a frenzy. By this point, all the embarrassment and uncertainty he once felt were long gone, and had quickly become replaced by primal enjoyment. "Please. Don't stop."

Zangya had no intention of doing any such thing. The look she had on her face as she sensuously swallowed Gohan's cock showed that she was enjoying this just as much as he was. Wanting more, the woman's pace eagerly sped up, and soon her head was moving up and down on the Saiyan's lap at a greater tempo.

The feeling was intoxicating. Every time Zangya moved down, she felt the head of Gohan's cock nudge her throat. And every time she pulled back, her cheeks inhaled and she gave his shaft a good, hard suck. To match the movements of her head, her tongue also ran over the boy's dick- massaging his skin and savouring his innocent flavour. The face she had on as she gazed up at the boy was probably most erotic look she'd ever worn, and when Gohan glimpsed it through his half-lidded gaze, it captivated him and set something alight inside him.

After several minutes had come and gone, in which Zangya's bobbing and sucking had intensified, Gohan soon felt a pressure building at the base of his groin. The sensation had the blonde adolescent gasp and clench the rocks beneath him tightly.

"Z-Zangya… something's happening…" he gasped.

Hearing his words of warning, Zangya quickly removed the boy's cock from her mouth, yet continued pumping the base with her hand. "You're going to cum?" When she saw the panting boy nod, the woman smiled at him. "It's okay, Gohan. Just let it out," she breathed, before quickly ducking back down and swallowing his dick once more. She then continued to suck and bob her head on his shaft with a renewed vigour. "Please… let it all out… in my mouth," she moaned, clearly eager to taste the fruits of her labour.

Unable to stop the pressure from building thanks to Zangya's actions, the shivering Gohan curled forward and, grabbing the sides of the Hera's head, pushed her face into his hip. Her surprised yelp was effectively muffled by his cock, as the boy began moving her even faster on his shaft- practically fucking her. "Zangya… I… I can't-" Seconds later, and after feeling Zangya's bob her head on his cock a few more times, Gohan then pushed his hip forward and gave a loud yelp, as the pressure inside of him was suddenly let loose in a big climax.

Despite her readiness, Zangya still received one heck of a surprise when she felt Gohan's dick explode and unleash a blast of cum into her waiting orifice. Her cheeks puffed out as her mouth became flooded by the Saiyan's thick semen, spilled down her throat and trickled out of the corners of her mouth. The amount was so great that Zangya's eyes practically rolled back into her head as she gulped down the boy's tasty essence, unable to pull back as Gohan's hands pushed her into his lap, forcing her to drink it all.

After about four to five spurts, Gohan's cock finally settled down, and the Saiyan felt a wash of relief flood through him. Relinquishing his grip on Zangya's head, he felt the woman suck up whatever essence was left over, swallowing, before then removing her lips with a 'pop'. A satisfied sigh then left her throat as she looked up at her half-Saiyan friend, whom she saw was in a daze and was panting heavily.

Seeing his reaction had Zangya grin from ear to ear, "I can tell from the look on your face that you really enjoyed that."

"Y-Yeah," Gohan gulped exhaustedly, sweat trickling down his face. "Wow. I never knew… doing something like that… could be so intense." And _awesome_. The young Saiyan couldn't remember the last time he felt anything that good before.

The he said that caused Zangya to grin widely, "You'd be surprised at what-" She then stopped abruptly when she looked down at the boy's cock and saw it was still standing erect and upright in front of her. Watching it twitch a couple of times had the Hera blink. "Wow. Your dick is still hard? I guess that means you've got a lot more energy to burn."

"I… I guess so," Gohan murmured, at the same time seeing Zangya ogle his crotch. "Maybe it's because you look so nice that it became stiff again."

His sincere words hit Zangya square in the chest, causing her to visibly balk and blush at his innocent compliment. Feeling her heat beat quicken, the woman then took a deep breath to steady herself and smiled. "You're sweet." Her expression taking on a seductive air, the woman then slid her hands along Gohan's thighs in a sensual manner and leaned towards him. "Still, I think I'm going to have to take this up a notch." Wasting no time, the woman gripped the boy's underwear and pulled it the rest of the way down his legs. After watching him kick it off of his foot, she then stood up and began undoing the string at the back of her top.

Due to how tight her bikini was, the moment the string came undone, her large breasts burst free of their confines and into the cool air of the cave. After casting her top aside, she then reached down and slid out of her string thong, before tossing it to where her bra was lying, and standing proudly in front of her adolescent companion. "Well? What do you think?"

Gohan's eyes went wide like saucers when he saw the woman pose naked before him. In all his years, the boy couldn't remember ever seeing a more beautiful or captivating sight. The sensuous curves of her body, her tight waist, the perfectly round globes of her breasts topped with dark green nipples, and the smooth skin of her nether regions, leading down the length of her long, firm legs, combined together to create the most subline vision of radiance the Saiyan had ever laid eyes upon. The fact that she was an alien, with unblemished blue skin and elvish ears, didn't detract one bit from her undeniable attractiveness.

The Saiyan simply gaped at the naked female before him- his eyes looking her over and burning the full image of her into his brain. He was so rapt in his examining of the Hera-seijin that he was completely unaware of the fact that his rock-hard groin had started twitching with a renewed surge of energy.

Realizing he still had a question to answer, the stunned Gohan shook his head and swallowed nervously. "You look… amazing."

Zangya beamed, her red cheeks causing the rest of her face to glow, "And?"

"And…" Gohan paused as his brain slowly ticked, "Hot. You look _so_ hot."

His answer had Zangya's smile widen. "Good boy." Taking the initiative, the sexy Hera sensuously stepped forward, straddling the boy's legs before slowly sitting down on his lap. The moment her warmth and weight pressed down on the half-Saiyan youngster, the orange haired woman locked eyes with her partner before slowly starting to grind against him. A moan left her lips at the same time Gohan inhaled sharply, as the sensation of her folds rubbing against his hard cock sent pleasurable chills running up her spine. "Mmm… do you want to put it in me, Gohan-kun?"

"Y-Yes," Gohan breathed, the heat of Zangya's body rubbing against him causing his own body to quiver in anticipation. "I do."

"Say… 'I want to fuck you'," Zangya whispered, keeping her arms at her sides as she slowly grooved her hips against the boy. Despite her calmness, from the look on her hot face, it was clear she was struggling to contain her own excitement.

"I… I want to fuck you, Zangya," Gohan said back, at the same time looking up at the woman with a pleading look. "Please. Let me fuck you."

Groaning in approval, the Hera-seijin then lifted off of the boy slightly. Reaching down and taking his rock hard tool in her hand, the woman rubbed the tip of it against her burning entrance before, with a controlled drop, embedded Gohan's virgin dick inside of her. The feeling of his enormous girth stretching out her inner walls as she went down on him to the hilt caused Zangya to cry out in delight- a shock of heat rushing up her belly and back. Gohan too moaned loudly when the heat of the woman's tight pussy enveloped his phallus.

Stopping for a moment to revel in the sensation of being so completely filled, Zangya retained her position with her spine arched and head held back. After a few seconds, the blue beauty leaned forward into Gohan's young, muscular body and- slowly but surely- started to groove up and down on his enormous cock. The sound of her moans and his shaft sliding in and out of her pussy echoed throughout the cave as she moved against her partner; her bottom bouncing on his lap in the most erotic manner as she proceeded to fuck him.

Her actions sent bolts of liquid pleasure shooting up her body, guiding and pushing her on- making her crave more of Gohan's body and heat. Having spent next to an eternity without any intimacy or physical contact with another male, to experience this moment with the young Saiyan and to share in this most forbidden of pleasures, was the biggest and most relieving feeling she ever remembered enduring.

Placing her hands on the boy's shoulders to better support herself, Zangya pressed forward her advantage and sped up her movements, setting the pace for things to come.

"Ohh, Gohan. Your dick feels, aaah… so good," Zangya gasped, opening her eyes to see the boy's pleasure twisted face just a few centimetres in front of her. "You're so huge. Oooh… so big and thick inside me." Having slowly adjusted to the length and width of the boy's cock, the woman started moving against him with more intensity and passion. At the same time she gazed hungrily at the young man, her breaths mingling with his as she gyrated her hips into his.

Gohan meanwhile was in a state of euphoria. The pleasant sensations that were seizing him as the woman's pussy sucked him in with every movement of her body sent warm chills rushing through him. Once again completely wrapped in this new yet wonderful phenomenon, exhilarated him and made him desire to feel more of it. Opening his eyes to see Zangya's large breasts bouncing in front of his face, Gohan- driven by instinct and hunger- reached up with a hand to grope one of her globes, while at the same time dipping in to capture one of her nipples.

Feeling her chest become seized in the boy's hand and her hardened nub become enveloped by his mouth, caused Zangya to cry out in pleasure, as the boy attacked yet another sensitive spot on her body. Moaning out her enjoyment, the woman then looked down at the boy through a half-lidded gaze, while a hand reached up to stroke his head. "Y-Yes… ahh, that's it, Gohan. Suck my tits. Ahh-ahh. Yes!" Leaning into his mouth and wrapping her arms around the boy's head, the Hera sped up her movements, causing her luscious rump to ripple with every bounce. "Harder... rougher... ahh-ahh... give me more!"

Groaning against the woman's breast, Gohan alternated from one nipple to the other. His hands rolled and massaged Zangya's tits roughly and with purpose, savouring their weight and feel, while also stimulating his partner by attacking her senses. Despite this being his first time, the blonde moved and acted in ways he felt was right- using his partner's moans and cries to lead him, and tell him what to do next.

Caught up in the moment, the now pleasure-driven demi-Saiyan moved both his hands down to paw at the full globes of Zangya's ass. During which time the boy gripped her tighter and helped her to move faster. From there, he also began shifting into the Hera, matching her every downward plunge with a thrust.

This doubled efforts caused Zangya to cry out even louder, as she embraced Gohan's head tightly as she felt his cock go even deeper inside of her. "Aaah-aaah! Kami, Gohan! Yes! Fuck me! Just like that! OOOoh! It feels so good!" Her hands held his head and moved down his back, squeezing his muscles in an effort to tell him to keep going. "Don't stop! Aah-Aaah! Don't stop! Keep fucking me!"

The woman's lustful cries lit a fire in Gohan's chest, causing his green eyes to shimmer with confidence as he then decided to increase his efforts. Taking a hold of his lover's hips, the boy began thrusting up into the woman, driving even deeper into her to the point his cock was now hitting her cervix. When the head of his dick pushed through the barrier, he heard Zangya give a wail of delight as her back arched into him and her head swung back in rapturous ecstasy.

"AAAAH, FUCK! YES, GOHAN! RIGHT THERE! OOOOHH! RIGHT THERE!" Zangya cried, clutching hold of Gohan's shoulders for dear life as he continued to groove and bounce her on his dick. In that moment, the woman felt a knot building up in her core, threatening to burst and send her over the edge. Wanting desperately to reach that glorious height, the woman suddenly snapped her legs up and wrapped them around her partner's waist- speeding up her erotic movements as his hips snapped against her wet pussy. "OOH! I-I'M GONNA CUM! OH, FUCK! GOHAN! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM!"

"Z-Zangya," Gohan groaned, feeling the Hera's hot inner walls tighten around him like a vice as he thrust into her. Through her wails and shouts of pleasure, the boy could also feel the familiar pressure building in his loins too, which encouraged him to move even faster. "Uh-uh! Oh, kami… I'm almost there…"

Looking back down at the boy as she felt his cock penetrating the very depths of her womb, Zangya locked her blue eyes with his. Seeing the want, desperation, lust and desire for her reflected in his eyes, with the adolescent Saiyan also seeing it burning in her half-lidded gaze, the rutting pair decided to go for it and pulled one another in for a passionate kiss. Their lips locked in a burning embrace, their tongues tangling with one another as they pushed their heated bodies against one another.

The sweat that'd built up on their skin mashed together as they grooved against each other at a furious pace. After making out for several seconds, Zangya then pulled away and threw her head back, gasping and running her tongue over her lips in rapturous bliss.

"OOH, FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM! AAH-AH-AH, I'M GONNA CUUUOUM!" With one last bounce, the woman's entire body suddenly tightened all at once as she was hit with a surge of electrical pleasure. "OOOOOOHH, FUCK! YEEEEEES!" Her inner walls convulsed and contracted around Gohan's cock as she hit her climax, soaking his lap with her juices while her body shook against him. Her eyes went blank and her tongue rolled out of her mouth at the sheer intensity of her release.

As Zangya rode out her orgasm, her arms and legs gripping him tightly, Gohan continued moving- thrusting his cock in and out of her tightening pussy. Gasping into her neck as her inner walls clenched down on him, the demi-Saiyan knew he couldn't hold on any longer and moaned into her ear.

"Z-Zangya… uh-uh… I'm gonna-"

"Inside," Zangya gasped, her hands clawing for dear life at his back as he continued to pound her pussy relentlessly. Moving her head back, she looked her partner square in the eyes, showing both her desire and need for him. "Flood my insides with your cum! Please!"

These words were all that it took to send Gohan over the edge. Mashing his lips to hers to stifle his groan and pushing Zangya's hips down onto him- with a single thrust, the young Saiyan let it all go. A shudder went through his whole body as he unleashed a blast of cum inside of the woman, filling her to the brim with his sperm.

Zangya's felt her eyes roll back as she felt Gohan pour his warm essence inside of her, her squeal of delight being muffled by his lips as she came a second time. The heat spread through her insides and up into her stomach, as she felt his cream slosh around inside her. After several spurts in which the young Saiyan emptied himself inside of her, the pair soon reached the end of their euphoric high and slowly returned to earth.

The pair were practically seeing spots when their bodies finally relaxed- the sheer intensity of the moment having gripped hold of them like an otherworldly vice. With their arms still wrapped around one another and their chests melded together, both Gohan and Zangya took in huge gulps of air as they felt the twitching in their bodies slowly subside.

After several moments, the two opened their eyes and looked at one another. Seeing their faces flushed and sweat trickling down their bodies, it was clear that both of them had had the workout of a lifetime. But instead of feeling fatigue or exhaustion, the two of them felt content and fulfilled- like the ordeal they'd been through helped lift a lifetime's worth of weight and stress from their shoulders.

Hell, not even their relaxing swim in the lake could compare to the feeling of weightlessness and tranquillity that they were now experiencing.

After spending a full minute catching their breaths, relishing in the post-orgasmic bliss, and gazing into one another's eyes, the pair then felt a renewed swell of need and longing overcome their senses. In that instant, the two heavily breathing, sweaty partners embraced before smashing their lips against one another in a searing kiss. Practically sucking each other's mouths as their tongues intertwined, the pair made out for a full minute, their hands roaming over their partner's bodies, before eventually separating moments later.

The panting and slightly dazed Zangya was the first to break the eyes. "Wow… that was-"

"Incredible," Gohan whispered back.

"Yeah," the Hera chuckled, feeling her ample chest heave against the boy's muscular one as she ran her fingers tentatively over his back and shoulders. "I can't remember ever having an orgasm that big before. Not even the last person I was with made me feel as good as you did."

"Heh. Thanks… and… you're welcome," Gohan answered, feeling a momentary swell of pride fill his chest. "Glad I was able to do something right, at least."

As they sat there, looking and caressing the other, Zangya's smile slowly faded before she abruptly looked away. The look of guilt that suddenly came over her caused the young Saiyan to tilt his head at her curiously. "I owe you so much for all the amazing things you've done for me. You rescued me from Bojack, defended me from Scorch, kept me company when I was alone, and took me in when I had nowhere else to go. And yet, despite all of the kindness you showed me, I ended up seducing you and taking away your first time… when I'm sure you wanted to save it for somebody special… someone other than _me_." Her jaw tightened when she said this, at the same time a feeling of regret started to take hold of her. "Damn it. I'm such a selfish bitch."

Gohan, sensing that Zangya was feeling anxious at the thought that she may have upset him, quickly put on his brave face and gently reached up to caress the Hera's cheek. When he turned her to face him, the boy smiled warmly. "You didn't take anything away from me, Zangya. Nothing at all." He then sprouted his usual, boyish grin when he saw his friend's eyes widen. "In fact, I'm actually glad I was able to experience something like this with you. Especially when it felt so great."

Zangya blinked as she looked back at the child in disbelief. "R-Really?"

"Yeah," the Saiyan nodded, before a tiny glimmer of uncertainty crossed his face. "I mean… since it was my first time having sex with a girl, I only hope I was able to do a good job. Did I?"

A warm smile breaking out across her face, the orange-haired beauty then lazily wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning in. "Does this answer your question?" She then gave him a long, tender kiss on the lips, which surprised Gohan at its gentleness. When she pulled away moments later, Zangya beamed at him before seductively running a finger over his collar and down his chest. "Mmm. Seeing as how I'm still in the mood, if you want... you and I could have another round? What do you say?"

At first appearing surprised, Gohan then smirked back before using the same words the woman used moments before. "Does this answer your question?"

When the boy shifted his hips, Zangya blinked and looked down when she felt his hard cock throb inside of her. Giving her inner walls a squeeze and feeling his dick respond in kind, the Hera then gave the boy a sultry, mischievous look. "Kami. You really are a stamina monster," she commented, drawing an amused snicker from her partner. She then nodded towards the floor behind her. "Want to try a different position?"

Gohan didn't need to be asked twice and responded eagerly, "Yeah. Sure."

Reluctantly moving off of the young man's lap, Zangya then took the adolescent Super Saiyan by the hand and gently led him towards the floor of the cave. Moving down to the cold, damp ground, the Hera then lay back against the rock in a languid manner and watched as the fit young male crawled over her and positioned himself on all fours above her. When the pair's eyes met once again, Gohan reached up with a hand to cup her breast- kneading it roughly and drawing a loud moan of delight from the Hera. Upon which the blonde then dipped down and kissed her full on the lips. Soon enough, the pair began yet another heated make out session, with their legs and bodies tangling in a fit of excied and fiery passion.

For the next hour after that, the pair's lewd moans and lustful cries of passion could be heard echoing around the cavern- with the pounding of the waterfall outside helping to muffle the sound of their raucous activities.

XXX

(Three weeks later)

(Morning)

On another cool and misty morning over the lush region of Mount Paozu, a loud, brisk knock suddenly echoed down the main hall of the Son household. Tracing the sound back to the corridor outside of Gohan's room, it was revealed that it was an awake and fully-dressed Chi-Chi who was the source of the racket.

Having obviously just arrived there after getting up to use the bathroom, the pregnant mother with her hair done up into a bun and wearing her signature purple qi pao dress, was now waiting patiently beside the door, eager to start the day. Wanting to see if her son wanted to join her, Chi-Chi had knocked to see if her was already up and about, since it was usually around this time he would get up to train. When she didn't hear him respond after a few seconds, the woman tried a second time- rapping her knuckles against the entrance.

"Gohan-kun? Are you up yet?" the mother asked, loud enough that she knew her voice could be heard on the other side. Curious as to whether he was still in or not, Chi-Chi then reached for the handle, turned it, and cracked open the door.

When she peaked in towards her son's bed, she saw her Super Saiyan son lying on his back under the thick blankets, his eyes closed and sound asleep. The moment she saw him snoring away, with his orange and blue gi folded on the chair beside his desk, a warm smile appeared on Chi-Chi's lips.

"_He must've been training really hard with Zangya yesterday,"_ the mother thought, before quietly stepping back and shutting the door behind her. Knowing how hard the boy worked, studied, and exercised every day, she knew that he deserved an extra hour or two of shut-eye. So, after making sure his bedroom door was closed, Chi-Chi turned and headed towards the kitchen. Perhaps when she got there she got could a head start on breakfast.

Unbeknownst to her however, the moment she closed the door behind her and her footfalls faded down the hall, a seemingly asleep Gohan opened his eyes. After making sure his mother was gone, the Super Saiyan then pulled up his blanket and peered underneath. There, past his bare abs, he saw a very naked Zangya lying under the covers and between his legs- her hands poised comfortably on his thighs while her mouth was wrapped around the engorged mass of his cock.

From his position, Gohan watched with excited eyes as the woman's head bobbed up and down on his shaft in an erotic manner, slurping and swallowing his arousal down her tight throat. The leverage of not having her hands on his dick allowed the skilled Hera to swallow the entire length right up to the hilt; the tight confines sending bolts of pleasure shooting up the blonde's back when she went down on him before she slowly slid back up to the swollen head.

"Ooh… Zangya. Yeah… keep going," Gohan groaned, reaching up with both his hands to tangle in her hair and gently massage her scalp. "You're sucking my cock so well."

Feeling the adolescent grip her head and rub it in encouragement prompted Zangya to look up at him through her lust-filled eyes- presenting the most carnal image of the Hera imaginable as she continued to devour the Saiyan's length. The sin-filled look that she gave the blonde as she sucked his dick sent a shiver up Gohan's body, as he quickly became aware of the mounting pressure in his core- warning him of his impending release.

"Aah… I don't know… how much longer I can hold it," Gohan gasped, gritting his teeth tightly as he felt his cock twitch in the woman's mouth. His senses flaring up, the young Saiyan then gripped Zangya's head tightly and pushed her down onto his hip, aiding in her efforts as he proceeded to roughly face fuck her.

Zangya of course didn't fight it, instead moving with the boy's thrusts as she eagerly went down on his dick. She sucked harder and harder on him, taking every inch of his arousal down her throat as his hips snapped up to meet her. After several more seconds of working her mouth over his dick, the woman then dipped down, at the same time Gohan pushed her face into his hip. With a low grunt he came, his balls tightening as thick, hot spurts of cum blasted from his cock and poured down Zangya's throat.

The Hera moaned loudly as she swallowed everything the Saiyan had to offer- his thick cream filling her stomach. After several seconds of feeling his cock pump its full load into her mouth, Gohan's grip slowly loosened before his hands fell free from her head. Slurping up whatever remained, the satisfied Zangya then removed her head from his twitching cock and sensuously licked her lips of any fluids that'd leaked out.

Savouring the salty taste, the blue beauty then grinned up at the panting Saiyan, at the same time crawling out from under his blanket in a very cat-like manner. "You really know how to give a girl a meal, don't you, Gohan-kun?"

The demi-Saiyan snickered back at her for her comment and the look she gave him. "I can't really help that, you know."

Zangya grinned when she eventually came within an inch of him, "I didn't say it was a bad thing." After giving the boy a sweet kiss on the lips, she then sensuously turned around and showed the boy her fine ass. Remaining set on all fours, the hot young woman swayed her rear side-to-side enticingly, flashing her wet pussy to the demi-Saiyan's hungry gaze. "Well then… I think it's about time you returned the favour."

His hormones burning with excitement, the still fully aroused Gohan scrambled up, positioned himself behind the woman and seized her hips. Leaning forward and pressing his back into hers, the boy sided his head up next to Zangya's and whispered into her ear. "I'll do my best." His breath hitting her ear caused the orange-haired girl to moan softly.

"I know you will, stud," the Hera whispered back, just moments before the Saiyan's grip tightened and his rock hard cock rammed into her pussy. "OOOooh… Kami! Yes!" From there, the erotic sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room as Gohan proceeded to fuck Zangya from behind in the doggy-style position with long, powerful movements- his hips snapping back and forth at a fierce pace, and causing the full globes of her ass to ripple with every stroke. "Aah! Aah! Yes, Gohan! _Fuck me_! OOOoh! Fuck me hard!"

Being the generous person that he was, Gohan was unable to deny the woman's fervent request. He did as she instructed and then some, sending the two lovers barreling through a sea of pleasure as they proceeded to spend another full morning coupling and mating in the confines of his room. Of course, despite the spiciness of their forbidden tryst, the pair were sure to keep their moans and cries of pleasure to a minimum- especially when they were in a house that was occupied by more than one person.

Thankfully, even after an hour of full-on rutting and passionate love-making, the pair's activity went on completely unnoticed by the normally eagle-earred Chi-Chi. Nor did she notice the countless more times the pair decided to hook up in the days to follow.

Needless to say, for Gohan and Zangya, life for them was great.

**TO BE CONTINUED…?**


	2. Ocean Blue - Gohan X Maron

**Author's Note:** I would like to point out that Maron is probably one of my personal favourite DBZ girls. Why? Well, because- down with the thiccness, lol.

* * *

**DRAGONBALL Z**

_**Golden Age – Secret Series II**_

_Ocean Blue_

(A month later)

Time seemed to fly by following the _Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament_. Ever since the Z-fighters walked away from that event, as well as their battle with Bojack's gang in the bowels of the island, all of them were now entering a new and interesting stage of their lives. Aside from the various personal and familial changes they were undergoing during this time of peace, a lot of things were also happening to them socially, as well as within their group's inner circle.

Out of all the group's fighting members, it was their main man Son Gohan that had undergone the most alterations. Aside from achieving a new level of Super Saiyan and learning how to master it in such a short amount of time, the twelve-year-old hero had started training more, going out more frequently, becoming more active socially with their team, and also managed to become close friends with their former enemy Zangya- who he had seen fit to save during their encounter with her boss and his henchmen. Considering he was also the one to walk away with the Tournament's Grand Prize of over a hundred million zeni- courtesy of Mr. Satan and his associates- while also simultaneously becoming best friends with the Champ's daughter- Videl- both he and his family were undoubtedly in a very good place right now.

Not only was his pregnant mother Chi-Chi financially secure and the rest of her family set for life, but Gohan was also feeling more confident with himself- sure of his strength and abilities. It was like he'd become a new man. Reborn, so to speak, better than ever. Perhaps it was thanks to his newfound sense of freedom and purpose that he could now face the world with his head up high.

Everybody else meanwhile had started undergoing various changes too, which they had no problems sharing the details of every time any of them had a get-together.

Though the Z-fighters these days rarely joined up for any big parties or major events, whenever a gathering was held, it usually only involved most of the group's main members. The only ones who rarely attended any of these outings were Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and Vegeta- two of whom for obvious reasons. Even when they were specifically invited, there was a good chance they still wouldn't come along.

On this particular day however, considering it'd been a while since they'd done something even remotely like this, Bulma had decided to host a little beach day for the gang at _Kame House_, with Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Gohan and Chi-Chi all listed as attending. Not only were most of the people long-standing allies and members of their crew, but many of them were also considered family to the bluenette, which was one of the few reasons why she wanted them there together so that she could spend some quality time with the ones closest to her.

Then there was the other reason why she wanted to host this party and why she wanted these particular individuals present- and that was to officially induct the two newest members into their inner circle. While Vegeta was coming along as a courtesy to the woman he was now technically in a standing relationship with, Bulma also wanted to give a big, warm welcome to Krillin's new girlfriend, Android 18, and Gohan's new housemate, Zangya.

Considering they were both close to certain men in their group and had aided them in their most recent crisis, it was only fitting to have them come along to join in the celebrations. Furthermore, it was a good opportunity for the Z-fighters to become better acquainted with the new faces and learn a little bit more about the women, especially when it was clear that they would be spending a great deal more time together.

After extending the big invite to all of her abovementioned friends and comrades, a few days later all of them had arrived on the island, ready for a full day of swimming, eating, gaming, and chilling. Everyone that'd had their names highlighted brought with them snacks, drinks, and their swimming gear already on- obviously in anticipation of the warm weather and the cool ocean water that was to accompany it. The moment they touched down on the sands of the tiny, isolated island with the two-story pink house resting in its centre, every single person present got right into the revelry.

Bulma, wearing a sexy, white two-piece bikini, helped set up a volleyball net on the beach, where Gohan, Zangya, Krillin and Android 18 immediately went about having a spirited game across the stretch of sand. The four fighters from the two different houses faced one another down with all the confidence and fortitude to be expected of a group of super-powered individuals, who were more than eager to participate in a friendly competition. As for the referee, they had good old Turtle watching them from the sidelines and keeping score of all their points.

Nearby, lying on two benches side-by-side to one another, Bulma and Oolong had made themselves comfortable and were enjoying a cool drink under the bright midday sun- working on their respective tans. More so the former than the latter, as the head scientist of Capsule Corp hadn't been able to get out under the sun for a while. However, with her baby Trunks in the care of her parents for the day, she was allowed a well-deserved period of respite.

Around the corner of the house under the local palm, Yamcha and Puar were standing over the barbeque and taking care of the cooking. Wearing his own swimming trunks, tank top, and with a pair of tongs in hand, the human male was well and truly in his element. The Z-fighter actually looked like he was enjoying himself as he slowly turned the meats over the grill and readied the condiments for distribution.

"_I think I may have missed my calling,"_ was one of Yamcha's thoughts for the day, at the same time feeling his partner Puar float about him inquisitively.

Reclining on a fold-out beach chair nearby was of course the venerable Master Roshi, who was currently lying in his own casual gear consisting of a purple Hawaiian shirt and yellow shorts, with a magazine lying flat over his face. Clearly having fallen asleep while reading the bikini cover, the elderly man's snores were the only indication that he was still currently alive.

Vegeta meanwhile had relegated himself to the sidelines- lying flat on the beach on the other side of the island and silently appreciating the ocean view in front of him. It was clear that he was very relaxed at the moment, by the fact that he was sporting a pair of spandex swimming shorts- as opposed to his usual Saiyan armour- and that he had an ice cold drink sitting next to him. With his eyes closed and a content smile on his face, the man couldn't have been happier where he was.

It was safe to say things were going alright with the Prince of all Saiyans.

As for Chi-Chi, the still pregnant mother had opted for a seat inside by the window- where she was able to lie out on the couch with a book in hand, and enjoy the scenery beyond the threshold. She was visibly happy to see her son was having such a good time with their family's friends- particularly with Krillin, Zangya and Android 18- which instilled her with a sense of content and anticipation for the future. As long as her boy had a smile on his face, the matriarch of the family could rest easy knowing that things were going to be alright.

So far, the get-together was going really well. While most of the others were happily lounging around, the volleyball game taking place on the widest stretch of sand had evolved, and was becoming more and more explosive by the second. This was because the group of warriors smacking the ball about had started using their ki to try and get the better of their adversaries, and keep the damn thing in play.

This not only involved a lot of increased jumping to ridiculous heights, but also super speed, hovering, and manipulation of energy. They actually got so fired up that the four of them started blurring around the area where they were hitting the ball, and trying desperately to keep it in play.

Zipping over the shallows when Android 18 smashed the ball over the net and Zangya received it at a bad angle, Gohan- assumed in his Mastered Super Saiyan form- leapt after the projectile in a well-timed dive. Cutting it off, he swiftly knocked the ball ten stories into the air with a quick smack of his fist. "ZANGYA!"

"Got it!" the orange-haired woman shouted, spotting the ball passing overhead from her spot on the sand. Gritting her teeth, the woman crouched low before springing after it. Her form literally flickered out of view for but a moment, before reappearing above the fast-moving ball and giving it a hard spike towards Krillin and 18's side. "TAKE THIS!"

"Oh damn!" Krillin shouted when he saw the ball shooting towards them like a rocket, its form spinning and distorting mid-flight due to the power behind it. Quickly cupping his hands in front of him for a bump pass, the man clenched his teeth and squinted before smacking the ball skywards when it hit him at full strength. "Babe! This is on you!"

"Right!" Android 18 called back, leaping into the air directly behind her boyfriend, cocking her hand back, and spiking the ball over the net towards the sand. The force she hit the ball with caused a sonic boom to ring out and kicked up the sand beneath her, as her strike sent the projectile spinning at terminal velocity towards the ground.

Just as it was only inches from touching the sand however, Gohan, using speed very few could track, flickered into the path of the object, dove along the sand, and punted the sphere back into the air. "Crap!" the adolescent Super Saiyan shouted, watching the ball arc upwards and out of reach.

Zangya tried to intercept it again. However, despite her own great speed and reflexes, she ended up missing the ball when the glowing object sharply veered to her left and bounced across the shore. The moment it dropped into the shallows and bobbed to the surface, emitting a cloud of steam from the amount of heat that'd encased it, the whistle sitting in Turtle's beak was blown.

"And… that's game," the talking sea-creature said in his signature low and mono tone.

"YEEEES!" Krillin laughed, throwing his fists into the air before quickly spinning around to face his girlfriend. When the blonde beauty wearing the blue jean hot pants and vest over a two-piece, black string bikini landed in front of him, the pair immediately shared a double high-five, slapping their hands against one another victoriously and grinning from ear-to-ear. "Ha-ha! We did it! We won!"

"I knew we could do it," Android 18 giggled back, before straightening up from her victory celebration to look across at the other team. When she saw the twelve-year-old Gohan dust himself down and Zangya touch down next to him, the blonde beauty smiled. "That was a great job, you two. You guys got in some pretty solid hits."

"Yeah. We almost had it too," Gohan chuckled, brushing out the sand in his messy hair and off of his board shorts, before turning to his partner. Seeing the blue-skinned beauty in the tiny, purple sling bikini that showed off more than enough skin gazing back at him, the young Saiyan smiled. "But I never expected the ball to swerve in mid-air."

"It was a good move- loading the ball with a charged shot of energy with a delayed activation," Zangya commented, at the same time shooting Android 18 a look in clear reference to her move. "I'm guessing that wasn't by accident."

Android 18 smirked back mischievously while tossing her hair aside. "No. It wasn't."

"In any case, a win's a win. Even if a lot of restraint went flying out the window the second we started using our powers, we still had an awesome match," Gohan remarked, at the same time walking over to where Krillin and Eighteen were standing, and giving his father's best friend a handshake. "Way to go."

"Thanks, man," Krillin said back, which earned a soft smile from the observing Android.

With the match over, the four players retired to the sidelines for a cold drink and some barbeque, with the players migrating over to where Yamcha was to check on the progress of the meats. After helping themselves to a couple of sausages and bread, Krillin decided to take Android 18 on a fly around the islands, just to show her around all of his favourite spots in the region. Gohan and Zangya meanwhile wandered over to where Vegeta was lying around the other side of the building- who they found was taking a nap under the warm, relaxing sun. When the half-Saiyan and the blue-skinned beauty stood at the edge of the ocean, and watched the waves roll in over the sand, the Hera breathed a sigh of relief as she drank in the sight of the clouds drifting over the horizon and the seagulls flying together.

"This is so nice," Zangya chirped, a remark that earned a nod from Gohan.

"Yeah. I always love coming out here and spending time at _Kame House_," the adolescent warrior replied while stirring the orange juice he had in hand. "You'll never be able to get views like this back at our place."

"Different landscapes, different sights," Zangya commented, lifting her arms, puffing her chest out and giving herself a good stretch. It was this particular action that had Gohan glance curiously at the woman and subtly take in the luscious curves she had on display in her swimsuit, before quickly turning back to look over the water with a slightly red face. "I guess you were so busy with your studying that your mum never let you come out here to hang or play?"

Gohan nodded dolefully. "She was really insistent on making me work for my Ph.D. before I hit ten." Looking across at Zangya to see her appearing a little bit confused at his answer, the boy quickly realized she didn't know what he was talking about and momentarily backtracked. "It's a… special doctorate certificate that's given to people who are studying in university, and is held as the highest academic degree awarded by many institutes across the planet."

"Ah. I see," Zangya replied, finally understanding what he meant before turning back to the horizon. "You must've been going crazy from being cooped up inside most of your youth."

"Oh, you have no idea," Gohan laughed while shaking his head and taking a big sip from his drink. "When I wasn't off on some adventure to another world or fighting for my life in some tough battle, I was locked in my room with a pencil in hand and my nose in a book. Heck, I didn't even have time to go out and meet up with my friends… or make any new ones for that matter."

Smiling softly, Zangya reached out with her hand and tentatively laced her fingers with Gohan's. Squeezing his hand gently when she had a good grip and drawing his gaze, the woman then gave the young man a soft look. The expression she wore conveyed both a sense of warmth and affection for the adolescent Saiyan, with her eyes revealing exactly how she felt about him. In that moment, the Hera spoke in a quiet voice, laced with assurance and sweetness that only a paramour would use, "Well, now you have the chance to do just that."

Her words were sincere and heavy at the same time, which served to put a big smile on the blonde's face.

Vegeta meanwhile, who was seemingly unconscious and not paying any attention to the pair, cracked open an eye to look across at them from his spot on the sand. After seeing the two smiling at each other with their fingers locked together, the prince then closed his lid back up and returned to napping. You know, in his typical, brooding Saiyan manner.

After showing the young Saiyan a furtive display of fondness, the bikini-clad Zangya then hesitantly removed her fingers from his hand and went back to staring over the horizon. "So…when was the last time you remember coming out to this island for a party?"

"I think it was about… three… four years ago… when Turtle was having his 1000th birthday," Gohan replied, having to think on it for a moment as he looked back on his not too distant memories. "Almost everyone was here that day. Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, Bulma, mum, grandpa, Krillin, and his ex-girlfriend Maron."

Zangya raised an eyebrow at that last name. "Wait. Short-stack had a girlfriend before blondie?" When she saw Gohan nod, the Hera couldn't help but appear slightly impressed. "Huh. Never figured him for a player. Then again, I haven't really known you guys long enough to say anything about any of you yet, so there's that. What was this Maron chick like?"

"Well…" Gohan murmured, scrunching his brow as he tried to come up with the best words to describe the eccentric, air-headed, yet sweet young woman that Krillin had been in a relationship with for the better part of a few months.

Of course, before the demi-Saiyan could begin describing the first bits of detail about the abovementioned individual, both he and Zangya became distracted by a disturbance in the water a mile or so ahead of them. Squinting curiously at the area and waiting a few moments, the duo were soon able to make out the form of some sort of hover car flying towards them over the water at breakneck speeds. After a few more seconds of watching the vehicle cut across the waves and listening to the roar of its engines grow louder and louder, the car then came to a screeching mid-air halt in front of Gohan and Zangya.

The two super-powered warriors could only look on with somewhat startled expressions as the white car descended to the sand and parked itself directly in front of them.

Vegeta, sitting up, couldn't help but grumble in annoyance at having his peace so rudely interrupted. "Great. What now?" It was at this point that the other denizens of the party had become aware of the new arrival and were now slowly starting to gather around the area.

"Were we… expecting someone else?" Bulma asked, having gotten up off of her chair to go see what all the commotion was.

"I don't really know," Yamcha answered, still holding onto the pair of tongs he was using to turn the sausages on the barbeque. "Huh. Maybe Tien's decided to join us."

"Does Tien even own a car?" the bluenette asked, rather doubtfully. If she knew their other fellow Z-fighter like she knew everybody else, he would simply fly to wherever he needed to go.

The rocket car eventually settled down on the beach right in front of Gohan and Zangya, both of whom simply stood in place and watched as the unknown driver shut off its engine and powered the thing down. As the machine's loud hum slowly faded, the bubble hatch at the top then opened with a loud hiss, and a rather unexpected yet familiar face suddenly came into view.

"Hey, everyone!" the chirpy, innocent voice of one former team member Maron resounded from the cockpit, as the girl swung her legs over the side and sat on the edge of her car. An innocent look then crossed her face as the girl in the jean shorts and red singlet top grinned down at the people she saw staring up at her in surprise. "Long time no see! How have you guys been?"

Vegeta, being one of the closest there, stared at the newcomer. "Who in the-?"

When the bluenette's eyes landed on Gohan and Zangya- both of whom were staring at her- Maron gave them a surprised blink. "Oh? Hello. I… don't think I've seen you guys before." She then looked up at the pink building in front of her. "Is this the right island? Am I at the right _Kame House_… or is this another one? I don't really know."

This being a typical question he would expect to hear from their former colleague, the young Gohan put on a warm smile and decided to greet her, "Hello, Maron. It's nice to see you again."

Maron glanced at the cute young boy with blond hair, "Oh? Hello. Uhh… d-do we know each other?"

"I should hope so," Gohan chuckled, at the same time pointing at himself, "I'm Gohan. Remember? The kid with the mullet and pink dragon for a pet?" Noticing Zangya staring at him with a slightly surprised gape, the twelve-year-old Saiyan grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. I had a mullet."

"Huh?" the Hera tilted her head at him and placed a hand on her hips. "Never would've figured." Checking out the top of his blond hair, the woman smiled, "I bet it looked pretty cool on you."

"Better than the bowl cut. That's for sure."

"Gohan?" Gasping when her brain quickly recognized the exuberant, strong little boy she'd met all those years ago, the young woman's expression brightened in a heartbeat. "Gohan!" Sliding down the side of her car and dropping to the sand, the girl wasted no time in sprinting over to the youngster. "Oh my gosh! How are you doing, cutie?!" She then speedily wrapped her arms around the boy in a hug so tight that it practically lifted him off the floor, a move which bewildered both Zangya and an observing Vegeta at its suddenness.

Gohan of course, being so caught off guard by the girl's actions, couldn't help but feel his face heat up like an oven when he was practically sandwiched into the woman's very ample chest, which she was currently pressing into his mug. Giving a muffled, "I-I'm doing alright," in response, the adolescent demi-Saiyan allowed the giggling Maron to continue smothering him before she eventually loosened her hold, allowing him to stagger out of her grasp.

Stepping back, Maron looked the now red-faced boy in his light green eyes, "Wow. It's been so long. I didn't even recognize you. Look how much you've grown up!"

After taking a long gasp of air, the boy was soon able to respond coherently. "Y-Yeah. It's definitely been a while. Probably about three… four years. A lot of things have changed around here," Gohan chuckled, both in a dazed and slightly abashed manner as he stared back up at the blue-eyed beauty- who looked as though she hadn't aged a day since their last run-in with each other.

Practically glowing with joy, Maron then tilted her head at the young hero while resting a finger on her cheek, "Huh. This might be me imagination, but I don't think I remember you having blond hair?"

Seeing where her eyes were focused, Gohan gave a light-hearted laugh before reaching up to run his hands through his messy hair, "Oh, this? This is just something that the people on dad's side of the family can do to get stronger. My hair is normally black."

"I see," Maron mumbled, before then looking back down at the boy and smiling, "Well, I think you look so much cooler with blond hair." She then reached up and patted his cranium, feeling for herself how spiky his locks were, "You're way more handsome this way."

As a result, Gohan found his cheeks turning red at the woman's kind compliments. "Th-Thanks." Upon feeling her hand lift, the boy beamed at his group's former member. "And I have to say you haven't changed one bit, Maron-san. Your hair… your face. You're still the same, cute, energetic girl that I remember meeting back at the river."

The woman giggled and stuck her tongue out playfully, "Well, that's because I'm still super young, y'know." She then noticed the blue-skinned, orange-haired woman standing beside the demi-Saiyan and, after looking her over, then smiled at Gohan. "Oh. Is this person over here your girlfriend?"

Her question had both Gohan and Zangya stiffen as they glanced across at one another briefly, before looking back at the bluenette with sheepish grins in play. Their postures quickly became more undignified when the pair began scratching their heads and trying to act blasé- a sight that did not go amiss by the nearby Vegeta.

"Heh-heh. I uhh… wouldn't exactly say _girlfriend_," Zangya giggled nervously.

"More like a really, _really_ close friend," Gohan chuckled back. In that moment, it was clear the pair's heads had become filled with a number of memories of times they'd spent together that weren't quite appropriate for conversation amongst this family. "She's sort of new to the group, so you definitely haven't met each other before. Her name's Zangya."

"Oh. Is that so?" Maron chirped, before then turning to the girl in question and beaming, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Za-ya." Hearing the newcomer pronounce her name incorrectly had the alien in question frown and Gohan snicker a little. Of course, considering her nature and character, the clearly oblivious girl simply took her mistake in stride without realizing she'd made one, and clapped her hands together cheerfully. "Wow. You know, I don't usually say this to a lot of other girls I meet, but your skin is really pretty!"

The compliment towards her appearance snapped the Hera-seijin out of her irate state and caused her to stare. "Huh? Y-You think so?" Seeing the bewildered look on her face had Gohan grin at her.

Maron of course kept right on going with her exclamations, "Yeah! And your hair is super gorgeous as well!"

The additional statement prompted Zangya to reach up and tuck a bang behind her ear in a bashful manner. "Heh. Thanks. I take good care of it."

"I'll bet. I haven't seen another person with curls like yours in forever. They're fantastic!" Clearly, when it came to complimenting someone's looks and tastes for fashion, Maron was all up there… even though ninety-nine percent of her head was probably filled with air.

By this point, most of the other party guests had come around from the other side of the house to check out the newcomer. While most of them were clearly surprised at the arrival of Maron, a handful of them weren't exactly too thrilled to see her. Bulma for starters wasn't exactly all too impressed with her arrival, as was evident by how she had her arms crossed and was giving the young bluenette a bit of a stink eye. The second person was Vegeta, who was getting quite irked at the amount of noise that'd suddenly arrived on his side of the island.

And he'd really been enjoying himself too.

Yamcha, having realized exactly who'd turned up, visibly winced and looked across at the nearby Bulma. "Uhh. I think Krillin might have a little problem over here."

"I don't think _little_ quite covers it," Bulma replied, drumming her fingers impatiently against her hip as she frowned at the bubbly Maron, who was still currently preoccupied in chatting with Gohan and Zangya. While she had absolutely no problems with the girl catching up with the demi-Saiyan of their team, since he was one of the few people in their entire group that she'd been nice to, her previous relationships and interactions with the others had been somewhat… _hit and miss_. "Honestly, I was kind of hoping that girl had forgotten where this island was."

There were literally thousands of islands around the world. How Maron, of all people, was able to remember the exact location of _Kame House_ and what it looked like was beyond her, since she was pretty sure the girl had the IQ of a lost puppy. But perhaps she was a lot smarter than she or the others had given her credit for- though this was highly unlikely.

After trading some more compliments with Zangya about one another's respective appearances, and the Hera-seijin responding in kind with a pleasant smile on her face, a visibly delighted Maron then swung her hands behind her back and rocked on the spot. "Anyhow. Since it's been ages since I last saw you guys, I figured that I would take some time off work to come out here today and say _hi_." She craned her head excitedly around Gohan's head and looked over the other people beside the house. "By the way, is Krillin-kun still around? Or is he off saving the world from some big-bad monster again?"

While Zangya visibly snickered at that last remark, Gohan stepped up to Maron and answered in kind, "Yeah. Krillin's here. But uhh… I think it would be best to tell you that, uhh… he isn't exactly _single_ anymore," the young Saiyan started, drawing Maron's attention down to him as he began to speak. "Krillin has a new girlfriend."

"Huh? He… He does?" Maron blinked, straightening up in surprise when she heard the youngster say this.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah. They've been dating each other for quite a while now. I'd say about a couple of months. In fact, they just headed off on a fly around the islands just a few minutes before you arrived."

"Oh? Really?" Maron murmured, causing the young Saiyan to stiffen nervously, as he was wondering whether that was the right thing to say at this stage. The momentary look of what appeared to be disappointment that came upon her face made him feel a bit uncertain as to how the bubbly young woman would react.

While he knew Krillin had been with the bluenette for quite some time while they'd been "dating", and the two of them had enjoyed their days spent with each other, he also knew that they'd parted on rather awkward terms, in which the girl had gone off to get some ice-cream with another bloke after Krillin not-so-dramatically broke up with her It was something that his fellow Z-fighter and friend had disclosed to him after he came back to _Kame House_ following his last outing with her. Though some of the details remained relatively unknown to Gohan, he knew that relationships for couples like the one Krillin and Maron shared were quite significant, and that breakups often left both parties with unresolved feelings.

How Maron would take the news that her ex was seeing another woman was beyond the young hero. However, just when Gohan was expecting the worst, he suddenly saw Maron slip her hands behind her back and smile brightly at him.

"Well… good for him," she chirped, earning a surprised look from the Saiyan.

"Huh? So… you're really okay with that?" Gohan asked. "Because I know how close you guys were."

In return, Maron waved a hand at the youngster, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Since he was such a nice guy and super sweet, it would be really sad if he didn't find somebody who he could spend his time with. If Krillin is happy, then I'm happy as well," Maron replied, while at the same time looking between Gohan and Zangya intently. "Even though the two of us aren't going out anymore, that doesn't mean we still can't be friends with each other. I really enjoyed hanging out with you guys."

After hearing her explain her reasoning, the young Super Saiyan beamed at her. "That's a… very mature thing to say, Maron-san."

The woman giggled in response and winked at him, "Well… I can act like an adult too. I just don't because it's boring." It was then the girl brought her hand up and ruffled the blonde's hair playfully, "I'm going to go say hello to everybody else. It's great to see you again, cutie." She then jogged towards the pink wooden house, giggling as her feet trotted along the sand to where she saw Yamcha and Bulma standing not too far away.

Watching the girl run off on her own had Gohan and Zangya stare after the bluenette for several moments. As if they'd just witnessed the arrival of some sort of magical creature from a far-off land, the pair remained in a state reminiscent to awe, with the smiling half-Saiyan hero sparing a glance across at his orange-haired partner.

Upon noticing his friend's expression, Gohan chuckled, "I think she likes you," the boy remarked, while simultaneously setting his hands on his toned waist.

The Hera looked back at the boy in amusement, "Given her personality, I think she's the kind of person who would like anybody she meets… with the exception of bastards, of course." Zangya then put on a very mischievous look for her character, as she subtly leant over and nudged her demi-human companion in the side. "I noticed she appears to be rather fond of you, blondie."

Her observation had Gohan balk, "Huh? Really?"

A wicked expression framed the beautiful alien's face as she leant a bit closer to him, "I saw the way she was looking at you. Eyeing you. She was totally digging the grown-up, Super Saiyan vibes that you were giving off." She added to this by mockingly fanning her own face and exhaling hard, "Oooh. Even _I_ was getting a little steamed up." By raising the pitch in her voice, she was able to make herself sound a bit like Maron.

Realizing he was being teased, Gohan blushed briefly for a moment when she felt his friend's hot breath on his cheek. He then promptly lifted his hand and gave her a playful push in the shoulder, "Oh, come on. That's not funny."

His gesture had Zangya laugh, "But it's true! I'm not joking." The woman continued laughing while the boy next to her playfully pushed her off of him. When the Hera eventually calmed down, she then looked back at Maron and studied her curiously. "By the way, is it just me… or does she look a little bit like Bulma?" She added to this by pointing at her hair. "You know, a younger version of her… with longer hair?"

Her last comment funnily caused the Capsule Corp heiress to sneeze. This in turn caused Yamcha and Maron, both of whom were talking to one another, to jump in surprise at the woman's exclamation.

Gohan, tilting his head as he examined the young beauty in the hot pants and halter top from behind, blinked in momentary surprise. "Huh. Now that you mention it, she kind of does look a bit like Bulma." Really, a couple of the only differences he noticed was that the girl had a slight purple tint in her eyes and that her cheeks were a bit rounder, which went on to match the very buxom figure that she had. "Heh. That's neat."

Seeing Maron make a comment on Bulma's swimsuit and hear the scientist reply in a subdued but pleased manner, Zangya then nodded for the Saiyan to follow her. "Come on. Let's go grab some more food."

"Sure. Right behind you," Gohan responded, before following after his scantily dressed friend, leaving Vegeta sitting there on the sand and glaring after them.

After seeing them leave, the Prince of all Saiyans huffed and picked up his half-empty drink, "Hmph. Another nuisance earthling has shown up." He then went about taking a big gulp from it before setting it down. "And here I was hoping for a quiet day out."

OOO

Over the course of the next hour or so, the formerly wayward yet high-spirited Maron spent the majority of her arrival bouncing between each member of the Z-fighters who were present- reacquainting herself with the faces she once knew and becoming familiar with the ones she didn't. While at first Bulma was a touch uncertain and irked about having one of the ex-members of their group crashing their party, after some gentle convincing from Gohan- and unsurprisingly some very forward begging from Master Roshi- she decided to let it slide, on the grounds that the girl didn't cause any problems for them. Being the eager party goer that she was, Maron was delighted to be accepted back into the folds of their band and happily thanked the demi-Saiyan for his support.

For both Gohan and Zangya, the girl's impromptu arrival to their party also proved to be a rather interesting learning experience for the two of them, as the pair were able to observe how the blue-haired beauty interacted with certain members of their gang of variants and rogues.

It also gave the Hera-seijin a better idea of what this Maron person was actually like.

From what Zangya could deduce from her observations, Maron was a very friendly and outgoing individual, who wasn't afraid to meet new people and mingle with huge groups of people, which automatically made her a top tier social butterfly. The fact that she was also incredibly beautiful and cheerful made her seem all the more likeable on the surface, and someone that you could really get along with. However, about several minutes after her initial arrival on the island, the observing Hera quickly learned that Maron wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer.

That was putting it mildly.

Aside from being completely air-headed and ditzy, the bluenette was also a little bit dim when it came to talking about other things outside of fashion, clothing, food, and sports. Granted this was something to be expected from her personality and interests, the thing that stuck out the most about Maron was that she had very little common-sense and knowledge about basic social graces. Case in point; while she was reintroducing herself to Bulma- a person who didn't really like the airhead very much- she offhandedly and innocently commented that the woman was 'still the same old lady she remembered meeting', to which the scientist responded quite angrily. While this remark did come off as slightly rude in its own right, it was more along the lines of Maron not understanding that saying stuff like that to other people could be both inappropriate and hurtful.

And so, after seeing Bulma start shouting at the clearly confused Maron, Gohan thankfully managed to step in in time to stop his friend from murdering the girl on the spot. After explaining to the bluenette that what she said was bad and that it could upset a lot of people, the girl quickly saw reason behind his words and promptly apologized to Bulma. This helped to quell any current misgivings between any of the party guests and allowed everyone to proceed with their activities.

Following that little diversion, Maron continued moving from person to person- happily saying her hellos to old Turtle, whom she remembered fondly from her last visit, as well as Puar and Oolong. She also waved pleasantly to Master Roshi, whom she wisely kept her distance from when the old master tried to get a little too close for comfort, and also did the same to Chi-Chi. Though the Son mother shared a similar reaction to Bulma upon spotting the bluenette, she nevertheless responded with a wave of her own, before going back to enjoying the ocean view.

The last person she ended up greeting on her list was, expectedly, Vegeta. At first intrigued by the man's look, after trying to get a pleasant response from him, but getting nothing but a grunt, the woman decided to leave the man be. When she asked Gohan about the 'big grump' and why he was like that, the demi-Saiyan merely said that that's how the Prince of all Saiyans was, to which Maron said she didn't get it.

Once introductions had been made, the Z-fighters returned to business as usual, and quickly settled in for a beach-side lunch. With Yamcha taking charge of dealing out the food, the man made sure to feed all the women first before giving anything out to the men. The Saiyans of course were the last to get their food and when they did, they pretty much cleared the entire barbeque of everything that was edible.

The most amusing sight came after that when Gohan and Vegeta, sitting side-by-side at one of the foldout tables on the beach, scoffed down every steak, sausage, and kebab that they'd managed to get their hands on. The faces Zangya and Oolong wore as they sat on the opposite side of the table was of abject shock and disbelief, as they watched the two Saiyan males inhale one item of freshly cooked food after the other. The demi-Super Saiyan himself proudly took up his father's mantle of a black hole by speedily shoving two entire chicken legs into his mouth, before pulling out just the bone a split second later.

"This is… strangely surreal," Oolong commented as he watched the young Gohan eat- his cheeks bloated and a happy smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah," Zangya remarked, before leaning forward and grinning at the Super Saiyan in amusement, "Hey. Slow down, blondie. Otherwise you're going to choke."

Hearing her above the sounds of Vegeta's chewing, Gohan looked up at his friend and smiled, completely ignoring the fact he had some sauce on his chin. "Don't worry. I'm good. This is normal for me." He then promptly returned to eating, at the same time Vegeta speed-shovelled hamburgers into his mouth with the calm and finesse to be expected of the prince.

Once everyone had had their fill and thanked the human chef for his fine work, the group then returned to their previous activities. This time around, while Gohan and Zangya went to have a play in the water- where the young Saiyan was able to show off to his friend all the different sea creatures he could find wandering the shallows- Yamcha had a game of volleyball with Oolong on his team, and Bulma and Puar on the other team. As it turns out, the scientist was pretty damn good at hitting the ball around, and was even able to give the seasoned Z-fighter a run for his money.

As for Maron, well- after getting changed into her signature yellow swimsuit in the bathroom and causing a real stir with Master Roshi and Oolong upon her return- the bluenette went ahead and got straight into some wind-surfing on one of the boards she'd brought along. While everybody else was hanging around the shallows and watching from the sidelines, the bluenette spent most of her time tearing it up across the waves, laughing and giggling all the while as she performed several impressive tricks and manoeuvres across the swells.

Noticing Gohan and Zangya watching her from the shore with great intrigue, the cheerful young woman eventually pulled up on the water nearby and grinned at them. "Hey! Do you two want to have a go?" she asked.

Seeing the woman drift in on her board and float alongside them prompted the young Super Saiyan to smile up at the pro, "I… don't really know how to."

"Yeah, me neither," Zangya also answered. "This is… actually the first time I'm seeing this kind of sport."

Hearing the woman say that had Maron grin broadly at the pair, "Don't worry. I'll show you."

After cracking out a couple more boards from her capsule tin, Maron quickly gave each the demi-Saiyan and the Hera-seijin a board for them to practice on. As soon as they were loaded up, what followed from there was perhaps one of the most fascinating learning curbs that both Gohan and Zangya had ever undertaken, in which the two strongest warriors on Earth were taught how to windsurf by the very energetic, harebrained, and non-superhuman Maron.

While the pair were certainly masters when it came to the art of fighting, it was Maron who more or less held the platinum standard for beach and water-based activities. She certainly proved her metal in this field when she began showing the two heroes how to position themselves on the boards next to the sail. From there they would then use the sheet of plastic to catch the wind, while simultaneously adjusting their weight to appropriately balance themselves on the board.

The entire thing seemed simple enough in theory.

"Okay. I think I got this," a cautious Zangya said as she gently floated out over the water on the sail board. Gripping the ring tightly as the current and air carried her along, the woman watched the base carefully, all the while being watched by the ever attentive Gohan and curious Maron. "See! Piece of cake!"

Almost as soon as she said that, a strong gust of wind coming in from the side ended up hitting the sail violently and tipping the whole boat over, bowling the poor Hera-seijin straight into the water. While Gohan and Maron cringed when they saw the woman's spectacular stack from the shore, an observing Bulma, Yamcha and Oolong couldn't help but burst out laughing, with even Vegeta letting out a small laugh when he heard the Hera's scream followed by her splash.

With her board drifting upside-down nearby, Zangya ended up surfacing on top of the water a few seconds later. Shaking her wet hair out, the woman cursed and punched the waves, "Damn it!"

After Gohan gave a light chuckle of his own, Maron cupped her hand over her mouth and called across to the floundering Hera, "Watch out for those cross winds, Za-ya! They're very strong!"

Eyebrow twitching, the orange-haired alien woman barked back at the bluenette, "I NOTICED!"

In order to get the art of surfing right, Zangya then had to go through numerous trials and errors to see if she could manage it. Of course, much to her dismay and embarrassment, every time she tried surfing on the small waves around the shallows, her sail board kept on tipping her over and dumping her into the ocean. Her efforts wound up infuriating her and amusing the others, but after falling into the water about twenty times, the woman was soon able to do a full lap around the island by carefully steering her board through the currents and winds.

Gohan managed to master surfing a little bit quicker- only falling in a couple of times before being able to drift across the swells at his own leisure. Thanks to Maron cheering him on and giving him some much needed support as she drifted alongside him, the boy was able to master the skills for wind surfing so much easier.

In the end, the trio had a blast surfing alongside one another and racing each other across the waves, which Maron consistently one due to her higher levels of experience and skill. It was kind of entertaining watching her cut circles around the two Z-fighters while they were clumsily trying to out-do one another. But all in all, it was a great competition.

OOO

After drifting out further onto the ocean away from the island, Gohan and Zangya ended up taking a break by sitting on top of their boards and enjoying the view of the open ocean from their platforms. Hearing the seagulls caw overhead as they flew safely above the wave, the relaxing duo observed as Maron cut across the ocean on her board.

Seemingly skidding across a larger swell, the bluenette then did a glorious leap through the air, using the sail to perform a corkscrew on the base, before masterfully slamming back down on the water and continuing on. Her movements were practically flawless and- despite their own physics defying abilities- really went far in impressing both the demi-Saiyan and his partner at how well she was able to handle herself. Even simple activities like this were a treat to watch, especially when you hadn't practiced them at all.

Hearing the woman's delightful laugh from a distance had the adolescent Gohan smile, "I think she's really enjoying herself."

"A party animal and an adrenaline junky too, huh?" Zangya remarked, also observing as Maron surfed the waves in front of her and performed a sharp turn atop a crest. "Despite appearing so ordinary, she is quite remarkable in her own way."

"She's just so… radiant and full of energy," Gohan commented, while also resting back a bit more on his board while his leg remained dipped in the water, "I can see why Krillin was so taken with her. Having her around must've taken a lot off of his mind." It made sense. After all, his father's best friend did start dating the girl not long after coming back from Namek, which was definitely an adventure that they wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

Having someone like Maron to hang out with must've given Krillin some much-needed peace and belonging, not to mention a rare sense of joy you just couldn't experience with other people.

"She must have made him really happy."

Of course, while Zangya certainly saw reason behind Gohan's statements, she also had another bit of input to add to the conversation, "Yeah. In more ways than one, I bet." When she felt the boy look at him, the Hera then looked across at the Saiyan mischievously and nodded to where Maron was currently floating. "Sure, her personality is a real blast, but there's no way you can deny that she's a hot piece of ass. I mean, have you seen her body?"

Hearing the woman say this outright had Gohan's face flash red, followed shortly by him freaking out, "H-Huh? W-W-W-What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, blondie. As much as I love that innocent, farm-boy persona of yours, I know you're not as sweet and kindly as some people think you are. I know that from personal experience." Licking her lips at the boy and causing him to blush even more, the Hera then leant towards where he was sitting on his board and leered at him, "Admit it. You like staring at Maron's body, don't you?"

"N-No… I just-"

"I bet it doesn't help that the swimsuit she's wearing doesn't leave much to the imagination," Zangya carried on, while at the same time looking across at said girl to see her stop on the water nearby. "Go on. Take a good look at her." When she saw Gohan do as instructed, the pair were able to watch as the bluenette adjusted the sail on her board and set it down. Doing so caused her to bend over and show off her bubble-butt framed gloriously in her swimsuit's T-back. "All those curves… her ass… her thighs… and her boobs. I mean, damn. Even I'm getting a little bit turned on just talking about her."

"Zangya!" Gohan shouted at her, his face practically glowing at this point as he glared across at her. "D-Do I really need to hear this?"

Giggling lecherously, Zangya then had her board drift closer to Gohan, allowing her to hop on to his and slide right next to him. The moment her bare skin came into contact with his as she pressed into his side, the blue-skinned beauty smiled, "I bet you want to do all kinds of naughty things to her, just like you do to me, little hero," the alien whispered to the red-faced Super Saiyan. Her eyes bore into his for several moments before tracing down to his shorts, where she clearly spotted the tent that'd formed. It was a sight that was all too familiar to her. "Mmm… although, I wouldn't exactly say _little_."

Feeling his senses and heartbeat starting to run wild, the blushing Gohan took a deep breath to try and calm himself. Picking up Zangya's natural aroma, the boy gave a soft groan when he felt the woman's hand rest on his thigh. When he looked back at the alien to see her beautiful smile on him, the demi-Saiyan swallowed nervously as he prepared to say something, only for them to be interrupted by Maron calling out to them.

"Hey, you two lovebirds. What are you doing floating and talking over there by yourselves?" the bluenette called out, interrupting the duo. "Come on. Let's head back to the island before we get all wrinkly."

Feeling both incredibly relieved- and a tiny bit frustrated at having his moment with Zangya cut short before any good parts could start- the very flushed Gohan quickly scrambled to his feet, hopped over to his friend's board, and quickly started drifting back to shore. Catching a few waves in, the blond demi-Saiyan was able to escape the reach of Zangya's perverted fingers, yet couldn't help but sense her mischievous smile boring into him from behind.

Looking back to see Zangya stick her tongue out at him had Gohan smirk and shake his head. When his board reached the shore a few seconds later, he speedily stepped off of it and pulled it up onto the dry sand, away from the water.

Maron, who'd also propped her board nearby, grinned across at the blond Saiyan, "That was fun."

"Yeah. It sure was," Gohan chirped back, stepping away from his craft to beam at the woman. "Thanks for letting us borrow these, Maron-san."

"It was my pleasure," the girl replied, glancing across to see their Hera partner gently steer hers towards them, before then looking at the adolescent hero curiously. "What were you and Za-ya-san talking about over there?"

Stiffening up a bit at the question, the still heated Gohan averted his gaze momentarily. This was just so that he could avoid looking at the woman who was still packed away in her skimpy yellow one-piece swimsuit. Thanks to his friend's teasing, it was now incredibly hard for him to ignore just how beguiling and luscious the former member of their group actually was.

"N-Nothing in particular. My friend was just… being silly. That's all…"

"Hmm?" Maron murmured to herself while stepping towards the youngster and craning her face towards him. Seeing him looking away from her and appearing a bit nervous had the bluenette tilt her head, "Are you sure? Because it looked like the two of you were talking about something interesting." Seeing the boy shiver a little, Maron then broke out a mischievous smile and moved a little bit closer, to the point that she was just a few inches away from the youngster. "Come on. You can tell me. If you do, I'll give you a little kiss on the cheek. Would you like that?"

Clenching his jaw tightly while his fingers curled into fists, Gohan took another breath before smiling back at the beautiful young woman standing in front of him. "N-No thanks. I'm good."

"Aww. Are you sure?" Maron asked, while puffing her cheeks out cutely.

"Y-Yeah. I uhh… umm…" Clearing his throat, Gohan then relaxed a little and quickly walked around the bluenette, "I need to go get some water." Feeling that this was the best thing he could say to avoid further interrogation, the demi-Saiyan wisely decided to excuse himself before he could be pressed any further. Doing so allowed him to evade Maron.

Unbeknownst to him however, due to the haste at which he had left, he missed the disappointed yet curious look Maron sent his way, who watched the boy disappear around the corner and into the house.

"_Yikes. That was close,"_ Gohan thought as he scaled the front steps and into the pink house resting in the middle of the small island. As he opened the doors to head inside, the still slightly red-faced Saiyan couldn't help but furrow his brow in a stressed-out manner. _"Geez. Why are the girls acting like that? It's so weird."_

Zangya he could understand. After all, the pair had been secretly sharing a very intimate relationship with one another for the past month or so, and the Hera certainly enjoyed teasing him. However, for some reason, she was being more forceful and forward than normal, especially when they were out near the rest of her friends. This in turn was also having an effect on him regarding Maron. Though he knew the bluenette was incredibly playful and lively in her own right, always wanting to do something active or tease someone to get her way, now that he'd become more aware of her physical attractiveness, it'd become incredibly difficult for Gohan to hold back the surge of lewd thoughts that bubbled to the surface.

He reasoned that his influx of inappropriate fantasies and desires was because he was still going through adolescence, and was currently in the process of discovering the best parts of it. Apparently it was even more potent due to the Saiyan blood flowing through his veins. It certainly explained why even now, after escaping Zangya and retreating from Maron, that he was unable to rid his thoughts of the captivating bluenette and her shapely body. Just imagining her doing perverted activities while dressed in nothing but her yellow swimsuit- or none at all- was causing him all kinds of grief, and making it very difficult to hide his reactions- especially in his board shorts.

Thankfully he was able to keep anything peculiar out of sight when he managed to enter _Kame House_. Looking through the windows outside, he could see Yamcha had gone for a swim, with Oolong and Puar floating about in the shallows on top of an inflatable water ring. Across from them he saw Master Roshi subtly ogling Bulma in her swimsuit, the latter of whom had wandered over to where Vegeta was standing and was asking him to go out on the water with her on a surf-board, to which he was typically responding to in a hesitant manner.

And of course his mother, Chi-Chi, had fallen asleep on the couch with the book she was reading lying on the table beside her. The pregnant mother looked to be completely at peace, with a content smile on her face and not an ounce of stress to be noticed on her visage.

Smiling at seeing his parent taking it easy, which in turn helped him to forget most of his troubles, the young Super Saiyan headed over to the kitchen. Helping himself to a glass from the cupboard- and being extra careful not to shatter it with his strength- the boy poured himself a cool glass of water from the fridge and gulped it down in one go.

Feeling incredibly refreshed, he prepared to get himself another, until the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him caused him to spin around. Gohan then found himself face to face with Maron, who'd somehow managed to follow the youngster into the house without him noticing. Her radiant smile came in full force the moment she saw the surprised young Saiyan look in her direction.

"Hey-yo," the girl chirped happily, "Watcha doin' in here, Gohan-kun?"

Shaking out of his daze, the demi-Saiyan smiled, "Oh. I'm just… taking a little break from the sun. We've been out there almost all day and, well… I just needed to get inside to cool off for a couple of minutes."

"Hm. Yeah. It is pretty hot out there," Maron replied, smiling sweetly as she glanced out the window and towards the beach. "But the waves are good and the water is really nice. Maybe I'll go for a little bit of snorkelling after a short rest." She then looked back at the young Super Saiyan and beamed at him. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure. I'd love to," Gohan replied, causing the girl to visibly brighten before holding up the plastic jug resting on the bench next to him, "Would you like some water too? There's plenty in here."

The bluenette shook her head, "No thanks. I'm alright. Although…" Pausing for a moment as she then looked down at her arms, the young woman then grinned at the youngster, "I was so excited to get out and have some fun that I forgot to bring sunscreen with me. Do you know where your friends would keep a bottle around here? Bulma ran out and no one else has any."

"Umm… I'm not sure…" Gohan scratched his head while looking around, "I think there might be some in the bathroom. I'll go check."

Maron skipped happily on the spot, "That'd be great. Thank you."

After setting aside his glass, Gohan then headed over to the washroom on the ground floor, where he quickly checked the sink and the cupboards. Following a quick rummage through the various bottles and containers, the adolescent Saiyan frowned when he couldn't find anything, and decided to go check the upstairs bathroom instead. All the while the young hero was followed closely by the inquisitive Maron, who in that instant adopted the traits of a curious puppy trotting after its owner. Honestly, it was kind of cute seeing the bluenette following after the shorter and younger Saiyan as he ventured up the stairs to the next floor.

Managing to make it to the next bathroom- this one being complete with both a shower and a toilet- Gohan quickly found a large bottle of sunscreen sitting on the counter and quickly picked it up. "Found one," he said, turning around to show his prize to Maron.

Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, Maron clapped her hands together in delight, "Well done." Taking the bottle from him after he held it out to her, the woman nodded, "I knew you could do it. You're a real life-saver."

"No problem. Always glad to help," Gohan replied, feeling his heart lift a little at being praised by the blue haired beauty. "The last thing you want to do is get burnt… so make sure to cover yourself well."

"I will. Don't worry," Maron chirped, before suddenly stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her, causing Gohan to balk a little in surprise. Turning to the boy standing on the bathmat, the smiling bluenette then held up the bottle she was given, "Do you… think you could help put some on my back? I can't reach there at all and… I don't really trust some of the others to do it." She was of course referring to Master Roshi and Oolong. But that was a discussion for another time.

"Uh. O-Okay. I'll do it," Gohan stuttered a little, having not expected to be asked straight away, but being glad to help all the same. It wasn't in his nature to straight up turn someone down when they're requesting assistance.

Stepping as Maron stepped forward towards the centre of the small washroom, the woman then squeezed some of the cream into her hand and began massaging it into her shoulders and arms. Seeing her get to work prompted Gohan to move away, a mild sense of embarrassment quickly coming over him when he realized that he was in a bathroom with another woman. Since a place like this was reserved for more personal usage, he couldn't help but feel like he was being a little intrusive, standing there and observing as a friend of his was prepping herself.

The fact that she was also gorgeous to boot made it even more difficult not to get a little rattled.

Standing there quietly in a very attentive state, Gohan gulped as he intently watched Maron run her hands up and down her arms in a sensuous manner, over her shoulders and then around her neck. At first her actions seemed harmless and ordinary. But when the woman got some more sunscreen and began working it into her collar and over her breasts, the young demi-Saiyan's discomfort grew exponentially.

His face turning red as he observed Maron run her delicate fingers around the exposed parts of her chest, the demi-Saiyan suddenly felt a familiar, primal urge rush through his chest and right up his back, causing his fingers to tighten as he took in the sight of the bluenette lathering the sunscreen into her skin. Almost every one of Gohan's senses seemed to heighten all at once in an effort to record this moment in its entirety, allowing him to soak in every little movement of the young woman's hands running luxuriously over her flesh and curves. Her skin shone under the bathroom's light as the sunscreen lotion sank into it, which was accentuated by the woman arching her back and puffing her chest out to get better access to it. The light moan that she gave as she slipped her hand under her suit to run a bit over the covered parts of her breasts, practically had Gohan's hair stand on end.

"_Whoa…"_ Gohan thought as he shamelessly ogled the girl as she nonchalantly turned around, bent over, and proceeded to rub sunscreen down her thighs and calves. The act caused her to show off her superb rear, framed in her thong-style yellow swimsuit, which caused the demi-Saiyan to swallow nervously as his eyes stared hungrily at the girl's firm rump. It was only after a few moments of gaping and hearing the girl hum to herself that the adolescent realized what he was doing and promptly shook himself out of his daze._ "No. Bad Gohan. __**Bad**__. Stop thinking like that…"_

He tried to turn his attention away from the blue-haired vixen and focus on something else. Unfortunately for him though, his body's natural chemistry overrode any sense of reason and chivalry he was able to invoke. So even when he tried to avert his gaze somewhere else in the bathroom, the image of Maron touching herself in ways that were inappropriate for someone of his age to witness continued to run rampant through his young mind.

It only took him a minute before his good-hearted resolve eventually broke down and his eyes nervously panned back over to Maron, where he was able to see the woman sensuously stretch her leg out to run the rest of her sunscreen down.

"_Kami, she's gorgeous…" _In that instant, Gohan was unable to deny the fact that the bluenette's shapely form was one of the hottest and most delectable sights he had ever laid eyes on.

Zangya's earlier probing had also born truth, as the young Saiyan's thoughts were now becoming plagued by various lewd images and scenarios of him doing perverted things to Maron. This in turn helped to stoke the ever-growing animalistic Saiyan tendencies within him.

Hearing Maron grunt as she straightened back up quickly brought the daydreaming Gohan back to earth, where he watched as the lightheaded bluenette checked out her limbs to make sure she was all covered. "Good. That's all done." She then glanced across at the blond and smiled warmly at him. "You can do my back now, Gohan-kun."

Swallowing nervously when he saw the captivating female bat her eye-lashes at him cutely, the blushing half-Saiyan gulped, smiled, and shakily stepped forward. "Sure. Easy enough."

The moment he took the bottle from Maron though, the boy then saw her turn around once again, before promptly removing the straps of her swimsuit from her shoulders and pulling them down her arms. This exposed the bits of her back that were still covered and after folding her arms over her chest, the young woman smiled back at Gohan. "Make sure to cover all of it, okay?"

Freezing for a moment when he saw the beauty show her back, from the subtle grooves of her shoulder blades to the elegant curve of her spine, the young Super Saiyan quickly did his best to calm his racing heart. Once he did, he then put some sunscreen in his hands, set the bottle down, and gently began massaging it into her back.

"Mmm… that's nice," Maron murmured, causing the boy to blush even more as he ran his palms over her shoulder blades, up her neck, and then slowly down her sides. The pleasance of the experience wasn't lost on the girl at all, who closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the boy gently rub the sunscreen in. "You're pretty thorough, aren't you, Gohan-kun?"

The Saiyan chuckled back, "I have to be. You don't want my leaving any white streaks or blotches, do you?"

"Hm. No," Maron replied, lifting her head a little bit and giving a blissful sigh when she felt the youngster move lower, rubbing her muscles all the while. "I knew asking you to help was the right call. Oooh. Your hands feel really good."

Spurred on by her compliments, the incredibly heated Gohan broke off for a moment to add some more cream to his hands. After getting a good amount out, he went straight back to work. The act of helping Maron with this task inadvertently allowed him to become more familiar with the girl's luscious build, with his palms tracing the smooth and delightful contours of the girl's body from her smooth shoulders to her grip-able hips. Spreading the lotion evenly allowed him to cover even more bases, from her toned sides, up the arching curve of her back, and down to the groove just above her buttocks.

As tempting as the opportunity was, the level-headed Gohan didn't want to push too far with his actions. The youngster simply had to be content with the areas he was given and, as proven by his technique, he did so with extreme efficiency.

Not long after starting, Gohan finished up less than two minutes later- stepping away and lathering the rest of the cream into his hands. "There. All done."

"Are you sure?" Maron asked, her voice sounding a bit disappointed as she turned around to face him. "That was pretty quick. I thought it would take you longer to do my back."

Gohan, feeling a bit puzzled and also anxious, tilted his head at her, "D-Did you want me to do more?"

"Well… I was going to ask if you wanted to do my front, since you were doing my back so well," Maron said in a soft voice, before skilfully slipping the top of her suit back on. Upon making sure everything was secure, the young woman turned around and smiled at the blond, "But this is fine." When she saw the demi-Saiyan standing there as stiff as a board and looking away from her, the bluenette blinked, "Huh? What's wrong?"

Thinking quick on his feet, the red-faced adolescent averted his gaze, "N-Nothing's wrong. It's just… uhh… it's a little bit stuffy in here."

"Oh?" When Maron craned her head at the boy a little more and saw his eyes glance at her briefly, the bluenette quickly deduced what was going on. Smiling slyly, the female quietly walked over to the youngster and got her face right in front of him, which she noticed had his shoulders tense, "Are you feeling funny because you're in here with _me_?"

"Th-That's… not really…" Gohan stuttered, all the while feeling the woman lean even closer to him. She came so close to him in fact that the blond was able to catch a whiff of her perfume, which caused his toes to curl when the proximity between them was whittled away.

"Is it because you're interested in my body?" Maron asked, stepping even closer and causing Gohan to back up. It only took a few paces for the Saiyan's back to hit the wall, and as soon as he did the youngster knew he was trapped. The blue-haired beauty took advantage of this by getting right up against the boy- placing her hands on either side of the adolescent on the wall and playfully pressing her large chest into his. "Girls aren't blind, you know, Gohan-kun. I noticed you staring at me right away."

"_Shoot,"_ Gohan cursed in his head, his face flaring up as he found himself staring back at the tall, sexy woman, whose expression had taken on a much naughtier visage. The smile she had on and the look in her slightly lidded eyes promised trouble… and not the civilized kind either.

Feeling her soft boobs pushing against his bare body and lifting up towards his chin didn't help one bit.

Feeling the boy squirm against her had Maron tilt her head in amusement, "Don't worry. I'm actually happy that you like looking at me so much, Gohan-kun." She then moved in even closer, at the same time bringing up her leg and brushing her inner thigh against his- right up to where his crotch was packed inside his board shorts. "It tells me that you like what you see… and to be honest… so do I. You've grown into quite a handsome young man." Moving her face in closer to his and feeling him stiffen up, when the girl proceeded to press her hip against the Saiyan's, the young girl suddenly gave a blink of surprise and looked down. "Ara? What's this?"

"S-Sorry," Gohan stammered in a quiet voice, as he realized she'd discovered his current 'problem'.

Staring down at the tent in his boxers as that was now brushing against her smooth thigh, Maron grinned eagerly, "It's all swollen down here. You must really be excited then, huh?" She then glanced back at the Saiyan to see him avert his gaze momentarily. "Hey. Would you like to fuck me?"

The question had Gohan look back at the luscious woman in surprise, "Eh? Really?"

"Sure. Since you're such a cutie, I wouldn't mind doing it with you," Maron replied, at the same time bringing her right hand down past the boy's shoulder and arm, past his hip, before eventually resting her palm over the large bulge in his shorts. Feeling the contents throb against her as a result caused the bluenette to moan softly. "Ooh. It's really hard, huh? It bet it must be pretty strong." After massaging his crotch and feeling it grow even larger, the eager woman promptly dropped to her knees and hastily undid the string of his trunks. Upon which she then gripped the sides of the taut waistband, "Let's see what you're hiding under here."

The young Saiyan remained silent- doing nothing as he watched Maron pull his shorts down and over his crotch. As soon as she yanked them to his legs, his erection sprang free, drawing a gasp from the girl and causing him to instinctively tense up. When he looked down, he saw the bluenette was gaping at the monster she had set loose and was now standing proudly in front of her.

"Wah. What is this? It's so… _huge_…" Maron exclaimed, her eyes shimmering in awe as she gazed at the enormous dick pointing towards the ceiling. Seeing the thick shaft throb and its bulbous head poke out caused the bluenette to gulp in anticipation. "Amazing." She then peered up at the boy and gave him a sultry smile, "Have you done something like this before?"

Gohan, his face hot with uncertainty, nodded, "Y-Yeah."

"Let me guess… was it with your friend Za-ya?" When she saw him bite his bottom lip, the bluenette giggled. "My. Gohan-kun really _has_ grown up. And here I was secretly hoping I'd be your first."

"H-Have you… done it before as well?" the blond asked, not really knowing what to expect.

The bluenette shrugged. "A couple of times. Most recently with Krillin. But that's it," Maron replied, admiring Gohan's incredible phallus for a few more seconds before giving him a lecherous smile. "Well then… I guess I should get started. Stay right there." Keen to get started, the girl then reached up and grasped the base of the young Saiyan's shaft. Delighted that she couldn't get her fingers all the way around it, she then began to work his cock from top to bottom, using firm, long strokes of her hand to get it fully erect.

Feeling his dick grow even more under her touch, the incredibly excited Maron licked her lips hungrily, before leaning forward and running her tongue up the underside of his shaft. Hearing the adolescent Saiyan let out a low groan of delight when her hot breath brushed against his skin, the bluenette then wasted no time in taking the bulbous head between her soft lips, before swallowing the entire top half of his cock. From there, she proceeded to bob her head up and down at a vigorous pace.

Gohan felt his fingers dig into the wall as the young woman in front of him sucked him off- the erotic sounds of her slurps and moans reverberating throughout the entire bathroom, and setting the tone for the events to come. Almost immediately the boy felt bolts of pleasure shoot through his loins and straight up his back, as the sensation of Maron's hot mouth around his cock as she moved up and down on him using slow, sensual movements, was the most subline thing he'd ever experienced.

"_Kami… she's as good Zangya,"_ Gohan thought, gritting his teeth and fighting down a groan when Maron gave a good, long suck as she pulled back on his length. His body shivering when Maron suckled on the head of his dick, the young Super Saiyan then peered down to see her gaze up at him- her lips wrapped tight around his girth in the most erotic fashion imaginable. "Th-That feels… really good, Maron-san."

Removing her lips from the tip with a 'pop', the bluenette grinned, "Oh, you wait. Because I'm just getting started." Almost as soon as she said this, the woman then wrapped her hands around the boy's thighs, opened her mouth, and went all the way down on his dick to the base. Feeling her tight mouth engulf his entire cock in one hit caused Gohan's head to roll back and a shudder of pleasure to envelop his entire body. The vibrations of the woman's moan ran up his whole shaft, and served to stimulate him further.

From there, Maron began deep-throating his cock with great intensity, her head moving up and down the whole eleven inches of his shaft in a hypnotic manner. Closing her eyes as she doubled her efforts, the bluenette's moans of enjoyment were muffled by the enormous cock filling her throat, which she began lathering over with her tongue as her head bounced up and down on his rock-hard length.

The sounds of the woman's slurps as she continued to inhale the Saiyan's dick grew in volume. When her speed and intensity of her blowjob increased, Gohan felt his legs start to go weak, which then led to him staggering to the side. Without even bothering to stop, Maron skillfully led the young Saiyan over and sat him on the toilet lid, where she then wrapped her arms firmly behind his legs and began taking his dick even deeper.

When the demi-Saiyan looked down to see Maron gazing up at him with her half-lidded gaze and her cheeks inhaling as she sucked on his organ, the boy couldn't help but groan, "Kami. S-So hot…"

As Gohan writhed beneath her and moaned softly in enjoyment, Maron felt her eyes roll back a little as she felt the head of his dick touch the back of her throat. _"His cock is so big and thick…"_ Giving a long hard slurp as she pulled back, the woman took a moment to vigorously run her tongue over the head, savouring his pre-cum, before going straight down on him once again._ "Mmm… and he tastes sooo good. I want more!" _Continuing her blow job, Maron's head picked up speed, causing the tip of the boy's cock to hit her throat again and again. "Mm… hnn… mhh…"

After a few more minutes of enjoying the woman's tight, moist mouth engulfing him, Gohan soon felt a familiar pressure building at his base, which caused him to clutch the sides of the toilet seat tightly. Gritting his teeth as he attempted to fight back the sensations creeping up on him, the youngster soon felt his limit reach when the woman's sucking intensified once more. "I… I'm gonna… cum!"

Hearing this prompted Maron to give increase her tempo one last time, her moaning growing more frequent as she went down on his dick as far as she could. The woman held the pace, eagerly awaiting for her partner to reach his climax, and let loose the reward that she'd been craving. A few seconds later, after several more vigorous slurps and bobs, the teetering Gohan suddenly brought his hands up, grabbed the bluenette's head, and rammed his hips flush against her face.

"I'm cumming!" Gohan shouted, groaning as he felt his cock explode in her throat.

The surprised Maron could only give a muffled squeal when she felt the young Saiyan flood her mouth with his seed. His release was so sudden and so intense that the moment she felt his hot cream pour down her throat, the blue-haired beauty's eyes rolled back into her head and a lustful moan escaped her tight, full lips.

"_Kami… th-there's so much…" _Maron thought, at the same time gulping down as much of the boy's essence as she could as his cock unloaded everything into her. _"It tastes so good!"_ The bluenette's whole body quivered in pleasure as she felt her mouth become filled by the boy's cum. Unable to swallow it all, some of it dribbled out from the corners of her lips, with the girl's senses becoming overwhelmed by the demi-Saiyan's scent and taste.

After about several spurts, in which Gohan kept Maron's head pushed fully down on his dick, the youngster let out one last groan before slowly releasing her. He felt the woman move off of his cock as it popped out of her mouth- a bit of his essence trailing from her lips.

Savouring the taste as she rolled whatever cum was left in her mouth, Maron watched as the pleasure-stricken Gohan cracked open his eyes to peer down at her. When she saw the panting boy eye her exhaustedly, the girl smiled, opened her mouth to show him the load she still had, before closing it and swallowing it. Opening it a second later and revealing it was all gone, the bluenette then grinned lecherously, "Your cum is so thick and tasty, Gohan-kun. I'm surprised." Seeing the adolescent smile wryly at her in response, she then looked back at his dick, only to quickly blink in astonishment. "Oh wow. Even after letting out so much, you're still that hard?"

"It'll… take a while… to calm down," Gohan replied.

"I wonder why," Maron murmured, watching as his cock throbbed before her wide eyes.

Taking one last deep breath, the demi-Saiyan grinned at her. "Maybe it's because you're so sexy, Maron-san."

This remark caused Maron to blush and smile warmly up at the youngster. After which she then sensuously ran her hands up his thighs and slowly stood up between his legs. "Since you've always been so nice to me… and because you're such an irresistible hunk… I'm going to let you do whatever you want to me, cutie." Leaning forward and pressing her chest into his, she then leaned in and gave the Saiyan a deep, passionate kiss on the lips. Gohan didn't fight the gesture and responded with equal vigour, their tongues tangling before the girl pulled away and grinned at him. "Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

Without saying a word, Gohan- his confidence reinvigorated by the woman's actions- picked up his swimming shorts, stood up, took the young woman by the hand, and quietly led her out of the bathroom. After checking outside to make sure nobody was there- at the same time stretching out his senses just to be sure- the blond then led Maron down the hallway and up the second set of stairs into the attic.

The roof, which situated above the rest of the house, was exactly the same as the demi-Saiyan remembered it being since the last time he visited here. Aside from a few cupboards and storage boxes that were sitting up against the walls, the area was spacious, open, and provided all the quiet and privacy a person needed. It was also incredibly sound-proofed, as the woodwork that'd been used in this portion of the building's construction was incredibly thick. Gohan knew this well from experience, as his father had been moved to this spot while he'd been going through the mid-term stages of the heart virus. That itself had been a very unnerving period for all of them. Thankfully his mother had sterilized and spot-cleaned the area after his father had recovered.

As for the other essentials, the attic was also the very area where Master Roshi kept most of his unused futons and pillows, which were ideal for the activities Gohan and Maron were planning to commence.

"Ooh… cozy," Maron remarked after stepping into the room and having a look around. "So this is the top floor of _Kame House_, huh? I don't think I've ever been up here."

"Yeah. I've only been in the attic a couple of times during my visits, but that's it," Gohan replied, making sure to shut the door behind them and moving into the room. Still buck naked, the slightly red-faced adolescent went over to the nearby boxes, grabbed a futon and a couple of pillows that were lying on top of it, and laid them out on the floor in the centre of the chamber. After making sure the sheets were evenly spread, the blond smiled warmly up at Maron and gestured down to the makeshift bed grandly, "M'lady?"

Maron giggled at his words, "A gentleman as well, I see." Seeing Gohan standing there in the buff, the bluenette then decided she should do the same and promptly began removing her swimsuit. Pulling the straps over her shoulders, the buxom young woman then dragged the rest of it down her superb, shapely body, and over her smooth legs. After letting the suit drop to the floor and stepping out of it, the bluenette then stood proudly before Gohan- her hip cocked to the side and her hand resting seductively against her right thigh. "Well? What do you think, cutie?"

Gohan literally had to do a double-take after seeing Maron strip down to the nude. Truly, she was everything he thought she was and more. A hot, voluptuous body with smooth skin, topped with wide hips, a thin, toned waist, and big, firm, perfectly round breasts that were at least an E, capped with dark pink nipples, the girl was truly a sight to behold. Along with her long, shoulder-length blue hair, the girl also had a small, trimmed patch of blue over her crotch, showing that the carpet indeed matched the drapes. Overall, the girl had all the qualities of a super model in her prime, which was something Gohan suspected she had as a job. The fact that he was able to observe her now, in all her nude, smooth, unblemished glory, made him feel like the luckiest boy in the world.

After taking a deep breath to steady his racing heart and to keep his raging, Saiyan hormones in check, Gohan- his pole still flying firm and high- stepped over to the slightly blushing Maron and smiled up at her. "You look fantastic, Maron-san. Stunning."

Beaming happily, the girl then walked up to the adolescent, draped her arms over his shoulders, and gazed into his light green eyes. "Thank you." She then gave him another tender kiss, which became more heated as the demi-Saiyan wrapped his arms around her waist and the girl wrapped her leg around his. Grinding her pelvis against Gohan's in a show of enthusiasm, Maron then broke the kiss and smiled at her partner, "You can just call me Maron, Gohan-kun."

After sharing one last look with one another, the young warrior then got right to business, and promptly buried his face into her neck- where he proceeded to kiss and chew on the woman's delicious skin. Hearing Maron give a low moan from his actions, he then brought a hand up, cupped her right breast, and started to knead it firmly. Feeling her respond by tangling her fingers through his hair and running a hand down his back eagerly, Gohan then trailed nibbles and kisses down her collar, before moving to her left breast and devouring the nipple.

Showing off the skill with his mouth, the boy worked his tongue and teeth over her hardened nub, causing the woman to dig her fingers into him and roll her head back in a series of hot groans. Delighting in the reactions he was elliciting from her and the taste of her skin, Gohan proceeded to work both her breasts simultaneously- confidently massaging one mound and hungrily suckling on the other.

Feeling her excitement rising within the pit of her stomach, Maron wrapped her leg higher up Gohan's body and proceeded to groove her hip against him, gasping out loud when she felt his firm rod rub against her pussy. With their passion escalating, the demi-Saiyan removed his mouth from her breast, looked up at her, and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues quickly became entangled in a sordid exchange of lust as the pair practically devoured one another, with the bluenette further grinding against the adolescent while his hands moved down to cup her butt cheeks and push his own hips into her.

Following a heated make out session, the red-faced pair promptly separated. Panting heavily as they gazed longingly into each other's eyes, Maron then unwrapped her arms from around the boy, laid herself down on the futon, and spread her legs before his hungry gaze. While her right hand pawed at one of her breasts, the blue-haired beauty ran her other hand down her taut stomach, past her hip, and began rubbing the folds of her nether regions- enticing the blond.

"Look. I got this wet just by giving you a blowjob," Maron moaned, her cheeks reddening and breathing quickening as she continued to play with herself. She gazed up at the silent demi-Saiyan in need. "Come on, Gohan-kun. I want it…"

Nostrils flaring as his own instincts spurred him on, the young Super Saiyan knelt down on the futon and positioned himself between Maron's legs. The girl tantalizingly bit the edge of her finger, anxiously waiting for the boy to insert his enormous cock into her pussy. However, just when it seemed like he was about to enter her, the boy suddenly hooked his arms under her legs and buttocks, lifted her up, and dipped his head toward her special place.

Maron's head rolled back in a gasp when she felt the boy's lips envelop her folds. Her back also arching in surprise, the young woman then began to moan wantonly as the eager Super Saiyan licked at her folds- his tongue darting out and slipping inside of her. Feeling him lift her up higher to gain better access to her entrance caused the bluenette to squirm in delight- her back twisting to the side when she felt the youngster nibble at her pussy before pressing his mouth against it and beginning to suckle on it.

"Ooohh… aahhh… y-yes… Gohan-kun. J-Just like that! Aaah… that feels… so good!"

His senses being overwhelmed with the woman's scent, the half-Saiyan hero groaned as he ventured on further. After hooking her legs over his shoulders and hoisting her up further, causing her lower half to be completely suspended off of the futon, Gohan proceeded to double his efforts. Burying his tongue deep inside her hot, moist channel and feeling her pussy throb against his tongue, the boy then slowly moved up her snatch towards the top. Spying the bud of her special area emerge from the folds, the adolescent Saiyan honed in and attacked it with his tongue.

The result was instantaneous- Maron's upper-back suddenly snapping upwards and a rapturous squeal of delight leaving her throat. The girl's moans filled the room as Gohan began lavishing attention to her clit, causing the blue-haired model to start panting rapidly as bolts of pleasure shot through her core.

"AAaah! Kami! Yes! Gohan-kun! Right there! Right there! Keep going-Aaaah!" Maron cried out, feeling her hips move in time with the boy's tongue as he ate her out. When his lips clamped around her sensitive spot and sucked, the bluenette's body twisted again and another loud moan of delight escaped her lungs, "YES! AAAAHHH! YES! G-GOHAN-KUN! AAH-AAAAAAH!" Her breathing growing rapid as more shivers rushed through her body, the now sweating bluenette soon felt a deep pressure building deep in her core, which signalled the coming of her climax. Desperate to reach it, the girl moved her hands up, gripped the top of Gohan's head, and proceeded to grind her hips against his wonderful mouth with enthusiasm. "UHH-UUUUUHH! YES-YES-YES! I-I'M GONNA CUM! OOOHHH! FUCK! I'M GONNA… I'M GONNA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

After one last suckle from Gohan's lips, Maron was sent hurtling over the edge. A rush of white heat shot through the girl's back as her entire body seized up, her eyes becoming filled with a blinding light as she forced the demi-Saiyan's face into her pussy, which twitched and spurted her hot juices all over his chin. In the midst of her euphoric high, the girl's legs curled around the boy's shoulders and gripped his back like a vice, at the same time her hips bucked and her body was rocked with convulsions of raw pleasure.

With the pressure that was built up in her core finally being released, Gohan helped the girl ride out her orgasm as long as he could- using his tongue to continue stimulating her sensitive spot. When her body finished trembling several seconds later, the stricken Maron then collapsed onto the futon in a bliss- her arms falling to her sides and her damp back dropping to the sheets.

The girl's ample chest heaved up and down as she took in deep gulps of air, the momentary reprieve allowing her head to clear and the fuzziness to go away. When her senses reawakened moments later, she looked towards the end of the futon just in time to see Gohan set down her legs, before slowly crawling up her body- kissing and licking her all the while. Squirming about in delight when his tongue worked her bellybutton, she then felt him graze over her firm breasts, before suspending his chest over hers.

"That was… amazing…" Maron breathed as she marveled at the adolescent, "How… did you get… so good at this?"

Gohan, his eyes burning with the confidence of a true Saiyan, grinned down at her, "Lots of practice." When he saw her give him a naughty stare of want and desire, the blond then spoke, "Hey, could you do me a favour?"

"Hm?"

"Could you use your mouth on me again? You were very good at it before and... I'd like to give it another try," the adolescent remarked, his voice unwavering and firm in its request.

Maron thought about it for a moment. Only for a moment, "Hm. Okay." Upon giving her answer, she then watched as the young Saiyan shuffled up and positioned his hips over her head, suspending his very long, hard and throbbing erection over her mouth. Grinning lecherously yet still unable to fully move due to her earlier climax, Maron lifted her head, opened her mouth, and took in the head of the young hero's cock. A low groan left her lips when the familiar taste of the hybrid's dick filled her senses.

"Oooh… your mouth… it's so tight…" Gohan groaned, taking the girl's head in his hands and proceeding to rock his hips back and forth- driving his tool into the bluenette's mouth. The tight confines of Maron's cheeks clamping down around his length sent shivers of pleasure running up his body, prompting him to pick up the pace and deepen the motions of his strokes. As his fingers tangled with her blue locks, the excited demi-Saiyan felt his boldness start to climb, which in turn compelled him to begin fucking her face with greater fervour.

The moans and squeaks that Maron gave as the young Saiyan pushed his cock in and out of her mouth were effectively muffled by his sheer girth. Despite his great size, she was able to take him all in without much difficulty, and the rough massaging of his phallus against the walls of her mouth sent pleasurable tremors running throughout her body. Remaining where she was as his hands pushed her head further onto his dick, the bluenette enjoyed the tastes and the sensations from his actions, until her head was suddenly pushed down into the futon, and the adolescent Saiyan began driving his cock deep into her throat.

His hips bounced up and down on her face as he buried his shaft past her luscious lips, causing her eyes to widen momentarily when the tip of his cock began to repeatedly hit the back of her neck.

"_H-He's ravaging my mouth… with his big cock…"_ Maron groaned, feeling her eyes roll back before shutting them tightly as his hips pushed into her face over and over. The scent of his arousal overwhelmed her consciousness, sending her into a new state of wonder and bliss as the young Super Saiyan began treating her mouth like a plaything. _"Ooh… why does this… feel so good?!"_ the woman thought, her fingers clenching the futon's sheets under her as the boy continued his actions.

Propping himself on all fours over the bluenette, the incredibly excited demi-Saiyan gritted his teeth as he continued to pound Maron's mouth for all it was worth. Electric pleasure ran up his back as he felt her tight throat clench around his dick every time he entered, which increased his confidence and revved the engines of his sexual drive. Hearing the woman's muffled squeals and moans of pleasure every time he pushed his length into her mouth, before pulling out and dragging his length across her tongue, filled him with a sense of conquest he'd never experienced before.

"Maron-san… your mouth is squeezing me so much…" Gohan groaned, looking down to see the woman gazing up at him with the most erotic expression he'd seen her use yet. "It's like… uhh… it doesn't want to let go…" His statement caused the woman to moan even louder, which in turn had him speed up even more and begin pushing the babe further into the bed.

Her fingers almost ripping into the fabric of the sheets around her , the dazed Maron continued to feel the boy's cock pound into her face with great strength and verve. With her own heart racing and body quivering, the bluenette reached down with one hand and began massaging her pussy- the excitement rushing through her and sending her into a new realm of elation.

As she verbally yelped in delight, the woman's mind started to go blank as a familiar pressure built up below, _"Kami. He's… fucking my face… so hard!" _ Feeling his hips begin to speed up and his cock hitting even deeper into her throat, the breathless bluenette gripped the sheets tighter as her back started to arch off the floor. _"I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come from being face-fucked!"_

With his own limit drawing in quickly, Gohan clenched his teeth as the tempo of his hips increased one last time, and his fingers gripped tightly against the futon beneath him. "Maron-san… I'm gonna-"

"_Do it…"_ the bluenette thought, her breasts swaying back and forth under the pounding from the boy's dick, while at the same time the fingers stroking her pussy also intensified. _"Fill up my mouth-pussy with your cum! Give me a creampie!"_

It only took a few more seconds. But after one last thrust from Gohan's hips, the boy pushed his hips flush against Maron's face and unloaded his cum straight down her throat. The squeal of surprise that the bluenette gave was effectively drowned out by the adolescent Saiyan pumping his load into her mouth, which in turn pushed her into a second climax of her own as her back lifted and her body stiffened up at once. The reaction was so intense that her hips practically bucked off the floor and her eyes rolled into her head, as she felt her lover pour every last drop of his lust into her.

After several spurts from his cock and feeling the woman swallow his seed completely, Gohan eventually pulled away and moved back over her chest, where he rested his phallus in the girl's ample bosom. Looking down at her, he saw Maron gasping for air as a bit of his essence trickled down from the corner of her mouth. Once the lightness in her head lifted and her vision cleared, the blue-haired beauty then smiled in satisfaction, before licking the rest of the boy's seed from her lips in an erotic manner.

"Delicious…" the girl whispered, at the same time gazing wantonly at the adolescent with a red face and half-lidded eyes. "More… I want more… please."

The demi-Saiyan smiled and gently moved off of her, "Okay. Then turn around."

Doing as she was told, the bluenette shakily picked herself up from the futon and moved into an all-fours-position on the sheets. Once assumed in a comfortable stance, the young woman swayed her firm buttocks at the adolescent from side-to-side in a seductive and sensual manner. Looking over her shoulder, Maron threw the warrior a sultry smile, "Come on, Gohan-kun. Fuck me like a dog. Hurry."

Unable to say _no_ to that, the young Super Saiyan moved forward, grasped the female by the hips, and positioned the tip of his shaft at her entrance.

The girl squirmed when she felt his massive organ brush against her wet folds and, unable to wait any longer, attempted to push back against him, but was effectively held in place. A moan of disappointment left her when Gohan stopped her from moving. "Please… Gohan-kun… I… I want it-"

"You want what?" the blond asked with a rather cocky tone.

Whining when she was still unable to move, Maron clenched the futon beneath her tightly before speaking up louder, "I… I want you to fuck me with your big, fat cock!" Seeing his grin widen, the bluenette was unprepared for the demi-Saiyan gripping her hips, before driving his length all the way inside her. The act of which caused a bolt of raw pleasure to shoot up the bluenette's spine and her eyes to glaze over and widen. "AAAAAaaaaahhhh! YEEES! OOOOHH!" the girl screamed, her body practically being thrown forward from the shock and seizing up. Her form twitching and convulsing momentarily, the girl suddenly dropped onto her elbows, gasping for breath.

Hearing the girl panting after feeling her pussy clamp down on him, Gohan leant over and looked down at her in surprise, "D-Did you just come again?" he asked. When he saw the girl nod weakly, the youngster then smiled and gripped her hips more firmly. "Alright… here we go…" Drawing his dick out all the way to the tip, the boy waited for a moment before promptly and decisively thrusting it back in.

Feeling the boy's incredible dick push through to her womb once more served to wake Maron up once more, the girl's head rolling back with a cry of pleasure, before the demi-Saiyan started to pound into her from behind. Her fingers practically tearing into the fabric at this point, the bluenette's cries of pleasure were matched by the loud slapping of Gohan's hips against her ass, which rippled under the force of the boy's every impact. Unable to stop him even if she wanted to, the pleasure drunk female held herself up as best as she could, while the magnificent young man positioned at her rear began to fuck her with everything that he had.

"Aaah! Ahn! Aah! Yes! It's… It's so good! Uhh-uh-aahh!" Maron cried out, looking down past her breasts to where she saw Gohan was connected with her and driving into her. His every thrust caused her boobs to sway back and forth, and her body to rock against the futon they were positioned on. As sweat trickled down her body, the bluenette felt the adolescent's grip on her buttocks tighten more securely, and his hips begin driving into her with greater intensity. The increase in his power caused the stupidly smiling girl to clench an eye shut and look up in a state of utter delirium. "It's so deep! Uh-Uhh! Your dick… is pounding against my womb!"

Never in her life had Maron felt such great pleasure from sex. Though she had been with a couple of partners, neither of them- not even Krillin- had been able to give her the kind of thrills, excitement and fulfilment that Gohan was giving her right now. This went beyond just making love or just having a quick tumble in the backseat of a car. This was just pure, animalistic passion, combined with the feelings of lust, desire and hunger that didn't just come from a bond between any ordinary people.

The fact that Gohan was still so young and she was several years older than him, and that what they were doing was frowned upon by most people, made the act of coupling in the attic of this small house, surrounded by all their friends and family, made this particular tryst so much more exhilarating. The wildness, the forcefulness, the passion, the energy, the compatibility- the whole thing was almost indescribable, and all these sensations were combining into a single, electrifying moment where the blue-haired beauty was being sent to the heights of euphoria again and again, and there didn't seem to be any signs of slowing down.

In layman's terms, she was being fucked into the floor… and she was loving every second of it.

And the best part about this was that Gohan was in it for the long run… and he was giving her the marathon of a lifetime.

"S-So deep! Ah-Ahn! Aah! It's… amazing!" Maron cried out again, feeling Gohan's chest press into her back as both of his hands reached around to cup her swinging tits. Feeling his fingers knead her breasts roughly caused Maron- who was practically drooling from the mouth at this point- to look back at the boy behind her with a look of utter need and ecstasy burning in her eyes. "Y-You're so good, Gohan-kun! Aaah! Ahn! More! G-Give me more!"

"Okay… ahh," Gohan grunted as he continued to plow into the woman with all the grit and control he had behind him. Clenching her breasts even harder as he drove into Maron's tight pussy from behind and pounded her into the futon beneath them. "I-I'll… uhh… give you… as much as… you want!" He then drew back a bit before restarting his tempo, increasing it to a new level.

Feeling the boy's cock smash against the back of her pussy caused Maron to cry out in a frenzy, her eyes rolling back as her face buried into the pillow in front of her. "AH-AAH-AAAH! YES! H-HARDER! HARDER! AAH! AAAH! IT'S PUSHING… TO MY DEEPEST PARTS!" Feeling as though the floor beneath her was creaking from the force of being so thoroughly pounded, the dazed and pleasure-drunk Maron looked up from her place on the pillow with her tongue rolling out of her mouth. With the mounting pressure building up again at the base of her spine, she knew she was close. "AAUUH! I-I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"M-Me too!" Gohan groaned as he sided his face alongside the bluenette's, "I'm close…"

Maron, barely able to register to this, grinned lustfully at the youngster, "GO AHEAD! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR SEMEN! COME INSIDE ME! AAH-AHH-AAAH!" After several more, vigorous thrusts from the adolescent Saiyan, the blond then gave one last push and groaned, at the same time the blue-haired woman beneath him arched her back upwards and wailed out in delight as the pressure in her core was released. "AAAAAUUUHHHHH! YES! IT'S POURING IN!" she cried out, feeling Gohan's cock pulse inside her and flood her insides with cum.

As the demi-Saiyan's cock unloaded everything it had into the woman, the pair remained fixed in place- their muscles overcome by spasms as they rode out their climaxes together. Though minutes of bliss seemed to pass, in reality only a few seconds came and went. But when their respective orgasms finally ended moments later, the pair then collapsed on top of one another- with Gohan barely able to hold himself up on his elbows to stop from falling on top of the taller Maron.

As the bluenette heaved in deep gulps of air and sweat poured down both her and Gohan's bodies, her eyes slowly fluttered open and the light of her previous euphoria faded. Feeling returning to all of her nerve-endings, Maron then gave a squeeze of her insides, and felt the Saiyan throb back in kind. This caused her to look across at Gohan in bewilderment.

"You still have energy?" Maron asked breathlessly.

The demi-Saiyan suspended above her grinned in her direction, "I told you. It'll take a long time to calm down."

Maron, feeling her heartbeat quicken and her excitement renew, put on an eager smile and moved up on her arms. "Well then… what are we lying here for, stud? Let's keep going." Meeting his grin with her own, the two then leaned in and kissed each other passionately, with the bluenette skilfully rolling over and wrapping her arms around the younger boy's neck.

After a heated make out session, in which the pair spent sucking on each other's tongues hungrily for a full minute, the still eager Gohan got up, brought Maron's legs up and onto his shoulders, and took a new position over her. When he looked down at the bluenette, he saw the beach mistress grinning up at him lecherously.

"Fuck me, Gohan-kun," Maron said, her voice laced with want and desire as she ran her hand over his cheek, "Stick it deep inside me. All the way to my womb again." Without needing further instruction, the boy pushed his dick against her folds before slowly moving into her, causing the bluenette to grit her teeth and shut her eyes in glee. "Aah! It's… coming…" After a few moments of feeling the boy's tip pierce her entrance, the demi-Saiyan then drove his hips down and pushed his cock all the way inside of her, causing another electric shock to rush through her body and her eyes to widen in pleasure. "AAAAH! YEEEES! YOUR COCK… IS INSIDE ME!"

Using his new position to his advantage and with Maron's legs hooked over his shoulders, Gohan proceeded to pile drive into the bluenette's pussy from above with slow, deep movements that ensured she felt every inch of his cock thrusting into her. Her cries and moans of delight filled his ears, effectively covering up the sounds of his hips snapping against her delectable rump. He was so overcome by the woman's sheer tightness and heat that he vaguely forgot that they were currently at their friend's party.

In fact, both Gohan and Maron were so list in one another that they failed to notice that the door behind them had opened, and that a familiar blonde figure had left down the stairs.

Of course, they didn't care. All they were interested in that moment was to fuck one another into bliss again.

After massaging and suckling on Maron's nipples again, causing the woman to cry out in enjoyment, Gohan then renewed his efforts of thrusting his length in and out of the girl's tight snatch- working his hips like an engine.

"AAH! AAAH! AMA-ZING! SO GOOD!" Maron babbled out, her tongue hanging from her mouth as her ahegao-esque expression reflected nothing but raw delight and bliss. "YOU'RE FUCKING ME SO GOOD! GOHAN-KUN! AAAH! AAAAH!" As the adolescent's speed and intensity picked up, causing her body to tremble beneath his power, Maron swung her arms up and around the boy's neck. Holding him tight, she then leaned up and gave him a wet, passionate kiss full on the lips- their mouths opening and tongues tangling together in a heated embrace. When she pulled away again, the girl grinned. "YES! COME INSIDE ME AGAIN! PAINT MY INSIDES WITH YOUR CUM, GOHAN-KUN!"

And that's exactly what he did for the next half an hour, in which the young Saiyan satisfied Maron's whims and wants to the point she could barely stand.

When the pair returned to the party sometime later- and found Krillin and Android 18 had returned from their little outing around the islands- the blushing, unordinary duo went straight to the ocean for a swim together. Despite being absent from the others for an entire hour and missing a couple of activities, nobody at the party even suspected a thing- not even Chi-Chi, who had been sleeping on the ground floor of the house the entire time.

Needless to say, what Gohan and Maron had gotten up to was almost the perfect crime.

Almost…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Cool Heart - Gohan X Android 18

**DRAGONBALL Z**

_**Golden Age – Secret Series III**_

_Cool Heart_

(Two weeks later)

It was a peaceful night over the ocean surrounding _Kame House_. Besides the waves that rocked gently against the island's flat shore and the light breeze that rustled the palms, the place was completely calm and peaceful. From the ground floor to the top floor, almost all the residents were fast asleep. While Oolong was passed out on a futon on in the living room, and Master Roshi was snoring away in his room with his body sprawled out on top of the sheets, in the second guest bedroom just down the hall, sharing a single bed together, both Krillin and Android 18 were huddled up under the sheets and quietly dreaming away the hours.

Well, one of them was at least.

While the bald Z-fighter was in a post-dinner coma, Android 18 found herself tossing and turning a little. Though her expression conveyed a state of complete calm and indifference, for some unobvious reason the blonde was in a very restless state. From the manner in which she was gripping her covers and attempting to find a cold spot within the futon, her actions made it seem like she was currently grappling with a very troublesome problem within her conscious mind, with the answer itself remaining just out of reach.

It caused her brow to tighten into very subtle creases and her thighs to shift into very tight or awkward positions. Even her nose seemed to crinkle a little in discomfort as the woman turned over once again.

After what felt like hours of silent struggling, the blond eventually opened her eyes to the dark of the room. Her gaze having long adjusted to the lack of light, the female's cool blue irises fell upon the peacefully sleeping sight of her boyfriend, hoping that the sight of his face would help to calm her frazzled mind. While his gentle and kind face certainly did help to bring her some small measure of relief, her thoughts were once again overtaken by the visions that'd previously been disturbing her and preventing her from sleep.

This in turn caused her to give a frustrated groan and forced her to once again turn over. With her back facing Krillin once more, the android and former enemy of the Z-warriors clutched tightly at the sheets wrapped around her. At the same time her face twisted into one of disconcerted contemplation.

"_Why…"_ the woman thought with a frown, _"Why can't I stop thinking about that?"_

Ever since the get-together she and her newfound Z-fighters allies had shared with one another, Eighteen had unexpectedly found herself being plagued by memories of an event that refused to leave her mind. They were memories of something very profound and very moving for her as a person, and something that'd stuck out of every other memory she had made up until this point. And for good reason as well.

It was something that she had witnessed after her return to the house with Krillin following their fly around the ocean…

OOO

_(Flashback)_

_Having seen many great places and sights after traversing the isles in their area of the ocean, Android 18 and Krillin once again found themselves touching down on solid ground once again. The moment she felt the sands of Kame House's island between her bare toes, the woman in the black, two-piece string bikini covered by a leather vest and short-shorts, beamed warmly when she saw that the gathering was still in full swing._

_Noticing that Bulma was trying to have a game of ball with Vegeta in the water- with the prince being understandably very stubborn about it- and that Yamcha, Zangya, and Master Roshi were having a round of cards on the table, Android 18 decided to excuse herself to go and wash her face inside._

_After telling Krillin to wait for her, the beautiful young woman wandered into the house. Seeing Chi-Chi was still fast asleep, the android made sure to be extra quiet as she headed to the second story bathroom and washed her face at the sink. Splashing her face and hair helped to cool the blond off, and had her smile pleasantly at the sensations that washed over her._

"_This is great," she whispered to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun in the company of others that weren't either of her fellow androids._

_In the months following her escape from the bowels of the eternal, monstrous torment known as Cell and her reunion with her brother, the blonde woman hadn't had many chances to socialize with other people on this planet. Hanging out with Krillin as well as his allies, and becoming fast friends with them in the weeks to follow, provided her with some of the fondest and most pleasant memories she could've ever hoped for. Fighting alongside them, going out on trips, and talking with them at small meet-ups, helped to fill in the chasm of loneliness that once made up a majority of her everyday life. Those moments were so significant in fact that they actually helped to suppress the horrendous flashbacks she experienced of being trapped inside limbo- otherwise known as the insides of the future, biological monstrosity that was Doctor Gero's greatest experiment._

_She couldn't even begin to express how much she owed the Z-fighters for rescuing her from that bane, even though she actively refused to show it on the outside. But she was indeed grateful._

_In fact, it was only thanks to their resident, half-Saiyan hero Gohan that she was still alive and here today. Though she could scarcely remember the moments when she'd been ejected from Cell's guts during the final battle at his twisted tournament, she knew from stories and flashes that it'd been the adolescent that'd saved her from that waking nightmare. His actions were something that she would not soon forget, and she knew that she owed the boy her life._

_Speaking of which, after taking stock of the people she saw outside, she suddenly noticed that Gohan was missing. Having expected to find him hanging around his newfound friend Zangya, the blond android then wondered if maybe the kid had gone for a swim out in the ocean._

_While in the midst of her thoughts, the android suddenly heard a low thumping overhead, which caused her to look up in momentary start. When she heard the low noises persist through the cracks in the floorboards and the sounds of muffled grunting, the android blinked._

'_Is someone up in the attic?'_

_Curiosity peaked, Eighteen abandoned her refreshment station in the bathroom and promptly headed over to the stairs that would lead her to the third floor. Seeing as how thick the woodwork was in this house, it made it next to impossible for anyone to hear exactly what was going on in the upper levels. Heck, she couldn't even hear Bulma screeching at Vegeta outside, or the shouting and laughing of the other Z-fighters in the midst of their play._

_So, figuring that she could take a short break from outside to investigate the noises coming from the third floor, the blond woman ascended the steps towards the door. As she drew closer, the woman soon picked up the sounds of screaming and moaning coming through the barrier, which gave the beautiful android pause._

_The voices were that of a boy and another woman. Knowing that all the other females were down on the beach below, Android 18 was left to wonder who the voices belonged to. Did another girl join the party? Was Gohan up here? Was he the one making the racket? Was there something bad happening on the other side of the door? Was he in danger?_

_All these questions shot through Eighteen's head as she quietly tiptoed the rest of the way up. Upon reaching for the handle and taking a deep breath, the cautious fighter turned it and slowly pushed open the door, bracing herself for what she was going to find beyond the threshold._

_The moment her eyes peered through the crack, the blonde was greeted with the most unexpected and bewildering sight she'd ever laid eyes on._

_Kneeling atop a rolled-out futon, completely naked and unaware of everything going on around them, she saw the adolescent Gohan, gripping the hips and fucking a young, adult woman with shoulder-length blue hair from behind. The sounds of hips slapping, along with the pair's moaning and the woman's cries, could be heard reverberating around the entire room at such a volume that it was a miracle no one had heard them up until this point. However, due to the way the house had been designed, the pair's activity had gone pretty much unnoticed._

_Unfortunately, due to being on the second floor at the time, Android 18 had noticed, and the blonde woman now found herself gaping through the door as she watched one of her boyfriend's closest friends humping a woman she did not recognize._

_Initially the android thought that it was Bulma that Gohan was ploughing into the futon. But on closer inspection, the woman realized from her youth, build and face that the mysterious beauty was an entirely different person altogether. Who she was and where she came from, the cyborg had no idea. However, since she had discovered them in this position- caught up in the thralls of the most erotic activity she could think of- overrode any care that Eighteen had towards the woman's identity._

_At first the android wanted to say something. To speak up in outrage at what she was witnessing. However, when she saw the twelve-year-old Gohan, expression reflecting an animalistic want and need, roughly pounding into his equally aroused and ecstatic partner, Eighteen could only remain in place and gape in awe at the animalistic display happening before her._

"_AH-AHH-AHHH! YES! H-HARDER! HARDER! AAH! AAAH! IT'S PUSHING… TO MY DEEPEST PARTS!" the mysterious bluenette cried out in utter delirium as Gohan pounded into her with his thick cock. The snapping of his hips against her behind caused her delectable rump to ripple with every impact, with the sight only becoming more salacious when the young Super Saiyan leaned forward, pressed his chest into the girl's back, and gripped her swaying tits. "YES! YES, GOHAN! YOU'RE FUCKING ME SO GOOD!"_

_Every proverbial thought and sense in Eighteen's head told her that what she was witnessing was wrong on every level. Everything about what she was seeing- from the individuals, to their age, to their position- was telling her that she should be repulsed by the sight. Maybe even offended. But for some unexplainable reason, the blonde just couldn't force herself to turn away. Seeing the adolescent half-Saiyan hero- whom she always believed to be the kindest, warmest, and most innocent boy in the world- driving his dick into a stranger like some wild animal starved of physical contact, caused something inside the blonde android to stir._

_Some forgotten and dark part within the yellow-haired beauty, a part she thought never existed in the first place, seemed to resonate at the sight of the forbidden tryst. It caused a heat to well up in her stomach and in her cheeks, which only seemed to grow as she watched the young, handsome Gohan drive his hips back and forth into his beauty of a partner in an act as old as life itself._

_It was the most primal and bestial display that could be performed between two people, and went beyond the definition of mere sex. The demi-Saiyan was mating with the woman. Coupling with her. Fucking her to the point that she was practically screaming out his name in rapturous joy. It was a scenario that Android 18 thought only the most debase and depraved human beings would ever perform, as it was so primitive and shameful. But here she was, standing behind the door like some peeping-Tom, and watching with rapt attention as the kind boy who saved her from Cell, mercilessly pounded some unknown woman into oblivion._

_From the way to buxom beauty was down on her elbows with her face practically being pushed into the pillow as her eyes rolled back, it was clear she was enjoying herself._

_Feeling her mouth go dry with thirst, Android 18 suddenly found herself fidgeting in discomfort, as the heat inside her caused her stomach to quiver and her loins to tighten. When she saw Gohan knead the woman's breasts roughly as his hips drove into her at full force, and the passion-racked woman moved her head back to fiercely make-out with the boy, the blushing observer felt one of her hands move up to clutch her chest- right over her racing heart._

_As the sounds of the pair's passion continued to filter out and their moans became intertwined with one another, Android 18 used her same hand to clutch at her breast. Kneading her firm mound as she watched Gohan's large cock drive into the bluenette's pussy all the way up to the hilt, a quiet gasp soon left Eighteen's dry throat as she felt her nipples stiffen under her bikini's top. As the seconds ticked by, the heat between her loins grew, prompting her to press her thighs together in an effort to quell her building arousal._

"_Oh, Kami! Gohan-kun! Your cock… is so hard!" Maron gasped out as she felt Gohan increase the strength of his pounding. Grinding her buttocks against his hips on her own in an effort to feel more of him, the blissful bluenette moaned loudly when she felt the boy's hands knead her breasts even harder- at the same time his cock moved against her walls and its head pressed up against her cervix. "Oooh! It's so big and thick inside me! Aaah! More! Fuck me more!"_

"_M-Maron. Your pussy is so tight," the half-Saiyan replied breathlessly, his voice laced with desire and carrying a tone that Eighteen had never heard before. It almost sounded like a man who's taken charge- someone who was both confident and commanding. Based on the position that they were in, it certain made sense._

_Maron felt the boy's actions intensify, which in turned caused her to moan in delight, "Aaah! Don't stop! Aah! Ahn! Keep fucking me!"_

_The sounds of the girl's wanton, lustful calls filtering through the door had the silently watching Eighteen groan- her wandering fingers playing with the nipple of her covered breast, while her other hand tentatively moved across her stomach, rubbing her shivering skin, over her belly, and down towards her crotch. When her fingers eventually arrived at the waistline of her shorts, the blonde moved her palm over the front and pushed her digits against her groin, where she began sensuously rubbing herself through the material._

_As Gohan resumed pounding the bluenette into the futon and the girl's cries once again grew in volume, Android 18 felt her excitement begin to skyrocket. The heat coming from the room, topped with her own raging desires, only served to further wrap the blonde into the moment._

'_Kami… this is so hot…' Her own breathing growing rapid and heavy as she watched the carnal display through the crack in the door, the turned-on blonde continued to fondle her breasts and rub her pussy through her shorts, her folds becoming wet as she saw Gohan pick up the pace. Seeing his magnificent, young manhood piercing the woman so deeply caused the beautiful android to squirm, as she tried her best to get herself off right there on the spot. 'I never knew… Gohan was so good…'_

_Deciding that she couldn't take it anymore, Android 18 pushed her hand into her shorts and bikini, where she quickly inserted her fingers into her tight folds, and began to vigorously play with herself. Just imagining that it was Gohan doing her, while at the same time watching him fucking the woman in front of her, increased the blonde's excitement and prompted her to massage herself even faster. It soon got to the point that her ministrations matched the timing of the half-Saiyan's hips, which began moving faster and faster towards an inevitable climax._

_As a turned-on Android 18 masturbated behind the door, and Gohan continued to thrust at into his partner at a high tempo, the pleasure-stricken Maron looked over her shoulder at him and cried out desperately, "AAUUH! I-I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!"_

"_M-Me too…" Gohan groaned back through above her wailing, "I'm close…"_

_Maron grinned lustfully up at the boy, "GO AHEAD! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR SEMEN! COME INSIDE ME! AAH-AHH-AAAH!"_

'_Oh, fuck. He's gonna cum inside her…' Android 18 gasped, biting her bottom lip as she quickly slipped her other hand into her shorts to help get herself off. Feeling her legs growing weak as a pressure rapidly built up inside her core, the woman leant back against the nearby wall as she heard the pair's cries on the other side grow more frequent. A light moan left Eighteen's lips as she ran her tongue over her upper lip hungrily, 'I-I'm gonna cum too!'_

_After several more seconds of watching Gohan drive into the woman and playing with her own snatch, the blonde beauty of a cyborg soon found herself unable to hold back her climax. With both her hands pushing into her pussy and stimulating her, after several more fervent rubs, the woman was soon thrown over the edge._

"_AAAAAAAUUUUHHHHHHHH! IT'S POURING IN!" Maron cried out, her head arching upwards as she felt Gohan drive his cock into her and release his hot essence inside her womb._

_The boy's groan was drowned out by the bluenette's passionate shout, which in turn covered up Eighteen's own choked cry as she too reached her climax. The cyborg threw her head back and moaned as her pussy clamped down around her fingers- her body stiffening and muscles shaking in pleasure as she felt the heat in her stomach explode. All the while her thoughts pictured Gohan releasing his load inside of her, propelling her to the heights of euphoria, holding her there, and then bringing her back down._

_Her release was as intense as the pair's beyond the door and lasted just as long. But despite the force of her climax, the blonde did her best to keep her voice low so that she remained undiscovered. After her fingers helped ride out her orgasm, Eighteen held herself against the wall, panting and sweating heavily. Withdrawing one of her hands, the woman pushed the damp fingers into her mouth and suckled on the digits hungrily- as she imagined it was the boy's essence she was tasting._

_So caught up in the moment, Android 18 didn't fully realize what she had done until after she heard the two behind the door speak. When she eventually looked back in through a half-lidded gaze, the cyborg saw Gohan making out on top of Maron, their limbs entangling with one another in a fit of passion. After a full minute, she then saw the half-Saiyan reposition the girl beneath him, propping her legs over his shoulders, before driving his still erect cock into her from above._

"_AAAAH! YEEEES! YOUR COCK… IS INSIDE ME!" Maron cried out when she felt the half-Saiyan's girth fill her, before beginning to pound her into submission._

_Seeing the pair continue had the euphoric yet out of breath Eighteen gape at them through the crack in the door, as she wondered how the young Saiyan and his partner still had energy to continue. As she watched Gohan begin to thrust into the ecstatic woman with a renewed, sexual vigour from a completely different angle- his hips snapping into hers over and over in an erotic display of carnal lust- the blonde female suddenly felt her excitement growing once more, and her heartbeat start to quicken against her ample chest._

_Not wanting to get caught and feeling as though she'd seen enough, Eighteen wisely decided to take her leave before she could get swept up in their passion again. As she ventured down the stairs and towards the bathroom to clean herself off, the sound of the pair's distant moans and cries continued to echo in her head as she descended to the second floor. All the while the blonde couldn't help but gaze downwards in disbelief and wonder to herself how something like this could've possibly transpired._

_Her youngest friend- her saviour no less- coupling with an outrageously hot woman who was older than him, while she shamelessly watched them get-it-on from the sidelines. She just couldn't understand it._

_When Eighteen eventually returned to the party several minutes later and found Krillin had also joined Yamcha's card game, the blonde tried her best to push the memories of what she'd witnessed and what she'd done to the back of her mind. However, upon seeing Gohan and Maron return half an hour later, and blushing when she saw the demi-Saiyan wave at her warmly in greeting, the beautiful android knew right then and there that what she'd seen take place in the house's attic, would not be going away for a while…_

_(End Flashback)_

OOO

True to her prediction, Android 18 found her thoughts returning back to that fateful moment she'd spied both Gohan and Maron rolling about on the third floor of _Kame House_ in a fit of passion. Though she tried her best to rid herself of the visions and the memories of what she'd done, the blonde quickly discovered that no matter what she did, she just couldn't make them disappear.

They clung to her like a parasite- a leech that attached itself to her thoughts, leeching her of all common and noble sensibilities, while at the same time filling her with new and ever degrading, lustful fantasies.

What Eighteen remembered seeing through the crack of that door had been so dirty, so debased, and so hot, that the blonde beauty knew that something inside her had snapped. Every waking lull she'd experienced over the last two weeks had been occupied with her fantasizing about the demi-Saiyan in that room- decked out in all his naked, adolescent glory, and doing all sorts of lewd and naughty things. However, instead of seeing Maron in that picture, Eighteen imagined herself being the one lying beneath the half-Saiyan hunk- with the youthful adolescent pressing her into the sheets of the futon, and driving his enormous cock into her with the finesse of a wild animal- reaching all the way to her very back before dragging all of her senses out, again and again.

Thinking about it right now as she struggled to sleep caused Eighteen's cheeks to turn red as a great heat flooded through her body. Feeling the same sensations run down her spine and to her core, the woman suddenly found herself squirming beneath the sheets in an uncharacteristic, fearful manner. Her face tightening up once again as her discomfort grew with her thoughts, the woman then felt the familiar arousal building up in her loins and her heartrate beginning to quicken.

It was a completely new experience for her- feeling sexually charged like this. Though Eighteen had done it with Krillin a few times before and the man had been terrific in his own way, the man lacked the animalistic nature and power that she'd seen Gohan administering to his partner. Everything he'd done had made that Maron girl cry out with want and passion- a ferocity that her own tumbles with Krillin seemed to lack.

Of course while he did have strength in his own right, she knew that they were nothing compared to a Saiyan's. After all, Gohan was undoubtedly stronger than him and, if memory served her well, he was probably bigger.

Imagining the adolescent Saiyan in question holding her down as his cock slowly pushed into her had the wide-awake Eighteen give a breathy moan- her hands subconsciously reaching down to roughly squeeze her breast through her pyjama top. As her fantasy progressed, the woman began kneading her chest more intensely, while at the same time caressing her hand down her hot body, and slipping it into her pyjama pants. When her fingers slid over her nether regions and began to rub against her folds, Android 18's eagerness escalated.

"Ooh. N-No… I… I shouldn't. But… oooh…" the woman gasped, quietly pushed the covers on her off, and quickly going back to playing with herself. As her hand pawed at her breast, her other hand continued to pump her fingers in and out of her pussy, causing the woman to curl up on her side as her breathing quickened, "Oh Kami… i-it feels so good… his big cock, inside of me. Oooh…"

As she played with herself, her thoughts of Gohan taking her on the bed increased. She imagined his young, adolescent yet well-toned form over her as he took her from in front, driving his cock down into her from above. This was then followed by the boy rolling her over and then taking her from behind, pounding her into the bed with reckless abandon as his cock speared her all the way to the back of her pussy. Then she imagined taking him into her mouth and sucking him dry, his seed filling her and overwhelming her senses…

"Oooh… G-Gohan… Gohan. Aaah!" Android 18 moaned, her fingers massaging her pussy speeding up while the hand pawing at her breast undid the buttons, and slipped under to begin kneading it without restraint. Her toes curling as her thighs rubbed together, the panting woman bit her bottom lip when her fingers sank into snatch, in which the heat of her insides surrounded her digits. "Aah! G-Gohan-kun… ooh… God, yes! Take me!"

Wanting to get some extra purchase, Eighteen promptly rolled onto her back and spread her legs- her hand gently pushing her thin pants down a little more so that she had better access to her pussy. As her fingers worked at a fierce pace, the woman pushed her hips up as her efforts doubled, all the while her other hand pushed her top out of the way and exposed her very large, round breasts. Feeling the cool air of the room hit her skin and cause both her nipples to stiffen, the woman moaned under her breath as she fondled one breast, while her other hand pumped her pussy.

"Uuh-uh-uhh! Oh Kami! Gohan! You're… so big…" Eighteen panted, her legs stretching out across the sheets as she inserted three fingers inside her tight passage and worked them even faster. Doing so caused the pressure to sharply build in her stomach as her hips bucked further off of the mattress. As her knuckles worked, the woman's breathing also quickened- the sounds of low squelching filling the room around her as she pushed herself towards the edge. "Uhh-uhh-uh! Oh fuck! Oooh! Fuck! I'm gonna cum! Oh Kami, Gohan! Oh Kami! I'm gonna cum!" With her end approaching, the blonde quickened the pace of her fingers moving at her nether regions, at the same time using her thumb to massage her clit.

A few seconds and rubs later, and the woman came- her entire body seizing up and her back arching like a bridge. To keep her voice from going out, Eighteen had to bite the edge of her finger of the hand that'd been playing with her breast, her eyes clenching shut as her hips gyrated against her hand and rode out her orgasm. As her moist channel clenched around her fingers, the woman remained in her position for several moments, before then allowing her body to drop back to the mattress.

Taking in deep gulps of air following her incredible climax, the sweating young woman, lying sprawled out on top of her half of the bed, gazed up at the ceiling for a full minute in silence. Upon catching her breath and feeling the haze in her head clear, she then chanced a glance across at her boyfriend, who she saw was still fast asleep on his back and snoring away.

With her mind having gone blank in the wake of her stealthy activity, the blonde android then clenched her hand when, from the aftershocks of her pleasure, thoughts of the demi-Saiyan slowly started to return to her. Averting her eyes back towards the ceiling as the vision intensified, the still pent-up female felt a renewed surge of images fill her mind. The sight of Gohan's kind, handsome young face and the sound of his cheerful voice whispering her, undercut by the very bestial version she'd glimpsed of him echoing after it, caused the cyborg's expression to soften.

"_Gohan…"_

Realizing that these fantasies weren't going to end and knowing she needed to fix the problem, Android 18 resolved to do something about it. So, after pulling up her pyjama pants, yet leaving her shirt unbuttoned, the woman threw her legs over the side of the bed, stood up, and headed over to her closet. Having stored a few clothes away in the cupboard due to how frequently she stayed over at Kame House, the cyborg quietly opened the unit and had a look inside.

When she eventually found what she needed, the blond woman allowed a smirk to cross her face.

"I think it's about time I paid him a visit," Eighteen thought, her heart hammering against her chest in both fear and excitement.

XXX

(The next day)

Gohan's fortnight following the last big get-together with the family and friends had been pretty smooth sailing for him. Aside from having a chance to get out of the house and have some fun at the beach for the one day, the weeks that followed saw the adolescent hero making excellent progress in both his personal studies and his training. He was able to cover a lot of bases with the papers he was writing, which he planned to submit to the state's education department for assessment, and he was able to make big great leaps in controlling his Ascended Saiyan form and other martial arts techniques.

All in all, his life was looking pretty excellent right now. Due to his diligence and organizational skills, this left him with a surprising amount of free time on his hands.

In order to try and fill in as many of his blocks as possible, the demi-Saiyan tried to make himself more useful by helping his mother around the house a little more while she was still pregnant. Given how close she was to her day, he wanted to make sure everything was as ready for the baby as he could. However, after doing a quick spot check of the property and a stock count of their home's inventory, Gohan discovered there wasn't really much for him to do in terms of chores or housekeeping. This was probably because there wasn't another messy Saiyan- e.g. his training-obsessed father- hanging around that they had to take into account. Not to mention that the household had two helping hands in the form of him and their resident guest Zangya.

Living together enabled Gohan and his friend to take a great deal of weight off of the Son matriarch's shoulders while she was carrying another half-Saiyan child with her and eating for two. The fact that both of them were such good house hands, the pair were effectively able to juggle more responsibilities between one another, and were able to divide up the jobs quite evenly.

Their efficiency was so on point that by the end of the two week period, there was practically nothing for them to do around the house. The dishes had been done, the clothes had been folded, the beds had been changed, the electrics were running fine, and the plumbing was next to Godly. Gohan had also been able to minimize their grocery bill by going out to fish and hunt in the woods- even though his family was pretty much set for life thanks to the hundred million zeni prize money that he'd managed to win at the _Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament_.

What with everything being so comfortable and carefree at this point, Gohan had yet another opportunity to cut loose and enjoy himself. Deciding to spend his day out on their estate in the middle of Mount Paozu, the twelve-year-old Super Saiyan figured he could work up a bit of a sweat by practicing some of his new moves while in his Ascended Saiyan state.

Zangya had gone out on a grocery run to the nearest town, as well as to do some personal shopping of her own, and his mother had just moved over to West City to stay with Bulma until the baby arrived. This meant that not only was the young hero short one training partner, but he'd also been left in charge of the house. This was however beneficial for him in a way, because not only did he have free reign of the property, but he also had the chance to practice some of his more destructive techniques without having to worry about disturbing his resting mother.

And that's exactly what he did.

Out on the fields, a dozen or so miles away from the house, multiple streaks of light could suddenly be seen shooting up from the valley and into the sky. The brief but incredible display of illumination was shortly followed by a massive explosion that took a huge chunk out of a nearby mountain, indicating that one of the attacks had slammed headlong into its side. Moving in closer to the source of the eruption, as the thick layer of smoke slowly cleared, one would be able to find the twelve-year-old Gohan, assumed in his Super Saiyan 2 form, standing there with his hands extended in front of him.

As usual, the boy had adopted a no shirt policy while training. Considering he destroyed most of his uniform every time he sparred on his own, he figured repairing his regular clothing following every round would be too much of a hassle. That is why he decided to forgo the top portions of his father's gi and just went with the belt, pants and boots combo. In addition to this, he also had the weights Piccolo had forged for him to train with, which took the forms of massive arm and leg braces that weighed a hundred tons apiece or more.

This was so that he could at least feel something while in his Super Saiyan forms. But even when they were set at maximum output, they didn't amount to much. At least they were a workout while in his base form.

Bearing a few bruises and scuffs from an obviously intense workout so far, the adolescent youngster with his long, spiky golden locks standing straight up and leaving a single bang hanging over his forehead, inhaled deeply as he focused on the mountain he'd sent his blast into. Upon seeing the area ahead of him clear and the damages that'd resulted from his small discharge, the youngster then drew back both his hands and powered up.

Prompting only his aura of blue lightning to surround him while neglecting the golden aura, Gohan concentrated his energy into his hands- resulting in all the electricity surrounding his form to converge to the centre of his palms. As even more lightning started to dance across the blue sky, causing loud thunderclaps to reverberate across the entire countryside, a brilliant flash of lightning then shot down from the heavens and struck the Saiyan's form, causing his entire body to be engulfed in a bright, fluctuating blue aura.

With all the energy he needed gathered and expelling from his body with alarming force, the child warrior gritted his teeth, took a step in, and thrust both hands forward. A cry of rage then ripped from his throat as Gohan unleashed a fully-charged torrent of lightning from his grasp.

What happened next, happened in an instant. The bolt shot towards the empty, half-destroyed mountain at terrific speed- striking the edifice. The moment it made contact, there was a blinding flash of white and complete silence, as the entire mountain and the smaller ones surrounding it were seemingly caught in a gravity well, which ripped the landscape asunder and lifted it up into the sky. A split second later, the howl of an explosion similar to a thermonuclear blast erupted into the upper stratosphere, and incinerated the entire region in the blink of an eye.

The shockwaves caused by the explosion practically warped that small portion of the Earth's surface. The clouds that once drifted overhead parted instantly, as the ripples from the geyser of blue energy travelled across the globe- lapping the celestial body at least three times. Almost everyone in the neighbouring cities who were outside saw the waves of wind and cloud travel over them like tsunamis across an ocean, as well as the sounds of distant rumbling that came with them. Those who were probably most affected by the shockwaves were people who were out flying around in their jet cars, as well as poor Dende and Mr. Popo- who received quite a scare when the gales of wind unexpectedly shook the _Lookout_ from its geostationary orbit of the planet.

After the explosion faded several seconds later, leaving only a black, mushroom-shaped, thunderstorm cloud floating in the stratosphere, Gohan watched as the pillar of smoke towering over the district slowly lifted. When the debris resulting from his attack finished pelting everything around him, the veil finally dispersed, revealing an enormous crater about fifty miles across sitting in the centre of the remaining mountains- its base still searing hot.

It was almost as though a meteorite had dropped down from space and struck that very location in the southern parts of the continent. But in reality it was only the young Super Saiyan flexing his muscles.

Keeping his hands extended as he glared at the spot his attack had made landfall, Gohan then exhaled deeply and returned to a normal standing position. Electricity sparking off of him as he allowed his body to relax, the hero then put on a happy smile- his serious visage melting and giving way to his normal, cheerful, boyish persona.

To be honest, his normal face looked quite cute while he was still in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Heh. I think I should probably stop for now," Gohan said while sheepishly looking over the vicinity and taking note of the damage. _"If I train anymore in this state, I'll probably end up ruining the entire region. And I don't think Shenron will be too happy about fixing up my mess."_ Though no animals had gotten caught in the midst of his attacks, the child knew that if he wanted to minimize damage done to the Earth while training in his more heightened states, he would either have to go find a barren wasteland somewhere on the continent or go up into space and search for an uninhabited moon.

Given his current level of power, the latter was actually looking like the best option right now.

Allowing his Super Saiyan 2 form to remain for a little while longer during the meditation portion of his training, once his session was completed Gohan then forced his energy levels to drop, reverting him back to his first Super Saiyan form. Once assumed in a controlled state, the youngster then headed home, where he hoped to clean himself off following his rigorous training regime.

Upon touching down on his front lawn just outside of his dome-shaped domicile, the young Super Saiyan saw that the drum and fire pit he'd set up earlier that morning for his outdoor bath was still waiting for him. Grinning eagerly, the child then removed his weight braces, set them gently down next to his home, and then went about preparing his bath.

After filling the drum with water, setting it over a brick frame, and then lighting the fire underneath, Gohan waited a few moments for the water to start to simmer. Once it'd reached a satisfying temperature, the child stripped down to nothing, and then jumped right in. Immediately upon sliding into the drum, a sigh of utter bliss left the boy's throat as he then leaned back against the drum and rested his arms on the edge.

"Ahhhh… this is great," the cheerful blond thought, his eyes closing and a pleasant smile remaining firmly stretched across his face. Really, next to the public hot springs in the town over and the hot tubs over at Capsule Corp, this was one of the most enjoyable bathing system he'd ever come across.

As the boy floated there in the water-filled drum, scrubbing himself off and washing his blonde hair, the young Saiyan then thought about all of the things that'd happened to him so far over the last few months.

Besides get-togethers with the team, making friends with Videl and hanging out with her, extraordinary leaps in his training, and visiting a handful of new places around the world, Gohan also found himself pondering over a rather provocative and perplexing situation. It was also one that he never expected to be entangled in so soon in his young life. Though completely harmless, yet at the same time something that required extreme secrecy and discretion on the part of all those involved, the adolescent Saiyan mused over his newfound relationships with both Zangya and- most recently- Krillin's ex-girlfriend Maron.

Ever since his first romp with the Hera-seijin behind the waterfall, the bond between the blond hero and the alien beauty had taken several steps forward- evolving from a simple, harmless friendship, to a passion-fuelled and incredibly spicy union between two sexually-charged individuals. It'd also gone a great deal in improving Gohan's confidence and his attitude towards socializing Though the hero attributed his enthusiasm in their rapport to his Saiyan biology and the phase of puberty he was currently going through, he also believed his strong connection to Zangya as a person, mixed in with her spirited personality, made the two of them incredibly compatible with one another. The fact that she was also as strong as him and incredibly beautiful, made the demi-Saiyan extremely attracted to the woman- more so then he would to an ordinary person.

As a result, in the last few weeks, both Gohan and Zangya had been going at it like rabbits. Every morning, while Chi-Chi was still asleep, the pair would have a quick roll around in the sheets, enjoying each other's bodies and relishing in the thrill of a quiet fuck. After lunch, following a long and rigorous training session out in the wilderness, the pair would find a secluded spot in the woods or a cave, and have a couple rounds in there. And then, at night, when the Son mother had gone to bed, both the Saiyan and the Hera would spend the next couple of hours making slow, playful, yet sweet love to each other.

At first Gohan thought this whole thing was just what it was- _a sneaky bit of fun between two friends, both of whom were going through a very turbulent time in their lives_. But as the pair continued their passionate, secretive affair with one another under the eyes of their family and compatriots, the duo quickly realized that their little tussles were in fact becoming something a little bit more than just sexual attraction.

This became even more apparent after Maron jumped into the fray. In the fortnight that'd come and gone since the Z-fighters' beach party, the blue-haired beauty that'd been a former member of the group had been keeping in regular contact with the half-Saiyan hunk through txts and messages. Since then, the young woman had invited Gohan to her place a couple of nights where, after a late dinner and some playful flirting, the pair would spend an entire night romping it up in the girl's bed, all the way through to the morning.

For now Gohan's relationship with Maron was purely fun and designed to settle each other's urges. There was nothing else to it. Yet in some small way, the young Super Saiyan felt the outgoing female was becoming quite attached to him as well, in a similar way to how Zangya was. It was uncanny.

Thinking on all the times he, Zangya and Maron had done it with one another and all the places where, the young demi-Saiyan felt his arousal growing again, which in turn caused him to groan in frustration. Looking down at himself through the bubbling water, Gohan shook his head when he felt his 'other half' react to his string of perverted thoughts.

"_Damn it. I seriously have to calm down,"_ the youngster thought, inhaling deeply and exhaling in an effort to quell his skyrocketing hormones. After all his research and reasoning to the contrary, the child Super Saiyan never thought going through adolescence would be so bad for him.

However, thanks to the fact that he was half-Saiyan, and that a half-Saiyan's potential was even greater than that of a full-blooded Saiyan, in stood to reason why everything else about his biology would be so amped up. No matter how much willpower or compassion he used, he just couldn't stop his excitement from going out of control.

Deciding that his best course of action was to not think about it, Gohan returned to relaxing in the boiling hot water of his makeshift sauna. He remained in that state for quite some time, just appreciating the heat and allowing his surroundings to caress his nerves and thoughts into sedation. On the plus side, his little spa-treatment seemed to be working.

However, all of that came crashing to a sudden and surprising halt when the demi-Saiyan suddenly heard someone clearing their throat next to him, followed by a low, sensual, and familiar voice.

"Someone looks like they're enjoying themselves."

Eyes widening when he recognized the person attached to the heavenly tone, Gohan looked to his left to see Android 18 standing right there on the grass just a few feet away- her arms crossed and her signature, mysterious smile in play. So surprised by her arrival, as he wasn't able to sense her approach, the twelve-year-old Super Saiyan could only gape at his best friend's current girlfriend, all the while subtly looking the calm female over.

Unlike the usual clothes the long-haired angel of a woman wore on a day-to-day basis, Eighteen had opted to go for a different uniform today. Wearing a pair of light blue, raw denim hot pants, which showed off her long, smooth legs and hips, a pair of brown, shin-high boots, and a black, front tie halter top that framed her ample cleavage and taut belly, the cool beauty of a cyborg stood before Gohan like a model taken straight out of a summer catalogue. She was an absolute vision- and from the way the sun seemed to dance across her ebony white skin, her stunning appearance was only further exemplified.

Immediately upon realizing who'd just arrived, the previously relaxed Gohan gave a startled yelp as he moved back on the tub, "Gah! Eighteen? W-W-What are you doing here?"

The blond, seeing the youngster's reaction, giggled in amusement while taking a step forward, "What does it look like? I came here for a visit." Strolling up to the tub and seeing the boy blink at her in a confounded manner, Eighteen then stopped and cocked her head to the side. "Did you just finish training for the day?"

"Uhh… y-yeah. I did," Gohan stuttered, at the same time giving the woman a nervous grin. "Since I made such a big mess of myself, I decided to hop in here for a quick bath. I was just finishing up, actually."

"Oh. That's good," Android 18 replied, lifting her chin while gazing across at the boy, "It looks like I came at just the right time." The manner in which she said this was both sincere and devious at the same time.

"Heh. I guess," Gohan chuckled, feeling a little too exposed at the moment as he then gave the woman a pleading look. "Do you think you could turn around for a moment? I need to hop out."

Eyes twinkling briefly, the cool android nodded, "Sure." She then promptly pivoted and looked to the side- not quite turning her back on the boy, but just enough to put the child at ease.

Seeing the woman avert her gaze, the young Super Saiyan promptly pulled himself out of the drum and hopped onto the grass, where he then grabbed the towel that was lying folded up on the floor. The moment he bent over to collect it, he completely missed the sight of Eighteen discreetly glancing over her shoulder and eyeing him lewdly. When she took in the boy's built figure and firm ass, the woman couldn't help but moan quietly in approval.

Her observation didn't last for too long, as the android then saw the boy wrap his towel around his waist, put out the fire beneath the drum with a quick burst of ki, and then step out from behind the tub. When he stood before her, dripping wet and with only a white towel covering his lower half, the beautiful android felt her insides stir a little, both in frustration and anticipation, all the while maintaining the composed guise she was famously known for.

"Wanna come inside? I can make you some coffee," Gohan said, utilizing the best manners he could conjure up while being in such an awkward state of dress.

In response, Android 18 beamed, "That would be lovely."

The blonde woman then followed Gohan into the house as he led her into the kitchen. After pulling up a chair for his guest, the demi-Saiyan then put the kettle on and quickly retreated to his room to dry off and grab a new change of clothes.

Being a good visitor, Eighteen silently waited in the dining area with both her legs and arms crossed, all the while silently appreciating the comfy little home that was the Son family residence. Though she had visited the house on a couple of occasions, the android had nothing but high praise to give to the domicile. Not only did it have all the essentials required for a family to live comfortably, it was also spacious and perfectly accommodating for multiple people. Despite being deceptively small on the outside, the place was connected to multiple buildings via hallways, allowing various guests to stay in the separate rooms the building provided.

Hearing Gohan return a short while later, the blond android smiled as she watched the half-Saiyan- now dressed in a buttoned-up white taichi shirt and black pants- re-enter the kitchen and pour the two of them some coffee from the now boiling kettle.

"Black or white?" the Saiyan asked.

"White," Android 18 replied, earning a smile from the boy as he wandered over to the kitchen, got the milk out, and dispersed it between the two mugs. "And two sugars please."

Adjusting the serving as the blonde ordered, the slightly nervous Gohan picked up the two cups and brought them over to the round table in the middle of the dining area. Setting one down in front of the woman, who smiled gratefully back at the boy, the adolescent then pulled up a chair and parked himself beside the android. When the woman picked up her cup and took a gentle sip from it, a satisfied moan left her lips.

"This is very good. Thank you," Eighteen said, while at the same time throwing the boy a look.

"Not a problem. Anything for a friend," Gohan answered, earning a soft smile from the woman, who then went about enjoying her drink. After having a couple of tentative sips himself and allowing the warm beverage to calm him down, the spiky haired martial artist then set his cup down and looked over at his quiet visitor. "So… what brings you here today, Eighteen?"

Taking another sip, the blonde set her mug down and looked back at her polite, handsome host, "Nothing much. I just felt like going for a fly about today and decided to drop by your place to see how you were doing." Eighteen then cocked an eyebrow at the child when she remembered her approach of the Mount Paozu area. "Although… that explosion I assume you caused did make my journey a little bit… _turbulent_."

Cringing when he realized what she was referring to, Gohan gave a sheepish laugh and scratched his cheek. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I was just testing out a new technique and it sort of got a little bit out of hand."

"So I noticed," Eighteen remarked, not at all hiding her amusement at the adolescent's expression as she folded her arms in front of her and leaned forward. In doing so she allowed her round breasts to swell against her forearms as she pushed them into the edge of the table- all in a hopes of catching the boy's attention. "You Saiyans certainly aren't afraid to show-off. A lot of flash. A lot of bang. But not much finesse at all."

Eyes briefly glancing downwards when he noticed Eighteen's cleavage flash in his direction, Gohan nervously cleared his throat and clumsily picked up his coffee. His reaction caused the blond android next to him to smile triumphantly. "It comes with the territory, I guess. From what Vegeta and dad told me about the Saiyans, the way we fight and train is how we present ourselves as warriors. The more power we can dish out, the more respect we earn from our peers."

"And the more mess you make," Eighteen added at the end, which had Gohan smile through his drink.

"Exactly," the adolescent chuckled. "Apparently my people weren't exactly the… _cleanest_ of races. At least in terms of fighting. But when has fighting ever been clean?"

The blonde beauty rocked her legs back and forth as she continued to rest forward on the table, her breasts swaying in the very tight, halter top wrapped around her chest. "It's a rough business. I imagine you know that better than anyone." Lifting a hand up and resting her head against it, Eighteen decided to stop poking around the bush and start cutting towards the centre- and the real reason why she was here. She just had to time it just right. "But I bet you Saiyans are good at a lot more than just fighting and making a mess, am I right?"

Gohan gave a shrug as he sat there, squirming a tiny bit under Eighteen's gaze. Honestly, with the way she was looking at him and presenting herself in that moment, the young hero couldn't help but feel a little bit on edge. It wasn't just her striking beauty that caused him to be a little bit nervous, but the way her mysterious eyes seemed to gaze at him and pierce into his soul. It was both captivating and disconcerting at the same time.

"They do have other good qualities. Though, personally, I haven't really found that many- aside from their incredible strength and resistance to cold and flus," Gohan informed. Feeling that he should probably move the topic to something else, the boy looked up at the android and smiled. "By the way, how are you and Krillin doing? You guys having fun as a couple?"

Feeling the conversation take a sharp turn, but not enough to impede her progress, Eighteen skilfully formulated a reply. "We're having a lot of fun, actually. Your friend is very kind and sweet… and probably the funniest man I've ever run in to out there. Not to mention he's a real gentleman." When she saw Gohan smile at her statements. A wicked look then coming across her face, the blonde then leant a little bit closer to the boy and whispered to him mischievously, "He's also pretty good in the sack, if you catch my drift."

Balking a little at the woman's sudden comment and seeing her flash him a dirty smile, Gohan quickly felt his face heat up and an awkward grin tug at his lips. "Uhh… is… that really something I should know?"

Deciding to chip at the boy's defences some more, Android 18 then shuffled her chair closer and said in a lower voice. "Krillin's a very lovey-dovey, romantic sort of guy. He likes the slow and gentle sort of stuff. But… as much as I adore his thoughtful nature… a lot of it kind of gets in the way of the fun stuff. I can't really let myself go all out with him in bed, especially since I'm so much stronger than he is." She then gave the embarrassed looking Saiyan next to her a slyer look. "From what I heard though… _you_ don't seem to have any problems giving it to _your_ partners."

His face paling in a heartbeat, Gohan's wide eyes set on the blonde next to him as a rather uncomfortable air fell over him. "W-What do you mean?"

Excitement growing, Android 18 shuffled even closer with her chair, to the point that her shoulder was close to touching his. "I saw what you got up to back at the party at _Kame House_. You were up there in the attic with that girl. Maron, was it? Krillin's ex?" Seeing Gohan's face redden as a result, confirming for herself that he knew what she was referring to, the blonde beauty continued. "I was a little irritated when I found out who she was from Bulma. But after seeing the two of you alone together… the way you were driving her into the floor and fucking her like a wild animal… I couldn't help but feel impressed."

Hearing his secret was finally out in the open, the blushing demi-Saiyan quickly dropped his hands from the table and looked down at the floor shamefully. As the blonde android's gaze bore into him from the side, Gohan simply sat there, clenching the sleeves of his pants fearfully as a cold sensation crept over his neck and shoulders.

He was busted. He knew it. After all these weeks of figuring he would be able to get away with his multiple sordid affairs without being discovered, what the young man failed to account for was the stealthy, blonde android snooping about. And now that she knew about him and Maron's little romp in the top floor of _Kame House_, he was sure that she was going to tell on him to everybody else.

Though his friends finding out was one thing, if his mother caught wind of his little 'activities'… he was a dead Saiyan. There was no way he was going to get out of this without some kind of scar- emotional or otherwise.

And he'd been having so much fun too.

"I… I'm sorry… I…" Gohan stuttered, not really knowing what to say. "I don't know what came over me."

However, just when he thought his life was over, the boy suddenly felt Android 18 nudge him in the side. When he looked up at the blonde, he saw the woman was still smiling at him, with a look in her eyes that was both sincere and burning with intent.

The moment she saw the clearly terrified adolescent look at her, the cool woman grinned, "It's okay, Gohan-kun. I'm not going to rat you out. In fact… quite the opposite…" All of a sudden, the woman quietly shifted weight, moved her chair against his, and slowly slid over onto his seat so that her hip and thigh pressed into his leg. "I want a piece of the action."

This remark had Gohan look at the blonde with a start. "Huh? A… piece…?" It was at this point he suddenly noticed the red in Eighteen's cheeks and the way her eyes were now reflecting a sense of want and hunger. What's more, she was directing this gaze squarely at him.

Her heart beginning to pound with growing excitement, the now amorous looking android leant towards Gohan, pressing her round breasts into his arm and chest, which caused them to swell against him like a pair of pillows. At the same time, she brought her right left hand around and laid it against his broad. "The sex I have with Krillin is great. But what you were doing with Maron-san- fucking her from behind, forcing her into the floor, getting rough… that's something completely different to what he does to me. And I want to have a taste of what that's like." At that moment, the blond android moved her hand down the boy's chest to his pants, where she then blatantly cupped the boy's crotch, which she instantly felt stiffen under her palm. Massaging it and feeling it throb caused the android to groan. "I want to taste _you_."

Gohan, his uneasiness coming back full force at what Eighteen was implying, watched her massage him for a moment before quickly looked back at the beguiling female in alarm. "Wait. Eighteen. We ca-" Before he could mount any form of protest, the demi-Saiyan was suddenly cut off when the cool beauty crushed her lips into his. The searing kiss catching the blond completely by surprise, Gohan was unable to do anything as Eighteen slipped her tongue passed his lips and tangled it with his. Her mouth opening his and devouring him in a heated fit of passion, the pair remained that way for some time- with the android being the more aggressive of them.

When the woman broke from him seconds later, both blondes' faces were red hot and both of them were breathing heavily.

Stunned at how good the kiss was, Gohan shook his head, "W-What about Krillin? Aren't the two of you-?"

Eighteen silenced the youngster with a smile, "We are. But he doesn't need to know about this. It can be _our_ little secret." Her blue eyes searching the boy's green ones, the android then let her smile vanish as a new look of need and longing came upon her. "Listen… after you rescued me from that monster Cell, I've been racking my brain thinking of all the ways I could pay you back for what you did. Yet after all this time, I haven't been able to come up with anything. Not one thing for the strongest and kindest boy on this planet."

Swallowing anxiously, the young Super Saiyan smiled, "You know, you don't need to owe me anything, Eighteen-"

The woman smiled back, "And I love that good heart of yours. But please… just let me do you this one favour… and I promise that afterwards I'll leave you alone. I won't say a thing about you and Maron to anyone, and I won't say anything about this. You have my word on it. Deal?"

When Gohan considered his friend's words and quickly went over the pros and cons associated with the offer, as he stared back at the red-faced Eighteen and saw the firm look she was giving him, the demi-Saiyan immediately knew he wouldn't be able to slip his way out of this. He knew the girl was a stubborn person in her own right and would push you around using her very calm, unwavering disposition. It was cute in a way, yet at the same time it proved to be an incredible, unbending force.

Upon gazing back into the woman's pleading gaze, in which neither of them said or did anything, the demi-Saiyan- fuelled by his inner compulsion to satisfy others, as well as the overwhelming urges induced by his alien chemistry- eventually took a deep breath and relented. "Okay. You have a deal."

Her warm smile returning full force, the android then leant in and gave him another searing kiss on the lips. With the boy this time responding to her actions with a little more enthusiasm, while simultaneously feeling the woman grab at his shirt for extra purchase, the pair eventually separated, with the gorgeous Eighteen standing up and taking Gohan by the hand.

Once he was on his feet, the blushing female smiled at him. "How long will your mother be out of the house?"

The adolescent Super Saiyan smiled, "She's going to be at Bulma's place until the baby comes. Grandpa is also with her."

"Then I guess… we have the rest of the day to enjoy ourselves," the blonde remarked with a seductive smile. Flicking her golden locks back, she then took the boy by the hand and began leading him down the hallway.

Realizing where she wanted to go, Gohan promptly took the lead and walked the woman to his bedroom. Opening the door for the bewitching android and letting her across the threshold, Eighteen was promptly introduced to the half-Saiyan's living space- complete with a large bed, and a desk and bookshelves pushed against the far wall. He also had a superb view out his window of Mount Paozu's forest and valleys, which the visiting android silently appraised as she walked across the mahogany floor.

"Very nice," the android murmured, hearing Gohan close the door behind them before moving past her towards the window. "Spacious, practical, and only filled with the bare essentials. Exactly what I expected of you."

Gohan smiled back at the woman, "I don't like having a lot of clutter lying around. I keep things very organized." He then promptly pulled the curtains over the frame, cutting out the light and bringing darkness to the chamber. Once that was done, the blonde Saiyan then walked back over to Eighteen, who wasted no time taking him by the hand again and leading him to his neatly made bed.

As soon as they arrived at the edge of it, the blonde cyborg turned Gohan about, and promptly began unbuttoning his shirt. Giving him a tender kiss at the same time and feeling the boy's hands rest on her hips, the passion-filled Eighteen then pulled the boy's top down and over, revealing his chiselled young body to her hungry eyes, before promptly pushing him down onto the bed.

With the now shirtless demi-Saiyan looking up at her, the blonde android paused for a moment as she gave him a quick look over. "Not bad. But… I personally think you looked a lot cooler with black hair. Like you did before."

In response, Gohan grinned, "Easy fix." With a quick power down, his Super Saiyan's hair reverted back to its original, raven colour, and his eyes went from green, back to charcoal. The moment his transformation faded, the youngster then gazed up at the android proudly. "Better?"

"Better," Android 18 replied assertively, before then promptly beginning to strip before the boy's very eyes. Slowly and sensuously, the blonde cyborg removed the very skimpy summer clothing covering her body- slipping out of her sin-high boots, undoing the knot of her tight halter top and allowing her full, round breasts to burst free, and sliding her hotpants down her exquisitely long legs. The last to go was the black thong she wore, which after turning around and showing off her delectable rump to the demi-Saiyan in her revealing garment, then hooked her thumbs into the band and slid her underwear off.

Bending over presented a prime view of the woman's ass to the gaping Gohan, who after seeing the woman toss her thong aside, watched her turn around and flick her hair back teasingly with her hand.

"So? Do you like what you see?" the woman asked, while setting her hands on her thin waist and waiting patiently.

Much like before, Gohan found himself gazing upon a goddess. As amazing as it was that their group was comprised of some of the most attractive females to ever walk the face of the earth, the fact that he was able to see not two, but three of them back-to-back in the nude, made his entire situation seem like some sort of divine inspiration. Despite having already been with both Zangya and Maron in similar situations, the demi-Saiyan couldn't stop his mouth from watering at the sight of the blonde android before him.

Eighteen was truly a sight to behold. On top of her smooth, flawless, ivory skin, shoulder-length blond locks, and gorgeous face framed by sharp eyes, her body had the most sensational curves in all the right places. From her neck down, the woman possessed a shapely, hourglass figure that would be the envy of any model across the world- with a pair of large, round, D-cup breasts capped with light pink nipples, a tight belly with traces of taut abdominals giving shape to her front, wide grip-able hips that framed her pelvic region, and a pair of long, smooth legs that just went for miles. It was as if someone had sculpted the woman's body with the intent of surpassing all female deities in both shape and proportion- and in Gohan's opinion they damn well succeeded.

Whatever man had the opportunity to gaze upon this paragon of magnificence in her full, naked glory, would undoubtedly be the luckiest person alive, and the young Saiyan was getting that in spades. The adolescent simply could not turn away from her as the woman cocked her hip to the side and bent a knee in a very sublime manner.

Hearing the woman giggle at the shocked look on his face, the red-faced Gohan then gulped hungrily, "Y-Yeah. You look… _amazing_, Eighteen. You have a rocking great body."

"Damn right I do," Android 18 replied in a surprisingly prideful manner, as she knew full well exactly how beautiful she actually was. What's more, she wasn't afraid to flex these traits to those around her. Stepping towards the boy and noticing his eyes take in her every minimal move, the blonde then got right up in front of the Saiyan- to the point that her taut belly and superb hips were just a couple inches from his nose. When she saw him gaze up at her past her full breasts, the blonde smirked at the child. "And for the next several hours, this body belongs to you."

The woman's words caused Gohan's heart to hammer against his chest and a delightful shiver to run down his spine. It was a feeling he'd never experienced before, as what he was doing now was most certainly a first.

Of course, before he could fully comprehend the implications behind Eighteen's very salacious statement, the demi-Saiyan saw the smoking hot babe lower herself to her knees between his legs, while at the same time bringing her face to his level. The moment she was down, the woman kissed him full on the lips, her hands resting on his legs, before then moving up to run over his body.

With great verve, Eighteen explored Gohan's youthful yet rugged body- familiarizing herself with his shape and feeling the powerful muscles of his chest and abs jump a little under her touch. Delighting in the reactions she was able to invoke- and the fact that the adolescent was responding so eagerly- the woman assessed his foundations for a full minute, before her hands decided to go straight for their intended target.

Breaking the kiss, Eighteen then worked on the belt around the waistline of Gohan's pants, her eyes drinking in the sight of the enormous bulge poking against the fabric of his crotch. Spurred on by it and eager to see for herself what he was hiding underneath, the blond woman successfully removed his sash, before then pulling down his chinos.

The woman blinked in surprise when Gohan's erection sprang free and stood tall before her, causing her to gape when she saw exactly how big it was. "Oh, wow." Studying its wide girth, its strong shape, and the bulbous head, the astonished Eighteen then hungrily reached forward with both her hands, wrapped her fingers around it, and began to stroke it firmly. The moment she started, she immediately felt his dick grow and harden even more, till it was standing at least twelve inches at length. "Mmm. Your cock is so big, Gohan-kun. No wonder Maron-san was moaning so loudly."

Gohan chuckled when he felt the woman's soft yet firm hands begin massaging him with long, sensuous strokes. "It was... one of the reasons."

Eighteen giggled, "Naughty boy. Now I can't wait to have this inside of me." After stroking it with her hand from top to bottom and feeling it pulse against her palm, the woman then gripped the base of his shaft, pointed it towards her, and teasingly licked the head. Feeling the youngster jump from her action, the eager blonde began running her tongue across the entire tip of his organ and down the sides- covering all of the boy's sensitive spots, while also familiarizing herself with his shape. "Mmm… your dick tastes really good…"

Not a single stretch or groove of his phallus was left unattended, and after getting a good taste of the youngster's length, the android then decided to get right it. Pressing her lips to the end of his enormous length, the woman then slowly took the entire tip of his cock into her mouth- her soft lips stretching wide around his width until it was inside.

His fingers tightly clenching the bedsheets beneath him, Gohan gave a soft moan of enjoyment as he felt Eighteen's hot mouth engulf the head of his dick, which sent bolts of pleasure shooting through his loins. When she began to suck on him as she moved up and down on the head, the boy grit his teeth and shut his eyes, as he attempted to fight back the wonderful sensations now beginning to course through his body. "Ooh… Eighteen. That feels great!"

Smiling inwardly when she heard the adolescent's reaction, Eighteen took a moment to tentatively brush her hair back behind her ear and reposition herself. Upon bracing herself, the woman then pushed her head straight down onto the demi-Saiyan's dick- her lips stretching impossibly around his incredible girth as she took in as much of his cock as she could. The act of which drew an even louder moan from Gohan, whose entire body stiffened from feeling the woman practically swallow him whole. Then, after a moment of pause and feeling the boy's dick fill her mouth, Eighteen began to bob her head up and down on him at a fervent pace.

The sounds of Eighteen's muffled moans filled the room as she began to deep-throat the demi-Saiyan with all she had. Loud slurps also escaped her lips as she inhaled his length from top to bottom, adding an extra effect to the atmosphere while also sending more bolts of pleasure shooting through her partner. "Hmm… mm… hmm…" As she wantonly sucked and devoured his organ, the woman felt the excited boy reach up with his hand and rub her head, letting her know she was doing well and encouraging her to go even further down on him. To do so, the woman wrapped her arms around his back and, after relaxing her throat, took in his entire cock right down to the hilt.

Feeling his dick enter her throat caused both lovers to moan loudly- with Gohan delighting in the heat and tightness of the android's mouth, and Eighteen enjoying the feel of his girth piercing her channel. As her slow, bobbing motions continued, the blonde beauty suddenly felt cool shivers of delight wash through her entire body, causing her gaze to become half-lidded with pleasure and her sucking to become more passionate. This sensation of fulfilment and fullness was something she'd never experienced before, which not only caused her own form to writhe with glee, but also set her senses alight with cool fire.

"_His dick is so thick… and tasty. Kami… I can't get enough of it." _Gohan's taste. His length. His width. His weight. It was indescribable. Tremendous, yet intoxicating. Delighting in the feelings she was deriving from her actions and the adolescent's width, Eighteen increased the tempo of her deep-throat, till her head's motions had become a blonde blur on the boy's lap.

Gohan, gasping and writhing about on the spot as the android sucked him off like no other girl ever had before, then noticed the woman's swinging tits beneath her chin. Entranced by the sight of her full, round breasts, the boy reached a hand down and cupped one of them. When she felt his palm paw at her mound, the blond suddenly moved her head off of his length and looked up at him with a sultry smile.

"Do you want to feel my boobs?" When she saw the boy nod, Eighteen grinned, moved up the adolescent's body, and cupped her tits with her hands. "I'll give you something really special." Upon positioning herself, the blonde then seductively leaned over and slipped Gohan's cock between her round breasts. Squeezing them together around his length, the woman then began to move against him, massaging his dick and sending new waves of pleasure through him. "Mm. Your cock is so hard and hot. It's amazing."

Groaning when he felt the woman's breasts firmly caress his length, the adolescent found himself floating through a tide of pleasure, which only seemed to increase when Eighteen took the head of his dick between her lips, and began to suck on it in time with her motions. Up and down she moved, sensuously rubbing her body against his hips in an erotic display of fervour and lust. Her tits squished together as she greedily sucked and licked at his weeping head, all the while glancing up at him through excited, half-lidded eyes.

Seeing Gohan begin to pant as he came closer and closer to his release, the incredibly turned-on Eighteen removed her mouth and said to him in a desperate voice, "Come on, Gohan-kun. Give it to me…" As her lips went back to suckling his head, the blonde skilfully manoeuvred one of her hands between his legs and cupped the boy's heavy balls. Feeling him tense up under her ministrations, the woman doubled her efforts in a need to taste him. "Mmm. Cum inside my mouth. Please. Give me your cum."

After a couple of minutes of feeling Eighteen tit-fuck him, the pressure that'd been building up inside Gohan's core, had reached a breaking point. Sweat dripping down his twisted face, the raven haired boy rolled his head back and groaned. "E-Eighteen… I… I can't… hold on…" Hearing this prompted the blonde woman to close her eyes and increase her tempo, rigorously massaging her tits against his cock as she sucked harder on his head. She stroked and massaged him intently, eager to taste the fruits of her labour. Soon, after feeling his cock swell and the boy squirm, he reached his limit. "I'm cumming!" In response, Gohan grabbed Eighteen's head and pushed her down on him.

The woman gave a yelp of surprise when she felt the boy force her down on his cock, which then erupted in her mouth and sent a tidal wave of cream pouring down her throat. Eighteen's cheeks puffed out as the boy filled her mouth to the brim with his semen, his scent and taste overwhelming her thoughts and causing her to moan wantonly in delight.

"_Kami… there's so much,"_ Eighteen moaned as his cock continued to unload down her throat. Swallowing as much of his seed as she could, but unable to stop some from dribbling out, the blonde android felt her body shiver with pleasure as she voraciously sucked on his throbbing manhood. _"It's so thick and warm! It's delicious…"_

A few more spurts was all it took before Gohan had completely emptied himself, upon which he then collapsed onto his elbows and panted for air. The haze clouding his vision as a result of his orgasm remained present in the forefront of his mind as he slowly caught his breath. After which he then looked down to see Eighteen greedily sucking on his cock, cleaning him and drinking up whatever was left.

Once she was satisfied, the blonde android removed her lips from the boy's dick, and gazed up at him with lust burning in her eyes. "You came a lot, huh?" Seeing him chuckle, the cool beauty slowly stood up and moved onto the bed next to the boy. Crawling across the mattress and past her partner, the android then laid herself on her back and assumed a seductive pose- her legs folded over and her arms splayed out. When she saw Gohan move onto the bed as well and kneel in front of her with his hungry gaze fixated on her, Android 18 then giggled and spread her legs, at the same time seductively moving one of her hands down her taut belly and to her groin, where she began to rub her exposed pussy. "Mmm… Gohan-kun… I'm so turned on right now…"

Seeing the mature woman beginning to play with herself, while looking at him with that lustful and provocative gaze, caused Gohan's dick to become fully erect once again. Feeling his own heartbeat quicken as he watched the android's fingers rub her wet folds vigorously, the boy himself felt his own hand grip his length and begin stroking himself. A groan left his lips when he felt pleasant shivers rush up his back, at the same time Eighteen let out a breathy moan of her own as she inserted two fingers and began pumping herself.

"Oooh! Kami… Gohan… you're so hot. So good. Oh Kami! Oooh! I… I want your huge cock so bad!" Android 18 groaned, her hips starting to buck as she brought her other hand up and kneaded her breast. Watching the adolescent jerk himself off in front of her caused a rush of intense heat to wash through the blonde, the woman's breathing growing rapid as her knuckles moved against her. When her fingers parted the wet folds of her sex, the android pushed her thumb against her clit and started vigorously rubbing it in time with her hand movements, "Ooh! I-I want it… Gohan-kun! I want _you_!"

"Kami. Eighteen. You're so sexy," Gohan groaned, his hand continuing to work his dick as he watched Eighteen fondle her pussy and breast. Unable to tear his eyes away from the angel as he watched the woman put her own nipple in her mouth and suckle on it, the adolescent Saiyan then shuffled over to her and positioned himself between her legs. "Can I… put it in now?" he asked, at the same time bringing his rock hard erection closer to her.

Eighteen moaned as she gazed pleadingly down at the handsome young boy, "Yes, Gohan-kun. Stick your big, fat cock inside me." She spread her legs even further, while at the same time moving her hand up to expose her pussy to him. "Fuck me hard. Please." The moment she said this, the demi-Saiyan moved closer, positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance before, without hesitation, thrusting it inside of her. Feeling the adolescent ram his dick into her tight entrance, with the head smashing against the entrance to her womb, caused the android's head to roll back, eyes widen, and a scream of delight to rip from her mouth. "AAAAAAAAAHHH! GOHAN! YES! OOOOOOOOHHHH!"

Groaning when he felt the woman's hot passage clamp down on his dick and feeling the woman herself stiffen beneath him, had Gohan stop for a moment and look down at her. Watching her tense body tremble for a moment before collapsing into the sheets quickly told the young Saiyan that she'd just came, which had him smile in a satisfied manner. After allowing the gorgeous android to catch her breath, gazing eagerly as her chest heaved up and down, he then saw Eighteen glance up at him.

Through a half-lidded, pleasure drunk gaze and red cheeks, the blonde, panting beauty studied Gohan's warm face for but a moment, before promptly wrapping her arms and legs around him, pulling him down, and kissing him full on the mouth. The woman stole the boy's breath in the most passionate exchange she'd ever had with another partner, in which the pair sucked face for a full minute, and caused saliva to trickle down from where their lips connected. Following a heated make-out session, a sweating Eighteen separated from her young lover and smiled at him.

"Fuck me, Gohan-kun. Pound me as hard as you can," she whispered, her voice laced with want and lust.

Unable to deny the woman her request, as they'd already come this far, the raven haired adolescent then drew back his hips so that only the tip of his cock remained inside the woman. Then after adjusting his position, rammed back into her with great force, causing the android to throw her head to the side and cry out in joy. Groaning as he felt her tight, moist pussy grip his cock, he then drew back his hips and began hammering the woman with deep, powerful thrusts.

Shivers of pleasure rushed through Eighteen's body as she felt the boy's cock fill the very deepest parts of her, her mouth agape as moans rolled freely from her throat. In that moment, all thought and reason that once controlled all her actions was swept clear from her mind, as the blonde woman quickly became enveloped in the most amazing and gratifying sensations she'd ever experienced.

Sure, she'd done it with Krillin many times before. But the ambience she was receiving from Gohan, and the emotions he was drawing from her, was something entirely different to what she'd felt before.

She just couldn't explain it. The feeling of another man's cock driving into her, filling her more completely than she'd ever been filled, before pulling out and dragging all of her senses along with it, was the most incredible and irresistible thing she'd ever felt with her body. His girth rubbing against the walls of her passage, stimulating all of her deepest, most sensitive spots, and spearing her with strength and power equal to if not greater than her own. It was mind-altering. As a result, Eighteen felt the very depths of her body mould to the boy's every forceful movement- her sublime form jerking back and forth in time with his rocking hips, and a look of pure ecstasy being drawn across her face.

Just looking at her, you could tell that she was in heaven.

As Gohan pounded into her with his cock, the ecstatic blonde could only cry out in delight. "Aah-ahh-ahh! Yes! Gohan-kun! It feels so good! Ah-Aah-Aaaah! I-I love it!" the woman moaned, tossing her head to the other side as she felt the boy's hips grind against her for added effect, before beginning to hammer her deeply with short, quick thrusts. His sudden increase in tempo drew another squeal of joy from the woman, whose fingers gripped the bedsheets tightly as the world around her was quite literally rocked from its foundations. "AAAAHHH! KAMI! MORE! HARDER! RAM ME WITH YOUR HUGE SAIYAN COCK!"

A grinning Gohan complied with the woman's request, switching over from his quick hip movements, and beginning to thrust into her with long, powerful strokes that caused his hips to slap against her ass. "You're so tight, Eighteen. Ooh, so good," the boy groaned, feeling the woman clamp down on him as he fucked her in the missionary position. Wanting to feel more of her, Gohan moved a little further up her body, lifting her hips slightly and causing her legs to press into his sides. Upon placing his hands on either side of her head, he began driving into her pussy from a steeper angle, causing Eighteen's head to roll back in a scream.

"OOOH! FUCK! YES! JUST LIKE THAT! AAAHH! AAAH!" the blonde android wailed, moving her hips in time with the boy's deep movements as he bucked against her. Feeling as though her head was floating, Eighteen looked up at the boy above her with a look of want in her face, the woman lifting her hands up to grip his shoulder and neck. "S-Stick it in deeper. All the way to my womb." In response, the boy began moving against her even harder, once again sending her into a state of bliss.

As the bed rocked under their actions, the panting Gohan saw Eighteen's big, full breasts jiggling in front of him with every thrust he made. Watching the woman's delectable globes sway back and forth in an erotic motion, the salivating adolescent growled and reached up with his hands, cupping both of them and immediately wrapping his mouth over a nipple. He then proceeded to suck and knead her breasts in time with his fucking, causing his lover to scream out as he attacked her other sensitive spot.

"Yes! Aaah! M-My nipples! Oooh! Suck my tits!" Eighteen cried out, looking down at the boy and running a hand through his hair as he suckled her breasts. Her face hot with ecstasy, the woman continued to feel the adolescent fondle with her, until a strong pressure quickly began to build in her core. Moaning as static waves of pleasure began to course through her, causing her back to arch into her partner and signalling her approaching climax, Eighteen quickly wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and hooked her ankles behind his back. The act forced the demi-Saiyan further into her tight channel and drew a loud moan of delight from Eighteen. "YES! F-FUCK ME HARDER! GOHAN-KUN! HARDER!"

"E-Eighteen!" Gohan choked out as he continued to pound into the woman, who'd practically lifted herself up off of the bed and was now hanging onto him, allowing the tip of his cock to hit the very back of her pussy. "If you… hug me like that… I-I'll cum!" the demi-Saiyan panted, sweat breaking out on his face as he felt his own release fast-approaching.

At this point, the android was beside herself. Completely wrapped up in the pleasure, Eighteen put her face beside Gohan's and cried desperately into his ear. "GO AHEAD! CUM INSIDE ME! AAH! I WANT YOUR HOT COME INSIDE ME!" Her arms and legs tightening around her lover, the android felt Gohan's movements quicken, his length spearing her all the way to her stomach at a heightened pace. Their moans becoming rapid, the pair rocked against one another for several more seconds, until Eighteen could take no more. "AH-AUH-AAH! I-I'M GONNA CUM! OOOH! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM! AAAAAAAAUUUUUHHH!"

In that moment, a hot white fire shot through Eighteen's system as she clamped down on her lover, her entire body seizing up against the demi-Saiyan as her head rolled back in a scream. Her pussy walls tightened and convulsed around the boy's cock, who continued to move inside of her until, with one final push, he unloaded his cum inside of her. Hot, thick ropes of cream shot into Eighteen's channel, the woman's tongue rolling out and her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt his seed slosh around inside her.

The pair remained like that for a full minute, twitching and trembling against one another as they rode out their orgasms together. Then, after a few more spurts, Gohan finally collapsed onto the blonde, whose arms and legs dropped to her sides in exhaustion.

Their chests heaved against one another as the two lovers panted for air, their vision clouded in white as they basked in the post-orgasmic bliss of their activity. Not even caring that the demi-Saiyan's face was resting against her breasts, the hot, sweating, and deeply satisfied Eighteen cracked open her eyes and looked down at the boy. Seeing him peer up at her from her chest and seeing him smile, the woman as well grinned widely, before bringing his face up to hers and giving him a wet, passionate kiss on the lips.

When she pulled away, the pleasure-drunk woman beamed, "That was… incredible…"

"Y-Yeah," Gohan nodded tiredly, "It was great. The best. You were so good, Eighteen."

"You too." Eighteen then chuckled at him, "We're not done yet though. Not even close. We've still got an entire afternoon to enjoy ourselves… and I don't plan on wasting any second of it." Blinking in surprise, she then looked down her body to where they were connected and gave a squeeze of her pussy. When she felt the boy's cock respond in kind, the blonde smiled mischievously and gazed back at him. "And I think you're already up for another round."

After Gohan gave her a sheepish smile, the boy then slowly moved off of Eighteen and prepared to reposition himself. However, the moment the two of them were up, they suddenly heard the sound of the door shut next to them and quickly snapped their attention over to it. When their eyes landed on the entrance, they saw a very entertained and very present Zangya standing there with her arms crossed and a big smile pulled across her lips.

The instant she saw the duo look across at her with wide eyes and mouths open, the orange haired Hera-seijin- dressed in her usual white pants, black tube top and white vest- gave a light giggle as she looked the two naked lovers over. Upon assessing their current states of dress and the sweat dotting their hot bodies, the blue-skinned woman decided to voice the concern currently wrapping her mind.

"So… care to explain what's going on here?" Zangya asked, her voice laced with delight and amusement.

Gohan and Eighteen glanced at one another silently. After silently considering one another, they then looked back at the woman and opened their mouths to speak.

"Uhh…" Gohan began, only to find he had no adequate response to give.

Patience fading, the smiling Zangya simply shook her head before, without warning, she slowly removed the vest she was wearing and allowed it to slide sensuously down her arms. The moment the piece of clothing dropped to the floor, the Z-fighter then spoke.

"Mind if I join in?"

OOO

(That night)

"OOOH! YES! GOHAN-KUN! AAAAAH! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Zangya cried out, her shapely legs hugging the adolescent's body as she rode his cock in the cowgirl position, bouncing up and down on him as his hips drove into her from below. Having lost all control over her senses, the woman felt a wild fire spread through her burning loins as she met each of her partner's thrusts with her own- her hips grinding against his as the two of them pushed towards their final release. "AH-AAH-AAH! S-SO GOOD! OOOHHH! YOU'RE SO _FUCKING_ GOOD!"

Consumed by liquid passion, the now Super Saiyan Gohan rocked his powerful hips at a furious pace; his every thrust burying his rock-hard shaft deeper into the Hera's moist channel. Her tight confines greedily accepted every inch of him as she rode on top of him, his adolescent eyes burning with excitement as he watched the long-haired woman throw her head back and cry out in rapturous ecstasy.

"Kami. Zangya… ooh… you're so tight," Gohan groaned, feeling the woman's walls clamp around his dick as he hmmered into her- his hands gripping her hips firmly as he increased his tempo. The bed, which had long since lost its sheets and pillows, rocked and rattled against the floor as the pair drew closer and closer toward their climax, all the while the young Saiyan watched with ravenous hunger as Zangya's full, bouncing cleavage and delicious curves danced before his fiery gaze.

Panting rapidly and sweat dripping down her hot, luscious body, the desperate looking Zangya leaned forward and rested her hands on Gohan's abs. When she felt his palms move to cup the full globes of her ass and his efforts double, the pleasure-stricken alien was unable to hold herself back anymore. "OOOH! G-GOHAN-KUN! I-I'M GONNA CUM! OOOOH, FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM SO HARD!" With one hand reaching up to knead her breast, the orange haired woman was only able to last a few more seconds of pleasurable torture, before she threw her head back and a passion-filled cry ripped from her throat. "OOOOOOOHHH! FUCK, YEEEES!" Her voluptuous, hourglass body shook wildly with convulsions as her muscles and loins tightened all at once from an intense orgasm.

Feeling her insides engulf and wrap around him like a vice soon pushed Gohan over the edge as well, who arched his body back and also cried out as he came inside his friend- flooding her to the brim with his cum. Zangya's tongue rolled out and ran over her lips in ravenous joy, as she felt the boy's hot cream flood her channel.

Once the pair finished riding out their respective orgasms together, the pleasure-stricken Hera then collapsed on top of the sweaty demi-Saiyan, and took in deep gulps of air. Her hair a mess and her limbs practically numb from bliss, the female remained hunched forward for a full minute, before eventually opening her eyes to look down at Gohan, who she saw was grinning up at her.

"You okay?" the blond Saiyan asked tiredly, his own golden locks a mess as sweat dribbled down his face.

In response, the breathless Zangya- her insides hot and full with his lust- grinned back at him. "Yeah."

"Hey. Are you two done yet?"

When the two lovers looked to the side, they saw Eighteen kneeling on the bed nearby- one hand fingering her pussy desperately, while her other hand fondled her round breasts. Soft moans and whimpers left the woman's lips as she gazed wantonly at the pair in front of her- her cheeks red and eyes burning with need. Though she'd already gone through several rounds with the pair over the course of the evening, it was clear the luscious and voracious android was still turned on and eager for more.

"Oooh… G-Gohan-kun…" Android 18 moaned as she smiled lustfully at the boy, "Please. I want more…"

Smiling at the woman's plea, Gohan slowly helped the exhausted Zangya off of his hips, the latter of whom crawled over to where Eighteen was and knelt in front of her. Pressing her own large breasts and shapely blue body against the android's, the sweaty, euphoric-stricken Hera gazed deeply into the blonde's crystal blue eyes, before leaning forward and locking lips with hers. The pair made out with one another for a full minute, their tongues tangling as their hands roamed eagerly over each other's luscious curves.

So caught up in the show of passion, Eighteen barely noticed Zangya lower her down to the mattress and Gohan quietly crawl over to join them. When the Hera eventually separated from the panting android and slid off of her, the dazed blonde then noticed the adolescent Saiyan shuffle into view.

Straddling the top of Eighteen's chest, the boy suspended his cock over her chin and smiled down at her. "Do you want it, Eighteen?"

Her heart racing and hammering against her chest in excitement, the blonde beauty smiled in response. When she did, she then felt the demi-Saiyan's cock press into her lips, a split second before being thrust into her mouth. A squeal of delight escaped her throat as Gohan proceeded to face-fuck her into the mattress, his hips rocking back and forth, and driving his manhood deep into her throat.

"_Kami, yes. His dick…"_ were Eighteen's only conscious thoughts as her eyes rolled back in bliss as the head of the boy's cock rammed into her throat. The sheer strength of his movements caused the bed to rock and squeak around her, which helped to muffle the erotic slurping of the woman's lips. _"He's face fucking me so hard..." _Electric ecstasy flooding through her and her back arching as a result, the woman allowed one of her silky hands to run down the smooth of her stomach, before beginning to vigorously rub her pussy in glee.

The young Super Saiyan groaned as he felt the tight confines of Eighteen's mouth surround his shaft, clenching and massaging it in an effort to keep him inside her. As he pounded her face and heard her muffled moans fill their room, the boy had his face pulled forcefully across to Zangya's where, upon seeing her smile, crushed his lips against hers in a heated kiss. The excited Hera ground against the boy's leg as he moved his hand to her pussy to rub her, drawing a new series of moans from her while he continued his ministrations over Eighteen.

A couple minutes of pounding later, in which Gohan managed to stroke Zangya to yet another loud and satisfying orgasm, the boy then finished up with Eighteen by pushing his hips flush against her face, and pouring his lust straight down her throat. The blonde beauty's eyes rolled back as she felt the boy's cock shoot ropes of thick cream into her mouth, her own cry of pleasure being drowned out as her hips bucked in a fiery climax. After Gohan's release subsided moments later, the boy moved off of the blonde android, where he then watched as the woman slowly got up, looked in his direction, and pounced on him- tackling him to the bed. Almost immediately the duo became entangled in another fierce make out session, where the female expressed her desire for the blonde through her sensuous tongue and hot mouth.

"More. Give me more, Gohan-kun," Android 18 moaned out as her hips ground friskily against the adolescent, who she locked lips with once more and who responded eagerly in kind.

The first most interesting thing that occurred in that evening wasn't the fact that Zangya had decided to get in on the action after returning from her shopping trip, but it was that the three Z-fighters didn't run out of energy. Like a group of fully energized, lust-filled machines, Gohan, Zangya and Eighteen remained locked in a hot, passionate three-way with one another, in which the three of them spent the whole evening exploring one another's bodies, making out, pleasuring each other, and fucking together over and over again.

The second most interesting thing was that the three continued making love to each other all night and didn't stop even when the sun started to rise.

Needless to say by the end, all parties were satisfied.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Rough Rogue - Gohan X Launch

**DRAGONBALL Z**

_**Golden Age – Secret Series IV**_

_Rough Rogue_

(Two months later)

One of the biggest perks that Gohan figured out early on about being a powerful, half-blooded Saiyan warrior was that he didn't have to worry about most of the mundane problems that ordinary people often had to go through on a day to day basis. Case in point, instead of being stuck in a massive traffic jam trying to get to and from a certain location, the boy was able to fly right over the congestion of cars, all the while enjoying the sights and sounds of the countryside around him. Doing so also allowed him to cover a lot more ground in a shorter amount of time, without having to waste fuel or money on a hungry engine.

It was a win-win situation as far as he was concerned, a thought that remained ever present in his mind as he cruised over one of the long, winding expressways cutting across the southern county over from Mount Paozu. The blonde haired, Super Saiyan adolescent could only shake his head when he saw a whole line-up of cars stuck in the far left lane- all of whom were being held up by a big engineering project happening in the centre.

Apparently the road was due for repair and reconstruction, and an entire team from Capsule Corp's highway department had been dispatched to this area to oversee the job.

When Gohan happened upon the closed off area where said repairs were taking place and saw all the equipment that'd been brought to the site, the boy couldn't help but whistle. "Damn. That's going to take a while," he remarked, before once again turning his attention to the expressway he was following across the country. "Good thing I don't need a car."

Though Gohan had every intention of getting his license in the future- even though he already knew how to drive through Bulma- those were plans for a completely different and later chapter in his life. What the demi-Saiyan was really more focused on right now was the little side-adventure he was currently on. After a really slow day at home training, looking after the house with Zangya, and entertaining his newborn baby brother, Goten, whom his mother was currently taking care of, the young hero of earth had decided to go for a little fly around the neighbouring countries to see what was currently going on in the world.

The birth of the newest member of their family had been a wonderful and joyous occasion for all the members of the Son household. Not only did it mark a new beginning point in their lives, but it'd also given all the people present time to reflect on themselves and what they were doing, and briefly plan for a better future. Gohan himself had had plenty of months to think about what he wanted to achieve and do in his later years, and while he certainly intended to keep his promise of living up to his father's legacy, staying strong, and protecting the earth and his loved ones from any future dangers, he also wanted to build a brighter future for his family, and everybody else who he happened to cross paths with.

To do that, he wanted to become more familiar with the planet he was tasked with protecting. That was a more eloquent way of saying that he wanted to go out and travel- see the sites, meet interesting people, and make the most of his freedom.

"_It's always good to try something new,"_ the adolescent thought to himself as he glided along, feeling the air whip at his hair and ruffle the new clothes he was wearing, which consisted of a yellow Capsule Corp jacket, white shirt, and red chinos.

Honestly, the combination suited him quite well.

Knowing that home was in good hands with Zangya covering his shift of helping Chi-Chi, Gohan was able to carry on with his journey without a worry. Watching the landscape continue to drift past him as he continued to cruise along at altitude, the happy, blond demi-Saiyan then noticed a small town drift in from over the horizon, which sat not too far off of the expressway. As the settlement got closer and closer, allowing him to identify more of the buildings, the airborne youngster then gave a bright smile before adjusting his course and beginning to descend towards the community.

Seconds later, the Super Saiyan adolescent touched down on the footpath, startling a couple of civilians that happened to be walking around nearby.

The area Gohan had landed in looked to be some kind of country town, with large wooden buildings lining the roads, and only a couple of modern dome buildings scattered amongst them. Despite the very backwater nature of the village, there were a lot of modern installations standing around, including a petrol station, convenience store, and a doctor's office. The people walking about also looked like ordinary, simple, friendly town folk, who all wore different kinds of clothing suitable for the warm climate.

Glancing towards one of the nearby stores, Gohan looked up at the sign and read the kanji written across it. "_Sino Town Café_? Huh. I must be in Sino, then," the demi-Saiyan said to himself, nodding politely to the couple sitting outside on the table and drinking coffee, to which he saw them wave nervously back. Obviously they weren't used to seeing a boy just drop out of the sky on a random weekend day. "Maybe while I'm here I'll grab some lunch."

The demi-Saiyan then headed off on an explore of the surrounding neighbourhood. Sticking to the main road, the boy walked from one end of the town to the other at a casual pace, all the while admiring the scenery, the stores, and the people he passed. He even stopped to peer through the window of one of the souvenir shops, where he saw a lot of ethnic items on display- from necklaces, to belts, to even full blown costumes. There were a lot of western items on display too, including leathers, denim, fedoras, and cowboy gear.

Becoming quite intrigued by the background of this little village, Gohan ventured on, continuing down the footpath until he arrived at a rather conspicuous looking diner in the centre of the community. Coming off as some kind of restaurant and club specializing in the serving of barbequed meats, this two-story establishment designed in the style of a large stable looked both striking and welcoming. It certainly had its own air of excitement around it, as there were a whole bunch of trucks and impressive looking motorcycles parked outside.

"_Rib Town,"_ Gohan read to himself from the neon sign at the top of the building, which was also decorated by a massive slab of pork ribs. Feeling a light breeze drift in from the direction of the establishment, the boy then managed to catch a whiff of something very delicious being made inside the large restaurant, which caused his stomach to growl and a bit of drool to appear in the corner of his mouth. His reaction was instantaneous.

"_Well… guess that's decided then."_

Without an ounce of hesitation, and with his Saiyan hunger propelling him forward, Gohan strolled right through the front doors of the diner- eager to reach the source of the tantalising smell. What greeted him beyond the two saloon doors that swung closed behind him was a double-story, country eatery, with a large bar, round tables positioned all over the hard oak floor, fresh meat hanging on display from hooks on the side of the room, and seats packed with dozens of customers from all over.

The atmosphere was also quintessentially country. Not only was there a pleasant melody of guitars playing over the surrounding speakers, but the people sitting amongst the seats were all chatting and laughing happily with each other. There was even a solid game of snooker happening over by the pool tables sitting on the right hand side of the bar. Clearly this was a very popular locale and a favourite stop-off point to those travelling across the country.

Upon taking a quick note of all the people in the restaurant- most of whom were groups of intimidating looking men wearing black leather- the smiling half-Saiyan casually strolled across the floor, found a stool at the long bar, and sat himself there with his hands in his lap and an eager expression on his face. When the bartender on duty eventually came over a minute later, the man with the beard and dish cloth hanging over his shoulder looked down at the adolescent, and nodded to him pleasantly.

"Welcome to _Rib Town_. What can I get for you today, young man?" the middle-aged customer service agent- Trent according to his badge- asked in a gruff voice.

Having a quick glance of the menu written on the boards hanging over the bar, Gohan then looked across at the racks of cow meat hanging from the hooks at the side of the room. Upon giving them a quick study from his seat, the boy turned back to the bartender, pointed at the aforementioned cuts, and grinned enthusiastically. "I'll have one whole cow, please. With ten plates of steamed vegetables on the side and ten jugs of cold water."

His order was so over the top and so unexpectedly that it literally had the men and women sitting around the nearby tables stop and look at the kid in bewilderment.

Eyes comically turning marble-shaped at the demi-Saiyan's order for a full ten seconds, the human bartender then burst out laughing and leaned against the desk. "Ha-ha! So you took an interest in our 'Prime A' meat and you want to try a piece of it, huh?"

Still smiling in his typical, cheerful Son manner, Gohan nodded his head vigorously, "Yep."

As expected, the store manager Trent couldn't help but take the young visitor's replies in stride and continued to chat, "While I appreciate your eagerness, kid, there's absolutely _no way_ a little squirt like you will be able to finish a 10 pound slab of steak, let alone 480 pounds of it. That's just complete madness." It was almost unheard of.

They'd even had anthropomorphic bear men walk in through those doors on occasion and even they couldn't stomach the whole hundred pounds.

The moment the man said this, the incredibly hungry Super Saiyan reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and slapped a handful of notes amounting to three thousand zeni on the counter in front of him. "Oh, I think I can handle it. Give me everything you got on the rack. I'm starving."

Staring down at the kid for several moments with a disbelieving look on his face, the bartender then gave a half smile and promptly took the money. "Alright. As you wish. But I warn you… that's a hell of a lot of meat you're asking for. It's taken down more than its fair share of truckers over the years. Even reliable _Big Red- _and he was our _**Sir Loin-a-lot**_ _**Champion**_ three years running." The manager then pointed towards the wall behind him, where the young Saiyan saw a portrait line-up of all the previous steak eating champions this bar had had in the last twenty years- the most recent one being a big redheaded bloke in suspenders and a woodcutter's shirt.

Gohan blinked curiously at the individual in the last picture, "What happened to him?"

"Heart gave out immediately after he finished. Died right there in his seat," the bartender replied, exhaling deeply while shaking his head. "It's a real shame. He was the best truck driver in the industry until that happened… and now the open roads just feel so empty without him."

Grinning broadly, Gohan grabbed a napkin from nearby, unfolded it, and shoved it into the front of his collar to form a makeshift bib. "Well… I'll be sure to have one in honour of _Big Red_."

After their little banter, the wistful Trent then went about arranging the demi-Saiyan's order in the back. Obviously the whole idea of the kid ordering practically the entire cow and saying he would be able to finish it had left the store owner feeling incredibly doubtful, as well as a half of the bar looking really amused. It was clear that they thought the kid was mad, especially after just walking in off of what they assumed as the expressway.

However, all the chuckles and smiles resulting from the unorthodox request slowly vanished when- after bringing out the first lot of plates for the youngster- the manager and everyone in the surrounding tavern proceeded to watch in stunned silence as the youngster dove into his food and started inhaling it at an inhuman pace.

The sound of a fork and knife scraping at high speed against multiple glass surfaces echoed around the entire restaurant as Gohan briskly moved from one plate to another- eating huge slabs of steak by the chunk and swallowing it with only the bare minimum of chewing. With just a little bit of sauce splattering over the serving area from the speed the half-Saiyan used to consume each dish as it was set out in front of him, the strongest warrior on earth pretty much set the tone for the next hour within that bar, as he literally started to devour an entire cow's worth of hide right before everyone's astonished eyes.

Due to the swiftness Gohan inhaled each and every plate set out in front of him, the bartender had to set the kitchen staff on full alert, as they had to cart plates out to their customer on a trolley just to keep him going. Any lapses that occurred in their order times allowed the demi-Saiyan to down an entire jug of water to help with digestion, before quickly moving in to his next serving without skipping a beat.

The whole thing was as surreal as it could possibly get in a place like this. It actually became so ridiculous that after the twentieth plate came and went, the men and women sitting at the tables began making bets on how many servings the boy would inevitably finish. A betting pool was soon setup by the bikers in the diner, with one of the members going around with a helmet in hand asking his colleagues who wanted to bet zeni on the boy making it through to the finish. Even the restaurant staff got in on the action.

It was probably the most active and lively the _Rib Town_ joint had gotten in the past few months.

But the best excitement was yet to come.

After a whole hour had passed and the minute hand was ticking toward the end, an entire crowd of about forty onlookers had formed behind Gohan, with men and women chattering excitedly as the demi-Saiyan casually went through his seventieth serving of meat. Around this point, the boy had managed to arrive at the last bulk of the cow that had been brought out for him and, without showing any signs of slowing down, continued to tucker in with an unbroken satisfied smile on his face.

"Where the hell is he putting all of that?" one of the truck drivers in the crowd asked a friend in astonishment. "Is he even human?"

"His stomach is a bottomless pit," a biker exclaimed in amazement.

"This has got to be some kind of world record."

"Go, bottomless pit! Go! Go! Go!" another man shouted and was quickly joined by many others, all eager to see the demi-Saiyan finish his meal.

Spurred on by the customer's cheering and whistling of encouragement, Gohan took apart the last hunk of meat in front of him one fork jab at a time, all the while savouring the meal and the atmosphere around him. Though it certainly wasn't the quietest eating environment he'd ever been in, the blond was pretty much used to it.

Above the noise from both the cheering customers and his own high-speed chewing, the boy overheard the manager who had served him turn towards the audience and call out.

"He's down to the last quarter everyone! Get ready!"

Eyes flickering with momentary mischief, the young Super Saiyan deliberately slowed his pace, making it seem like he wouldn't be able to finish the last bits of meat. Puffing his cheeks out and pretending he was about to throw up to add a bit more suspense to his normally mundane activity, Gohan heard the entire room give a loud 'oooo' sound of anticipation. Smirking after hearing the crowd's collective murmur, the blonde then felt every biker, trucker and staff member present hold their breaths steady, as he slowly picked up the last cube of meat on his plate, brought it up to his lips, and ate it.

The second he swallowed the last piece of steak and clapped the fork down, a deafening cheer went up in the entire pub, as men from both the transportation department and the bikers high-fived one another in joyous celebration, while Gohan straightened up, wiped his mouth clean on his napkin, ripped it off, and stuck his fist in the air. The child received praise for his achievement through multiple pats on the shoulder and back from those who were standing directly behind him, with the bartender who'd served him the meals moving to the counter, turning the child around, and holding his arm up like a glorified boxing referee.

"_Rib Town_ has a new, super champion, ladies and gentlemen! Let him hear it!" Trent called out in a big voice, watching as the crowd of bikers and truckers all applauded. As the pots of zeni were given out to the winners of the bets, the store manager then turned back to Gohan with a whopping big grin. "Congratulations, kid. I don't know how you managed to pull it off, but you pulled it off."

Gohan chuckled, patting his stomach through his shirt while acknowledging the mountains of dirty plates that'd accumulated behind him. He also saw a pair of kitchen staff staring at the towers of glass, all the while scratching their heads in amazement. "Yeah. That was a great lunch. Definitely worth the trip. Thanks so very much."

"No problem," the manager replied with, "To be honest though, when you asked for the whole cow, my first thought was that you were joking. But you certainly showed me." The man then pulled up a camera from behind the bar and showed it to the demi-Saiyan. "It would be a great honour to have your picture hung up on the wall alongside the other champions."

"Of course," Gohan exclaimed, sparing a second to burp quietly into his hand before brushing down his jacket and quickly making sure his hair was done right. Even though he'd just gotten through eating close to four-hundred pounds of meat, his body hadn't altered, changed shape, or suffered any negative drawbacks whatsoever. He was just able to process it all so quickly and go right on going like a true super human.

However, it did beg the question as to where all of the protein and bio-matter he'd put into his body physically disappeared to, as even the demi-Saiyan was shaking his head at the absurdity that he could hold so much food to begin with.

After having his picture taken with his arms folded and his warm, boyish smile framed perfectly on display, Gohan then went about enjoying the peace at the side of the bar over a cool class of mountain fresh orange juice. While there he was approached by a couple more patrons, all of whom congratulated him before either returning to their tables or headed off on their own. The biker gang understandably stuck around in their corner of the restaurant- the two dozen plus men in black leather becoming much rowdier and noisier following Gohan's little display.

But the demi-Saiyan didn't mind. He was simply content sitting there at the bar enjoying his drink and listening to the country music playing in the background.

While he was sitting there and digesting however, all the while observing Trent as he went about cleaning the glasses and cups brought over to him by the diner's waitress, the atmosphere of the restaurant was suddenly and rather violently broken by the roar of a loud engine of some kind of vehicle pulling up to the parking lot right outside.

Assuming it was another trucker driving a heavy road train stopping in for a break, the noisy bikers, as well as the handful of other civilians scattered around the establishment turned their attentions towards the entrance. About a minute after the engine of the vehicle shut off and a brief moment of silence followed, the sound of heavy footsteps stomping up the front stairs and across the patio suddenly echoed into the diner's hall.

When the saloon-style doors swung open and the noisy visitor stepped into view, the patrons received a rather unexpected surprise.

Initially thinking the vehicle and the footsteps had belonged to a heavy-set gentlemen from the trade, Gohan, the store manager, the waitresses, and the bikers instead saw a very blonde and very attractive young woman standing in the light of the doorway. From where they sat, the patrons were able to see that the woman was probably around her early thirties, with a very fit, curvaceous body, light, ivory skin, striking green eyes, and wavy, curly blonde hair that grew down past her shoulders, and was tied back by a red bow. To match her impressive figure, the woman was also wearing a pair of brown, shin high heeled boots with silver spurs on the backs, a pair of yellow, leather hot pants that hugged at her hips, a black, skimpy halter top, and a stylish red biker jacket with a fur collar, wide cuffs, and golden buttons decorating the lace. Since it was completely unzipped, the top helped draw attention to her incredible cleavage and taut midriff, the latter of which was quite full and ample. She also had a pair of fingerless brown gloves on her hands.

However, the thing that stood out the most about the strange visitor wasn't just her revealing outfit or her fantastic figure, but that she also had a silver Colt Single Action Army Revolver ("Peacemaker") holstered on the front of her belt, and a sawed-off, ten gauge Winchester 1887 repeater shotgun with a large-lever loop holstered and strapped to her right thigh.

This more or less told everyone that the woman was incredibly well armed and not to be messed with, which not only put the bikers on guard, but also had an observing Gohan stare at her in momentary surprise.

Clearly this was the first time he'd ever seen such a beautiful girl carrying so many weapons with her- a stark contrast to the other women of his group.

The moment the woman stopped just in front of the entrance and saw that she'd managed to grab everyone's attention, through the silence and the surprise, the visitor smirked, inhaled sharply, before speaking in a very loud and spunky voice, "Is there a Ryu Sawamura here? Ryu Sawamura?!" The accent she had easily carried a very strong and western tone to it- typical of a gunslinger.

At first nobody said a thing. The patrons just looked around at one another, wondering if the person the armed woman was calling for would answer. However, when the civilians and truckers looked over at the bikers, who were assembled on the right hand side of the restaurant around the pool tables, everyone quickly saw the mood amongst them had become incredibly frosty. When they saw a couple of the men rise up from their chairs and begin moving towards the centre of the restaurant, the other customers and travellers quickly realized that something was about to go down.

The instant the bikers began to move, a couple of the civilians at the tables quickly dropped whatever it was they were drinking and eating, and quietly jogged for the side entrance. Gohan and the store manager however remained where they were, watching as the two waitresses out on the floor quickly rushed back over to the bar.

In a matter of seconds, the atmosphere inside the restaurant went from joyous, to tense, to downright hostile.

The blonde woman, continuing to smile and tap her foot patiently, did another glance around the store at all the people who were still present. "Now come on, Ryu-chan. Don't be shy. I know your pale, greasy hide is hiding in here somewhere. Why don't you come on out so that we can have a little heart-to-heart chat?" Green eyes snapping over to where the bikers were standing, she then watched with a pleasant smile as the burly men in leather jackets and jeans slowly crept out into the open, and began walking between the tables and chairs like a group of cautious dogs. "You. Fat boys? You seen a Ryu Sawamura anywhere? Big guy. Black flame tattoo on the side of his neck. Goatee. More muscle than brains. Has a fondness for men. Know him?"

As the rest of his compatriots moved across the diner into a more defensive positions, the big, fat biker with the thick, grey moustache at the front nodded towards the woman, "What's it to you, cow?"

"Why are you looking for Ryu?" Another biker asked- a big, well-muscled man with a five o'clock shadow wearing a black jacket with spikes on the shoulders, a scarf around his neck, gloves and big boots.

Smirking at the man's unpleasant responses, the blonde gunslinger replied in earnest, "No reason. Except that the good people in the Port Town of Leone put a warrant out for his arrest after he robbed a couple of stores down there, beat up a woman, and shot some poor kid working the cash register at a petrol station. He's alive… but he's in pretty bad shape." The woman then placed a hand on her hip as she glared back at the men that were beginning to walk into her line of sight. "I plan on bringing him back to Leone in a similar state."

"There's no one here by that name," the same biker in the spiked jacket spoke, at the same time a couple of the men from the group moving around came to stand on either side of him- one of them still carrying the pool cue he'd been using and bearing it towards the visitor in a threatening manner. "Why don't you do yourself a favour and take off. Go back to the whore house where you came from and stay there."

Gohan, his own smile disappearing, quietly stood up from his bench while Trent, watching the situation unfolded cautiously, subtly reached under his desk for the double-barrel shotgun he had hidden away.

Eye twitching at the man's comment, the blonde woman took a deep, steady breath to compose herself, before smirking back at the biker that'd spoken to her, "Unfortunately I can't do that, for two reasons. One, I don't work in a brothel… so you're shit out of luck there. And two, it's my job to track down pricks like you and bring them in. Because if I don't, I can't get paid… and to me that would be a very bad thing."

The tall man with the stubble frowned at the woman's continued stubbornness, while at the same time he watched the rest of his gang scatter themselves around the bar and form a semi-circle around the woman standing in the way of the main entrance. From here, one could see exactly how many bikers were currently in the restaurant and how all of them were not in the least bit amused at the woman's insistence.

"This is your last chance, bitch," the tall biker spoke. "Just turn around, get back in your truck, and drive off." He then lowered his head, "I won't ask you again."

"And neither will I," the blonde replied in a lower voice, her smile disappearing as her eyes narrowed on the big bloke in front of her. "Tell me where your boss is… and I'll let the rest of you scumbags go." Her hand then dropped from her waist and towards the sawed-off shotgun at her thigh. "What's it gonna be?"

At that instant, the sound of metal clicking and snapping echoed throughout the room when half of the bikers there suddenly pulled guns out and pointed them at the woman. Glocks, Berettas and revolvers of multiple makes and models flashed into view and aimed at the blonde woman, who remained completely calm and composed despite seeing every single barrel level with her body. The instant the guns came into view, those two remaining civilians in the restaurant scampered out the diner's side entrance, while the waitresses ducked into the back room and disappeared along with the rest of the staff- leaving only Gohan and Trent as the only "normal" patrons left.

Smirk appearing on his lips, the tall biker continued, "Looks like you have your answer."

"Clearly," the blonde replied, smirking as she then did a quick head count of the gang in the restaurant, all of whom had now armed themselves with whatever weapons were currently on their persons. "Twenty three meatheads… ten knives… and thirteen guns. Not bad." She then smirked back at the biker she assumed was the leader. "But I've faced far worse odds than this."

A grunt of amusement left the head biker's lips as he pinched his thumb and finger together, "Sure you have." He then promptly snapped his fingers.

The second he clicked, the burly biker standing next to him fired- a loud crack of a pistol ringing out as his Glock sent its 9mm projectile flying towards its target. It seemed like a sure kill. However, the instant the man's gun went off and the woman narrowed her eyes in preparation to dodge, the whizz of the bullet flying through the air was interrupted by a light 'thump', which was followed by every single biker gaping when they suddenly saw Gohan standing in front of the huntress with his hand extended, and the bullet being pinched between his fingers.

The blonde woman standing with her hand wrapped around the handle of her revolver blinked in surprise when she saw the blonde boy unexpectedly appear in front of her, holding the bullet comfortably between his fingers. When he lowered his arm moments later and stepped forward to block the woman off from crowd of men, the adolescent quickly fixed a glare squarely on them.

"I think I've heard enough," Gohan growled.

When the shock that'd overcome the crowd of bikers quickly dissipated, every single man and woman there then looked back to the bar where the boy had been sitting a split second earlier, before swiftly glancing back at him. With some of them even doing a couple of double-takes, it was clear that they had no idea what'd just happened. Even their tall, physically imposing leader was completely baffled by the sudden turn of events.

"W-When did-… how did you-" the man in the spiked jacket stammered, his eyes wide as saucers as he gaped across at the twelve-year-old customer.

Gohan, appearing completely irritated, then lifted up the orange juice he was still holding, put the glass to his lips, and proceeded to slowly drink it. The sound of loud gulping then filled the room as he skulled the pitcher of ice-cool liquid, with all of the bikers slowly lowering their guns as they continued to stare at the adolescent oddly.

When the boy continued to drink for a further few seconds with his eyes closed, the biker leader opened his mouth to speak, "Oi! Kid! What's your-" He was abruptly cut off when Gohan, still drinking, lifted his hand and held up a finger, in a gesture that clearly said 'give me a minute.' After another few seconds passed and the boy kept on drinking, the now incredibly annoyed gangster growled and shouted at the Saiyan, "STOP THAT!"

With his glass finally empty, Gohan lowered his drink, sighed, and set the pitcher down on the table nearest to him. He then looked back at the group of angry bikers and smiled pleasantly at them, "Now then… I think it would be best if you guys listen to the nice young lady and give her what she wants."

At that, one of the other bikers holding a snub-nosed revolver growled, "And why the hell would we do that?"

"Because if you don't and all of you start shooting up the place, you're going to end up hurting a lot of innocent people nearby… and that's something I can't allow," Gohan replied, his expression becoming more serious as he then decided to start opening up the taps in his intimidation arsenal. "I'm going to give you fellas ten seconds to make the right choice."

The blonde woman, who was still standing behind the young Saiyan and looked down at him in surprise, then gave a small frown. "Hey, brat. What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

Gohan quickly glanced back at her, "What does it look like? I'm helping you."

The newcomer blinked, "I can take these clowns on by myself. You don't have to get involved in this."

Despite hearing this, the demi-Saiyan simply smiled while looking back at the biker gang, "Well… it's too late for me to back down now. I'm in this fight whether you like it or not. Besides…" His smile only seemed to widen when he said this last bit, "I think this is going to be quite fun."

Appearing surprised at the youngster's response, the blonde gunslinger then cracked a smile and glared up at her quarry, "Heh. You're a weird brat. I like you."

The tall biker, gritting his teeth angrily, then raised his hand and threw it forward. The instant he made his signal, every single thug armed with a handgun opened fire on the two blondes, the sound of loud popping and clapping drowning out the entire restaurant as a hail of bullets flew towards Gohan and the woman. Under any normal circumstances the pair would probably be dead, with their bodies riddled with holes.

However, the instant the first wave of projectiles reached the odd pair of travellers, the most astonishing thing suddenly happened.

Using speed, strength and reflexes that were practically impossible for normal humans, Gohan, with his left hand held firmly behind his back, began swinging and thrusting his right hand out in multiple directions at blinding speed. With his hand opening and closing at various junctures as the gang of bikers continued to unload on the duo- and without exerting any effort whatsoever- the demi-Saiyan caught every single bullet that flew at him and the blonde female standing comfortably behind him. When the barrage of rounds ended several seconds later and all the bikers' guns clicked to empty, the stunned group of men and women saw that not only were the two blondes still standing, neither of them had moved or received any damage whatsoever.

Gohan meanwhile- his arm held comfortably across his body and with smoke wafting from between his fingers- opened his hand and casually dropped a large chunk of lead on the floor, which landed against the wood with a loud 'thump'. When the shocked bikers looked down at it, they saw that the mass of metal was in fact all of the bullets that they'd fired mashed together into a single, steaming heap of bronze.

When the blonde woman saw the mass of metal for herself and saw Gohan smirk across at the terrified bikers, she couldn't help but smile in amusement. "Whoa. That was cool."

Gohan then turned his hand towards him and blew on his fingers, before allowing his arm to lazily drop to his side. "Now, I don't know about you guys… but I personally think that was the wrong choice."

Having lost his patience, as well as part of his composure, the angry biker leader raised his hand, threw it forward, and screamed at his boys. "Don't just stand there, you idiots! GET THEM!"

At first the men standing around him hesitated. However, after a quick glance around at one another, the large group of over twenty gangsters dropped their empty guns before sprinting towards the two blondes- yelling at the top of their lungs bravely.

The blonde woman, grinning broadly, nudged past Gohan and rushed forward, "Now this is more like it! COME AND GET SOME!" The woman's gutsy scream was soon followed by her ducking a haymaker from the first, massive thug that came swinging at her, to which she responded with an immediate counter straight into his face. Her punch, though casual from her point of view, hit with such force that not only did a deafening crack ring throughout the restaurant, but she managed to send a person who was at least three times her size flying off his feet like he'd been launched from a catapult.

The act of doing so caused him to bowl over a second biker behind him, before inevitably crashing into the leader in the spiked jacket and sending both toppling violently to the ground.

What followed from there was perhaps the most one-sided bar fight in all of human history, as both Gohan and his gun slinging ally proceeded to beat the ever living crud out of every biker there.

While the demi-Saiyan casually walked around, lightly palm slapping and dodging all of the men that tried to go at him, the youngster couldn't help but look on in awe as the much smaller woman took down one gangster after the other with incredible ease. Showing the clear finesse and skill of a seasoned martial artist, the woman with bouncy blonde hair practically danced around the bikers that came charging at her- effortlessly batting and tossing each person aside with barely any effort.

It quickly became evident to the observing Gohan that the woman was much stronger than the average human. This was made clear when one of the bikers came running at her with a club, swung it down at her head, and smashed it against her skull. She didn't even bother to dodge the piece of wood when it practically slammed against her cranium and exploded into a shower of splinters. Following this, the unaffected blonde woman grinned, raised her leg, and snapped a side kick right into the man's solar plexus, which sent him flying across the restaurant and straight through the back wall, where he just kept on flying until he tumbled over the ground a dozen yards later.

"HEY! Watch it!" Trent shouted from the bar towards the two blondes fighting off the gangsters. "I have to pay for all that!"

Gohan- catching a biker's punch with his hand and quickly putting him in a wrist lock, which caused the large biker to collapse to his knees shouting in pain- then looked across at the manager apologetically, "Sorry!" He then brought up his other free hand and lightly jabbed the man in the neck with his finger, knocking him out.

With the bar already being littered with over a dozen bodies, both Gohan and his ally quickly made short work of the rest of the gang.

After effortlessly catching another biker's fist with her hand, turning, and throwing him out the front entrance and watching him bounce across the road, the incredibly strong gunslinger then picked up one of the large round tables next to her. Holding it by the leg like a bat, she then effortlessly swung the furniture around and smashed it over the heads of two other bikers coming up behind her with crowbars. Their heads going through the wood and comically sticking out the other side in a daze, the blonde woman then allowed the pair to crumple to the floor before turning around and dodging a punch from one of the only women bikers in the group.

Humming to herself as she casually avoided the fierce female's swings, the bounty hunter then casually lifted her hand, put it in her face, and shoved her back- sending the raven haired woman flying across the bar and slamming into the far wall.

In that moment, another loud bang went off in the room, followed by Launch's hand shooting up over her head out of reflex and catching a bullet that came flying at her from above. When her eyes glanced up, she saw that one of the bikers had managed to scramble up to the second floor and shoot down at her with a hunting rifle.

The moment he saw the woman catch the slug, the thin gangster's jaw dropped in shock, a split second before the calm huntress slipped the rifle round between her finger and thumb, before effortlessly flicking it towards him. The crumpled projectile shot from her hand with a secondary 'bang', before eventually hitting the man square in the shoulder and dropping him to the floor. The dull thud followed by the man's scream of pain later told the blonde gunslinger that she'd hit him, which led to her dusting her hands before turning around to see where her partner was.

Much to her surprise, she saw Gohan effortlessly holding the last biker- a really huge, bald man with large muscles and wearing a wife beater- over his head with one hand and looking back at her with an unperturbed look in play. After watching his opponent flail about uselessly above him for a moment and hearing him shout curses at him, the demi-Saiyan then casually tossed him towards the wall, where the thug crashed into the barrier front-first, before slamming to the floor unconscious.

With all bikers seemingly down and out, the gunslinger and the Saiyan then turned to where their leader had supposedly been flattened by his oversized comrade. Walking towards the man stuck under the rotund bike rider, the pair were then about to pull the rotund thug off of him, only to completely overlook one of the formerly passed out bikers sitting against the side wall swing up his arm and point a small, snub-nosed revolver towards them.

Taking aim at the blonde woman's back and gritting his teeth angrily, the man with the missing tooth and broken nose cocked back on the pistol's hammer and fired. Just when he thought he'd finally score a hit, he then watched as the unperturbed Gohan's hand speedily snapped out and caught the bullet between his thumb and finger, alerting the blonde gunslinger next to him.

In response the bounty hunting female spun around, swiftly drew her revolver, and shot the biker's gun out of his hand before he could let off another round, causing him to yelp and grip his wrist when his pistol was sent spinning out of reach. "Ow! What the hell?!"

Twirling her fire arm on her finger, the woman holstered it stylishly and grunted, "Be good and don't move." Upon seeing the biker return to nursing his bruised hand, the gunslinger then turned her attention to the two fallen bikers in front of her. Reaching down and grabbing the collar of the fat rider, she then carelessly tossed him aside, revealing a groaning biker leader lying sprawled out underneath. "So… ready to tell me where Ryu is now? Or would you like to try taking me out again?"

Groaning as he sat up and hearing the woman's smug words directed right at him, the tall, now grungy looking biker with spiky hair and scarf growled as he looked up at the blonde woman. When he saw both her and Gohan looking right down at him, the leader of the group then reached behind him and grabbed the large knife he had hidden away there.

"D-Damn you… YOU BITCH!" he shouted, suddenly scrambling to his feet and lunging up at her with his blade. However, the second he thrust forward with the knife, the blonde bounty hunter dodged it and slammed a fist down into his face, caving in his mug and sending his upper body crashing into the floorboards so violently that the entire room quivered.

The moment his body came to a still with his nose thoroughly broken and eyes blank, the little scramble in the _Rib Town_ diner had come to an abrupt and decisive end.

Sighing after wiping the blood off of her knuckle, the blonde gunslinger then reached down and grabbed the scarf wrapped around the guy's neck. After ripping it off and showing off the black, flame tattoo running down the side, the bounty hunter growled and slapped the scarf onto the unconscious man's chest.

"Found you, you prick," she said, stepping back and bringing up right arm. Pulling back the sleeve and showing off the watch she had underneath, she then pressed a button on the side and caused a hologram to jump up, which displayed a photo of her quarry. "The scar is new and he shaved his goatee. That's why I didn't recognize him." She then switched off the hologram and glanced up towards the bar owner, whom she saw was scratching his head over the bits of destroyed furniture and the holes in his wall. "Yo, Trent? Could you call the sheriff down here for me? Tell him I got a big one for him."

The manager sighed and smiled, "Sure. No problem."

"Oh yeah. And tell him to also bring a couple of ambulances along… because I'm pretty sure some of these guys have concussions," the blonde woman added.

OOO

From there, things seemed to go like clockwork. After getting on the horn and calling both the police and emergency departments for assistance, the entire diner soon found itself flooded with cops, state troopers, and ambulance personnel. One after the other the officers from the two respective services helped to cart each of the bikers out of the restaurant- prioritizing the most injured ones from those that could still walk.

Those that managed to regain consciousness by the time the police arrived were hauled into the cop cars and wagons, and driven back to the station, where they were expected to face a rather uncomfortable few days in the county jail.

Those who were still unconscious were taken to hospital under escort, with the most major injuries being a couple of concussions, a dozen broken noses, missing teeth, and a couple of cracked ribs. Other than that, there was nothing too serious to report from carnage.

Gohan meanwhile, having been involved in the situation, had to give a statement to one of the police officers over what'd happened. He said that the bikers were the ones that opened fire first and that they continued to show aggression despite multiple warnings. When the confrontation boiled down to a fist fight, there really was no coming back from that. Other than that, the adolescent didn't need to do anything else, and simply stood to the side of the restaurant as the entire place was cleared of all bikers.

During which time he was able to watch the blonde gunslinger- and the obvious cause of the problem- go about the room and discuss with the sheriff the matter of the individuals she'd been pursuing. Apparently Ryu Sawamura and his gang, the infamous _Purple Dragons_, were wanted in various states for multiple accounts of armed robbery and assault, with the leader himself having a massive price on his head of around two-million zeni.

After managing to bring them down and hand them over to the authorities, the woman was now discussing the payment of her bounty with the sheriff. Following a long discussion with the head policeman on the scene and having him sign the agreement to pay what she was owed on the hologram document she had in her watch, the woman saluted the man and allowed him to be on his way.

Several minutes after the sheriff departed, the rest of the crews did too, as they'd finished rounding up all of the gangsters. The moment everybody took off, the entire restaurant was left in a state of absolute silence, allowing Trent the restaurant manager to close the shop and put the sign up.

As the waitresses who'd been hiding in the back proceeded to stack the tables and chairs, as well as sweep up the debris caused by the fight, Gohan and the blonde gunslinger sat at the bar. As they watched the staff go about tidying up the place, the bounty hunter then pulled out a roll of bank notes and set it down on the counter next to where the manager was standing.

"Here. This'll cover the cost for the repairs," the woman said with a smirk. "Plus a generous tip… as thanks for helping me out."

Taking the roll of zeni and pocketing it, Trent threw a smile at the woman before bringing up a scotch glass from under the counter. "Thanks. Any chance I could ask for a little bit more on top? You know… as a finder's fee and all that?" the man asked while grabbing a bottle from the shelf and popping it open.

This had the blonde gunslinger laugh, "Sure. But only after I get paid. Since you messaged me saying that the gang was here with their boss and you went out of your way to keep them occupied until I got here, I'd say it's a fair trade. I'll wire you the money later." After seeing the man drop some ice into her glass and pour her a drink, the visitor from afar then took the cup and had a quick sip. With the barkeep then turning around to clean some of the things behind him, the woman then turned her attention to Gohan, who she saw was smiling at her warmly. Slightly put off by his stare, the mysterious woman frowned, "What?"

"Nothing," Gohan replied while shaking his head. "It's just that… the way that you fought back there… I thought it was pretty impressive."

His remark caused the blonde to smile. "Ha. You think so?" the woman asked, turning around so that she was leaning with her back against the counter, before crossing her legs like a boss. She then waved her hair off of her shoulder in a rather showy manner and fixed her gaze at her admirer. "Well… over the last seven years, I've had plenty of time to put my strength, brains, and know-how to good use. I even learned a thing or two after watching the last group of people I hung around with, which was a big help."

The demi-Saiyan tilted his head, "I noticed you were using a lot of _Jeet Kune Do_ movements while you were fighting off those bikers. Along with a mixture of _Bai He Quan _and_ Hung Ga _techniques." He recognized the distinct arm and footwork from the way she seemed to skip and dance around each opponent, redirecting and deflecting their attacks, while also striking with great power from the upper body. Considering his father was an ardent practitioner of the latter and was able to teach it to him while they were training for the androids, Gohan was able to recognize that martial arts from a mile off.

Unsurprisingly, the bounty hunter had an answer for him. "The first one I learned on my own," the blonde informed, taking another sip from her drink before popping it back down on the counter. "The third one though I learned from watching this amazing kid I used to see fight at the _World Martial Arts Tournaments _years ago. He was strong… stronger than anyone else I'd ever met in my life, and he really knew how to kick some ass." She then looked across at the blonde sitting across from her curiously. "To be honest… you kind of remind me of him."

"Really? How so?"

"Your strength for starters. It's just as amazing and monstrous as his was. Plus your voice, your smile, and your eyes are very similar to each other. Though his were black. Not green," the gunslinger replied, her eyes narrowing a little as she studied the boy's face carefully. The closer she looked, the more she could see how much Gohan resembled the individual she was thinking of- with the added bonus that he was also quite cute. Finding herself lost as she stared into the Saiyan's handsome visage, the curly haired blonde found herself getting hit with a suggestion, which then compelled her to turn about in her seat. "You… wouldn't happen to be related to a guy named Son Goku, by any chance?"

Balking slightly, Gohan tilted his head, "Y-Yeah. He's… my father." His answer had the woman's eyes widen and her jaw drop slightly, a reaction that was immediately followed by a rather long stretch of silence.

After a few seconds passed, the gunslinger leaned toward the boy, "Get the hell out of here. You're… Goku's… son? For real?" Seeing the adolescent nod again, the woman then analysed his face for a little while longer, before a sudden sense of realization hit her. "That's right. Chi-Chi! Goku and Chi-Chi got married after he beat Piccolo. So that means-" She then grinned broadly and reached up to slap herself in the forehead. "Oh! It all makes sense now!"

Hearing the woman laugh had Gohan tilt his head in confusion, "Wait. You knew my dad? How?"

The woman grinned as she looked across at the youngster, "I was with him back when he and Krillin were training under the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi. The old pervert had them pick me up from the mainland so that I could help around the house while he was busy showing them the ropes. Of course… they didn't realize that I had this special ability that allowed me to randomly switch between two different personalities at a moment's notice… so they got a bit of a shock after seeing me transform for the first time and I unloaded an entire clip of Parabellum rounds on their asses."

Gohan, mulling it over for a moment, then blinked back in when he remembered exactly who he was speaking to. "You're Launch, aren't you?" He'd heard her name a few times before when his father told him about all the old training regiments he did back during his tenure as a student of Master Roshi.

Appearing proud at being identified, the blonde then lifted her finger and tapped her nose, which suddenly caused her hair to change from blonde to blue and her eyes to change from green to blue. This in turn left the girl sitting there with her hands in her lap and a more cheery, friendly look on her face. "In the flesh," the now blue-haired girl giggled in a voice that now had a higher, gentler pitch.

"Wow. Another member of the old gang, out on the open road," Gohan murmured, looking the transformed girl over from head to toe, before then turning back to her face. Aside from the change in her appearance, the young Super Saiyan also sensed a shift in her power level, which seemed to have decreased with her transformation. "I heard you disappeared after you went out on a trip to look for Tienshinhan in the mountains."

"That's right," the bluenette replied cheerfully. "I managed to find him too… along with his friend Chiaotzu-san."

It was then Gohan tilted his head at the young woman curiously, "What happened to you afterwards? Why didn't you come back to join everyone else?"

"Well… it's a bit of a long story," the Launch murmured, reaching up to tap her nose with her finger again, which transformed her back to her tough, blonde form. Memories clearing up, the woman leaned back against the bar and stared up at the ceiling with a frown. "Tien and I were together for a little while. We found a farm out in the country and tried to build a life there together. But since the guy was more interested in fighting and martial arts than having a relationship, the two of us ended up drifting apart until we split. After that, I wound up drowning my sorrows away in a pub for about two months. I think this was back during the time the Saiyans were coming to Earth and he had to start training in preparation for them," Launch replied, picking up her drink again and looking down at it. "Once I got over our break up, I realized I couldn't just keep wandering the world aimlessly and robbing places for the rest of my life. So, I decided to do something about it… and started off with a clean slate."

Gohan, becoming intrigued by the young woman's story, then proceeded to listen for the next hour as she recounted everything that'd happened to her in the last six to seven years. She'd lived through every single event that'd taken place following Vegeta and Nappa's attack on earth- their year travelling to and fighting on Namek, Garlic Junior transforming the entire population of earth into demonic vampires, Cooler attacking the Earth after his father's return, the androids, and Cell. While all of these events had been going on in the background, Launch had been having her own share of adventures across the world, at the same time enduring every single catastrophe and disaster that came her way.

"Over the few years I spent living at _Kame House_, I'd started learning how to control the transformations between my kind self and my _cool_ self. That last one is me, by the way," Launch stated while smiling across at the young demi-Saiyan and kicking her foot at the same time. "It was slow going at first, because my mind would constantly black out every time I sneezed. But after a great deal of practice and concentration, I learned how to retain my memories between the switches. Soon I was able to swap between my states at will."

This put a smile on the attentively listening young Saiyan, who had managed to get a glass of water from Trent to drink alongside the reminiscing bounty hunter. "Learning how to control a transformation like that must be really tough."

"Ha. You don't know the half of it," Launch laughed while looking down at her drink, which had been refilled a couple of times already. Since she was celebrating the end of a good hunt, she had every reason she needed to get smashed tonight. "The training was literally mind-blowing. I almost ended up passing out more than a few times from the amount of head spins I got."

"Yeah. I can understand that," the young Gohan chuckled, causing the blonde gunslinger to glance across at him and a cock an eyebrow. "When I was training with my dad for a whole year, he taught me how to transform into a Super Saiyan to multiply my power, and the road to mastering that was a real slog."

"Super… Saiyan?" Launch mumbled back, testing the word a little as if it were the most bizarre thing she'd ever heard. "What's that?"

Gohan grinned and pointed at himself, "It's the form I'm in now. It's a special and very rare transformation that can only be achieved by incredibly strong and talented members of my dad's race- the Saiyans. Since I share the same alien blood as him, I'm able to use it too." To prove this, he then relaxed his body and powered down, causing his blonde hair to turn back to black and his eyes to turn charcoal, which surprised everyone who was currently in the bar with them. "See?"

Launch blinked in surprise, "Wow." It was then a thought crossed her mind that had her grin, "What's your name, kid?"

The adolescent smiled, "Gohan. Son Gohan."

In response, Launch propped an elbow up on the counter behind her, "So, you can turn off the blonde too, huh? That's pretty neat."

A sheepish laugh left the demi-Saiyan as he rubbed the back of his neck, "More or less. My mum hates it when I transform into a Super Saiyan though. She says it makes me look like a punk. To be honest though, I don't really see it."

His answer had Launch slab her leg and cackle loudly in amusement, "Man. That's rough. I feel for yah, kid." After sharing a laugh with the youngster and giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder, the gun slinging bounty hunter then held up her glass and pointed it towards the boy. "A toast- to all of our fellow blondes out there who are constantly being looked down on and pushed around by the rest of the world."

Picking up his glass and holding it out, Gohan chuckled, "To us." He then knocked his glass against the woman's with an audible 'clink' before then shooting back the drink with the woman in one hit.

After another hour of chatting with each other at the bar, the odd and unlikely pair soon felt it was time to head off. Buying herself another bottle for the road, Launch led the way out of the diner and into the parking lot right outside. It was here that the blonde bounty hunter showed the boy the vehicle that she used to get here, which was a large, convertible yellow jeep, which not only had the top down, but also a couple of gas tanks strapped to the sides and a back full of supplies. The wheels, while seemingly just designed to work off road, were also fitted with an obvious hover mode, which gave the vehicle the optional ability of flight. As to why this big vehicle was so advanced to begin with, after checking out the chassis, the raven haired demi-Saiyan noticed the Capsule Corp logo on the side, giving him his answer.

"Nice ride," Gohan remarked after watching Launch run her hand over the surface of her truck.

"Thanks. I picked this baby up last year. Modified her myself. She's a real wild cat," the blonde gunslinger replied proudly.

"So… kind of like you, huh?" Gohan added while throwing a cheeky grin at the bombshell.

Grinning from ear to ear, Launch playfully took a swing at the kid behind her, only to watch him dodge her attack. "You're damn right." When she saw the youngster grin at her, the blonde then waved him open and cranked open the driver-side door. "Come on. I'll give you a ride over to the next town."

"Really? Sure," Gohan chirped, moving around the car as Launch hopped in before vaulting into the vehicle's passenger seat. "Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it. I figured since you're traveling across the area, the least I could do is give you a lift."

As soon as both of them were in, Launch fired up the land cruiser's engine- the machine roaring to life as she worked the gas pedal and snapped the vehicle into gear. After adjusting the rear view mirror and checking her blind spot, the young woman then pulled out of the car park, turned onto the main road, and hit the highway, where she then proceeded to follow the length of tarmac up into the mountains. By the time the pair left the small town of Sion behind them, the sun had already started its descent towards the hills.

When the pair started going through the forests on the road just off of the expressway, the sky had already become quite dark. The atmosphere that fell over them was that of calm and tranquility, with the strange duo becoming fascinated by the countryside that was streaking by them on both sides.

Launch, glancing across at Gohan and seeing him laugh when he spotted a couple of deer dashing through the trees, then cracked a smile of her own. "Haven't driven across country before?"

The demi-Saiyan looked back at the bounty hunter, "A couple of times. But since I can fly whenever and wherever I want to go, I rarely ever get to travel by car."

"Heh. Must be nice," Launch commented, looking ahead of her again and watching the forest of ever green trees grow heavier the further up the road they traveled. "It's one of the things I really envied most about you guys; your ability to defy the laws of physics on a day-to-day basis. I may have gotten much stronger since I left _Kame House_, but I still haven't been able to master a lot of the same skills you guys have."

"Yeah. You're definitely a lot more powerful than the average person. Your energy level is pretty incredible," Gohan informed, while at the same time looking the woman in the revealing clothes over. From what he was able to gauge from her so far, she was about as strong as Krillin was around the time Nappa and Vegeta came to earth. However, he was pretty sure she was suppressing a lot of her energy. "You must've done a heck of a lot of physical training on top of learning how to switch between your two personalities."

"As much as I could stomach," Launch said, while glancing over at the young Saiyan. "Ever since I got rag-dolled by Tien's shitty master at the Tournament and saw how strong all of the enemies were becoming, I decided to up my game a little by following a similar training regimen that Goku and Krillin did with the old pervert. After journeying from place to place and working under different teachers- including this grouchy old master in the mountains named Mu- I finally reached a good enough level of strength, and went on to pursue the life of a bounty hunter. It's been pretty damn fulfilling so far."

"I'll bet," Gohan chuckled. Everything Launch said certainly made sense from what the demi-Saiyan saw of her back at the diner. Sure, the blonde carried a bunch of firearms with her, but they were by no means the only thing she could use to defend herself. She was able to take down most of those bikers effortlessly and without receiving a single scratch from them, all while using nothing but her bare hands. Based on his own judgement, Gohan was positive that even if he hadn't intervened when he did, she would've been perfectly fine. All in all, this made her even more interesting as a person in the demi-Saiyan's eyes, who couldn't help but continue to regard the woman with fascination and reverence. "You get to travel around the world, meet interesting people, and beat up criminals for cash. Though I haven't experienced anything like that myself, it sounds like a pretty fun way to live."

His little breakdown of her situation had the blonde haired bombshell burst out laughing, "Haha. Yeah. It really is." She then glanced over at the boy and, looking him over with a warmer gaze in play, smiled. "You're an interesting kid, Gohan. Honest. Smart. Strong. With an open heart and a great sense of humour. I rarely run into people like you in my line of work… and I've passed through almost every single town and city across this damn continent."

Responding in his typical, polite manner, the adolescent hero nodded to the female, "Thanks." He then leant across to the woman and beamed, "I think you're a really cool girl as well, Launch. Spunky. Tough. Confident. Adventurous. Definitely someone I would love to hang out with again in the future."

"Heh. You say that now. But I bet like all the other men I've met and spoken to over the years, you'd probably just turn tail and run," the blonde replied, while at the same time smiling sadly. "It doesn't matter to me. I know I'm shit out of luck in that area. I bet it's because I'm so tough and violent that I can't ever find a boyfriend… let alone think about getting married."

Tilting his head, Gohan then smiled at her. "No. That's not it. It's because nobody's got any taste in women."

It took a moment for the boy's comment to sink in and when it did, Launch ended up looking across at him in shock. Her heart practically skipping a beat when she processed exactly what the demi-Saiyan said, when she fixed her eyes on him for what felt like a minute and saw the adolescent grin at her in his characteristic Son way, the woman felt her cheeks redden and heat up. She actually became so wrapped up in her bewilderment of his bold statement that she almost ended up driving off the road and over the cliff they were now passing- the tires of the land cruiser screeching as she hastily turned the vehicle back onto the tarmac before it hit the barrier.

Swallowing nervously and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Launch glanced between the road and Gohan a couple of times in awe, _"W-Where the heck did that come from?"_ Feeling incredibly flattered by his comment, the bounty hunter allowed a pleasant smile to cross her lips, before clearing her throat and resuming her drive. "Not only smart, but smooth as well."

Hearing a sudden change in her tone had Gohan tilt his head worriedly, "D-Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Not at all," Launch shook her head. Feeling a very delightful warmth fill her face and her chest, the now cheered up gunslinger glanced over at the demi-Saiyan before looking ahead of her again. "I have to say though, as strong as I've gotten over the last seven years, I bet Goku and the others have gotten even stronger compared to what they were before." She then cocked an eyebrow at the adolescent next to her. "Level with me… you and Goku were the blond guys that showed up at the Cell Games, weren't you? Along with Krillin, Tien and the others?"

"Yep. All of us went out there to fight Cell- except Chiaotzu. Tien said the battle would've been too much for him and told him to stay behind," Gohan answered, at the same time doing his best to keep his friends in a good light.

Launch smiled and nodded as she listened, "I thought so. Damn. The fights you guys have been getting into lately have been getting crazier and crazier every year. Just what kind of monsters are you guys turning into?"

Gohan laughed a little to himself as he watched the cliff road end and bring them back down into the forest, where he saw the sky had darkened even more through the canopy of trees. "If our track records are anything to go by, the good kind."

This in turn had Launch snicker, "Well, worst case scenario, it's a good thing I'm packing laser casings as well as explosive bullets. Though if push comes to shove, I highly doubt I'll be able to last very long against you guys."

"It's always worth a try. Who knows? Maybe you'll surprise yourself," Gohan chuckled, before suddenly holding his hands over his face in a protective manner, "Just… don't test them on me, please."

The blonde shook her head at him, "Don't worry. I don't plan on shooting at you, cutie. And I sure as hell hope I don't have to." Launch then got a wicked look in her eye as she looked across at the adolescent, whom she saw was still appearing as cheerful and modest as he had at the beginning of the afternoon. Feeling a flutter in her chest as she looked upon that adorable face, the bounty hunter took a deep breath and looked at the road ahead. Spying a turn-off up at the bend, the woman decided to take it- turning the wheel and driving the car down the right and further through the forest road. "I have other things in mind."

"Hm? Like what?" Gohan asked, quite nervous as to what the answer might be.

"Oh, you'll see," Launch replied, her voice reverberating with a rather mischievous tone, which in turn caused the raven haired adolescent to give her a funny look.

The land cruiser rolled on, gliding through one bend after the other as trees passed the pair on both sides. Eventually, after a brief, uphill climb, Launch eventually pulled them over at what appeared to be some kind of undefined rest stop. Judging from how their appeared to be some kind of dirt track that moved off of the main road, it appeared that cars and travellers had had to stop off there on more than one occasion- though from the looks of things, it hadn't been used for quite some time.

Stopping the vehicle, engaging the hand brake and shutting off the engine, the blonde woman then reclined back in her seat and turned her attention to the view to her left. "Well? What do you think of this place?"

Looking across Launch's seat, Gohan was given a breathtaking, evening view of the surrounding countryside. From his spot where the car had stopped, he was able to see the splendour of hundreds of acres of woods stretching out for miles on end, with plateaus dotting the horizon, and a blanket of thick, white clouds drifting across the darkening hue of the dimming sky. A breath of wind rustling the trees in front and behind them added an extra sense of atmosphere to the tranquil setting, which caused the young Saiyan's heart to beat calm for a minute, especially when Launch turned to smile across at him.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" the bounty hunter asked. "I've driven across this land dozens of times in the past, but I always find myself pulling over on the nearest cliff to admire the view- especially around sunset." The tone she spoke with was one of sincerity and poise. "Of all the marvels out there in the world, this one is definitely the best in my opinion."

"Yeah. It's awesome," Gohan remarked, his eyes practically glowing as he took in the full magnificence of the western sky and landscape laid out in front of him. Though Mount Paozu's pristine, lush, mountainous landscape presented its own breathtaking wonder during the fall of the sun, there was just something unique and mesmerizing about the afternoon view of the orange, rocky deserts resting outside of the evergreen forests of the south western countryside.

It was like he was in a western- off on some epic journey across the land. Though that was exactly what Gohan was doing when he came out here in the first place.

While the demi-Saiyan was caught up admiring the landscape and watching as the last traces of sunlight vanished behind the furthest plateau, the raven haired youngster failed to notice Launch shuffle over to sit a little bit closer to him- to the point that her shoulder was barely scraping his. By the time his eyes eventually returned to the blonde haired beauty, he found himself staring at a completely new sight of her cool, captivating beauty smiling back at him through a half-lidded gaze.

"Hm? What's up?" Gohan asked.

"I wanted to say thanks… for helping me out back there," Launch said, while simultaneously looking the boy's face over with her light green eyes. "Though I could've easily handled those guys by myself, you still jumped in to lend me a hand… and I'm really grateful for that."

The demi-Saiyan gave a quick blink at the look the woman currently had on her face, before slowly breaking out his signature, cheerful smile, "Hey. No problem. I'm just glad that I was actually able to do something useful while I was there. The way you took them down was just amazing."

A cute giggle left the blonde's lips as she bashfully reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear. "But not as amazing as you. Though I'd really like to give you a percentage of the reward as a show of thanks, knowing who your father is I bet you wouldn't accept it, would you?" When she saw the youngster snicker a little at how on-point she was, Launch then put on a more mischievous grin. "Of course… if money is something you won't accept, there is another fun thing I can do to pay you back." She then leaned in a little closer, surprising Gohan when her nose nearly brushed against his. "Have you ever been with a girl before?"

It was at that moment the half-Saiyan suddenly realized what was going on and why the air around him had suddenly become so stifling. _"Uh-oh."_ Feeling his heartbeat quicken at seeing Launch's beguiling features filling his vision, Gohan's lips slowly twitched up into a nervous smile. "Y-Yeah. I have."

"Sexually?"

The young man gulped and looked away momentarily with a blush on his face, "Yeah. A few times…"

His answer had Launch cock an eyebrow. "Really? Heh. I never would've guessed," the blonde murmured, before then reaching across with her hand and tentatively resting it on his leg. Her expression becoming more alluring as she ran said limb up the boy's thigh teasingly to the waistband of his pants, the now increasingly excited gunslinger slowly began to undo the buckle. When the belt finally came loose, the woman then tugged his pant down slightly before whispering in a wicked voice, "If that's the case… then something like this should be pretty familiar to you."

Before Gohan knew it, Launch's head had descended to his lap and his fingers found themselves digging into the seat he was sitting on in shock when a hot, moist warmth suddenly surrounded his cock. In that moment, a loud gasp escaped the boy's lips as the blonde woman beside him began sucking him off with incredible vigour, causing bolts of cold pleasure to shoot through his whole body while her mouth quickly worked him to full hardness.

It only took a few seconds, but after taking the adolescent's dick into her gaping orifice and lathering it over with her tongue, Launch then gave a muffled moan of surprise as her lips suddenly became fully stretched around his growing girth. _"Oh, wow. His dick is so huge."_ Pulling back till only his swollen head remained between her lips, the woman opened her eyes momentarily to marvel at the throbbing monster she was now attempting to devour, before quickly moving back down and taking the youngster all the way to the back of her throat. _"Damn… I can barely fit my mouth around him."_

Groans of delight soon began to filter out from Launch's tight, full lips as her head bobbed up and down on the demi-Saiyan's thick cock- his length throbbing as it responded eagerly to the tight confines of her cavity. Feeling his length rub against the inner walls of her cheeks as she struggled to take as much of him as she could, sent shivers of delight coursing through the woman's body, who did her best to keep her pace and give the boy the time of his life.

Of course, it was only a full minute into her sensual activity that Launch quickly found herself getting swept up in the sensations she was deriving from pleasuring her new partner. The blonde just couldn't explain it.

His taste was addictive, his girth was breathtaking, and his hardness was incredible. The gunslinger's heart was practically hammering against her chest with excitement as her hand eagerly worked the base of Gohan's shaft and her mouth suckled greedily at the top half of his dick, delighting in the fluids she was coaxing out of him. Her enthusiasm not only showed just how much she wanted to please the adolescent, but also how much she was enjoying herself too.

"K-Kami… Launch-san… what are you do-…aaah!" Gohan moaned, pushing his legs out and throwing his head back when the woman gave a long, hard suck as she pulled off of his dick to the head, and vigorously ran her tongue over him. When the boy looked down to see the blonde gazing up at him, her lips stretched full around him and a horny expression on her face, the youngster could only gulp nervously and bite his teeth together in pleasure. "S-So hot…"

The erotic sounds of slurping filled the air as Launch- her gaze becoming half-lidded with excitement- intensified her sucking as her head began bouncing even faster on the boy's quivering erection. Her moans grew more frequent, while her passion escalated, with the woman taking deep gulps of the boy's length and causing its mushroom-shaped tip to begin hitting the back of her throat.

As the minutes ticked by and the girl continued to suck off the quivering, pleasure-stricken hero, Launch felt her own sex beginning to heat up. Her thighs pressed tightly together in an amorous manner, in an effort to quell her growing arousal. But try as she might, the sounds of Gohan's moans and the feeling of his dick throbbing inside her mouth only spurred the hot gunslinger on, and encouraged her to double her efforts.

"_It's so long and hard,"_ Launch thought, her head practically swirling at this point as her movements increased in speed and started to work his cock with even more passion. _"I… I want to taste him."_

Her boldness growing, the hungry blonde took a deep breath, relaxed her jaw, and suddenly pushed herself down as far as she could on the boy's gigantic erection. Her lips went right down to the hilt, her face practically sandwiching his lap as her eyes rolled back slightly in delight. The act of deep-throating the demi-Saiyan drew a loud groan from Gohan, while also causing Launch herself to moan around his crotch when she felt his length slide down her tight neck.

"Aah! Wow… th-that feels amazing!" the young Saiyan asked when he felt the woman begin giving him long, hard strokes with her mouth. A familiar pressure rapidly building at his base, Gohan's fingers strongly gripped the seat and the door of the car he was win, causing the frame to creak as his hips shifted further towards Launch's amazing mouth. He did his best to hold on, but like all good things, the half-Saiyan knew he was reaching his end. "Crap! I… I'm gonna cum!"

Hearing this caused Launch to speed up one last time as her lips went up and down the youngster's full length. A few deep sucks later and Gohan finally cracked, throwing his head back and giving a loud groan of pleasure as he ejaculated into the blonde's mouth. Nothing could've prepared Launch for the sheer amount of cum that came pouring out of the demi-Saiyan's cock, the woman's eyes widening in surprise as ropes of thick, hot cream went shooting down her throat. Due to the boy's sudden and explosive release, Launch was unable to swallow the whole load in one go, which ended up in her cheeks becoming bloated and causing excess fluids to come dribbling out of her lips and nose. The amount was also so great that the woman was unable to breathe.

Senses completely overwhelmed by the boy's strong, salty taste of youth, Launch gave a gargled moan as her eyes rolled back in her head in enjoyment. _"Oh God. There's so much cum going down my throat! I-Is this… normal for him?"_ Her head suddenly feeling incredibly light from the amount of liquid pleasure rushing through her, the dazed woman did her best to gulp down everything the boy had to offer- taking a moment to savour the nectar as her tongue ran over the boy's pulsing cock in desire. Upon getting down the last lot, the gunslinger slowly pulled off of him, his dick slipping out of her mouth with a light 'pop' as a trail of cum dripped down the woman's lips. Not wanting to waste it, Launch eagerly licked it up as her head craned back in bliss. _"Geez. If this was being pumped into my womb…"_

Her imagination of the sensations she would feel from the demi-Saiyan's cock pounding against her womb and unloading all of this semen inside of her causing her heartbeat to quicken, the incredibly turned-on Launch promptly looked down at the adolescent, whom she saw had his head thrown back and was panting, with a light sheen of sweat trickling down his boyish face. Wiping off the bit of semen he had left from her chin with her thumb and then licking it up, the gunslinger giggled when she saw the boy glance at her through his obviously drunken stupor.

"Damn, kid. Are you trying to fucking drown me or what?" Launch asked in an amused tone of voice.

Gohan, grinning weakly through one eye open, then shook his head, "S-Sorry. That wasn't… my intention… I swear…"

Smirking as she fixed her hungry gaze upon the youngster, the blonde gunslinger then moved back in her seat a little. "Heh. Whatever you say. But if you're going to be blowing your load like that, you might as well do it inside of me," the woman replied, quickly removing her red biker jacket. Upon slipping it off and tossing it into the back seat, Launch then promptly removed her black halter top over her head. Her breasts bouncing free indicated she didn't wear a bra underneath her shirt, which became clear when she eventually discarded the empty shirt.

Marvelling at the woman's bosom from his reclined spot in the passenger seat, Gohan saw that Launch was as every bit as well-endowed as he expected. With her jacket removed, the demi-Saiyan was able to see the blonde's full breasts out in the open, which were round, firm, and capped with light pink nipples on top of her smooth white skin. These drew attention to her fit, athletic build, her tight stomach, her thin waist, and her smooth shoulders. What's more, the training that she said she'd undergone could clearly be seen reflected in how well toned her upper body was, treating the demi-Saiyan with a truly sublime spectacle.

Quickly sliding over to Gohan's side and fondly laying her hand against his chest, the incredibly turned-on gunslinger leaned in and gave the boy a tender kiss on the lips. From there, the pair quickly became locked in a heated exchange, in which the initially exhausted Gohan quickly found himself reinvigorated by Launch's show of eagerness. When her tongue slipped into his mouth and intertwined with his, the duo made out with one another passionately, their moans becoming stifled as their hands began exploring one another's bodies with need. After running his left palm up the blonde's thin, delectable side, the demi-Saiyan eventually rested it over her right breast, which he began groping and squeezing teasingly.

Feeling the weight of her perfectly round mound in his hand set a fire in Gohan's chest, who with great skill disengaged from his kiss with Launch, slid down his seat, and quickly closed his lips around the nipple of her other breast. Taking the hard bud into his mouth, the boy sucked on it while simultaneously massaging her tit, which drew a series of delighted moans and gasps from the huntress, whose head arced up as pleasurable shivers coursed over her body.

Squirming against Gohan's touch as he expertly lavished attention on her breasts- her fingers clenching around his shoulders and her body pushing into him in a desperate need to feel more of his mouth against her- Launch eventually felt Gohan's hand leave her breast and move down to her hot pants. With blind skill, the boy promptly undid her gunbelt and the button of her shorts, before pushing them and her black thong down her hips and to her thighs. As soon as her delectable rump and sex became exposed to the cool evening air, the demi-Saiyan traced his hand lightly up her hip, before slipping his fingers into the apex between her legs.

The moment she felt the adolescent's digits slide into her tight channel, Launch's moans suddenly increased in volume and octave, with the woman gasping and rocking her hips against the boy as he began working his hand over her sex. Her groans of delight completely covered the sound of Gohan's fingers moving in and out of her, with the woman's closing her eyes tightly as waves of pleasure began to wash through her, setting all her nerve-endings alight.

Feeling Launch clench around him as he continued to massage her pussy, an enchanted Gohan moved up from her breasts and smiled at her. "Wow. You're so wet down here." This much became obvious, as he could feel the woman's fluids dripping down his hand and the inside of her leg.

Gasping when she felt the adolescent slide a third finger into her quivering entrance, Launch then stuttered in a hushed voice, "B-Because… I haven't gotten any… in a while…"

"I'll bet," Gohan chuckled, at the same time increasing the speed and strength of his rubbing. Using his knowledge from previous experiences with Zangya, Maron and 18 to his advantage, the youngster began rubbing in spots he thought would be good for the blonde gunslinger. After some thorough exploring of her walls with his fingers, the demi-Saiyan then pushed his thumb into the mix, which he then used to begin working Launch's clit in time with his hand movements.

This caused Launch to let out a cry of passion, as the woman practically threw her arms around Gohan's head and body, and pressed her chest into his face. "Aaah! Fuck! Yes! R-Right there! Right there! Aaah!" the blonde cried, her moans becoming more frequent as the demi-Saiyan picked up the pace. When his mouth and tongue returned to playing with her nipples, lathering attention to both in turn, the hot gunslinger began gyrating her hips into the boy's hand, desperate to feel more of him as he quickly worked her into a frenzy. "Aah-aah-aaah! G-Gohan-kun… yes! Aah-aah! Keep going! Keep… rubbing! Aaah!"

Her hot whispers and cries of delight filled the demi-Saiyan's ear, demanding him to give her more. Being the kind of lover that he was, that's exactly what the adolescent did. Through a wide grin muffled by the woman's full breast pressed against his face, the demi-Saiyan began pushing his fingers even deeper into his partner, massaging her folds while also continuing to work her hardened nub. The essence already coating her entrance made it easier for the boy to move his hand, which began to vigorously work the woman's sex in time with her rocking hips.

In short, Gohan wanted to pay Launch back for the terrific blowjob she'd given him. Seeing as how he'd already reached one satisfying climax already, he was now doing everything he could to make sure the tough-as-nails blonde could reach hers. Judging from her increasing moans and gyrating hips, the youngster knew she wasn't that far off, which encouraged him to double-his efforts.

The moment he shifted gears, Launch began rocking against him even harder- practically grinding her pussy against his hand as she felt a tightness building up in her stomach. The faster he went, the more she moved, and the closer and closer she came to finally breaching the wall of resistance. In response, Gohan moved his fingers out and began rubbing her clit with his hand at a frivolous pace.

The blonde bit her bottom lip as she felt her racing heart hammering inside her head and the tension in her stomach build to the point of exploding. "Aah-aah! Oh Kami! Gohan… I-I'm so close! Ah-aah-aah! Oh Kami! Oooh! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cuuu-aaaaaAAAAAAH!" Launch's passionate panting was cut off by a scream of pleasure, her hips bucking one last time as she climaxed on Gohan's hand. Her entire body becoming racked with convulsions, the blonde arched into the youngster as every muscle in her tightened all at once, at the same time her trembling pussy squirted her essence into the adolescent's palm.

Gohan withdrew his face from her breast so that he could watch the sight of Launch's climax- the woman's head craned back, sweat dripping down her face, eyes tightly shut, and mouth agape in a cry of ecstasy. Through her spasms and her trembling, the demi-Saiyan helped her ride out of her orgasm with his hand. When her orgasm finally ended seconds later, the blonde eventually collapsed into Gohan's shoulder, who then used that opportunity to retract his hand, bring it up to his mouth, and quickly lap up the woman's fluids.

Feeling the naked woman's ample chest squish against him as she panted for air, the demi-Saiyan allowed her a few moments to catch her breath before speaking, "That was an impressive climax. I figured you were pent up… but not _this_ pent up. Wow."

Launch, giving a few exhausted chuckles, pulled away to leer down at the boy, "Well… you did such a fantastic job, there was no way… I could hold myself back." Still obviously quite winded, the sweaty, red-faced beauty slowly lifted herself off of the adolescent to beam down at him. "How the hell… did you get so good anyway?"

The young half-breed grinned in his typical family manner, "Lots of practice, I guess. My girlfriends like to keep me busy." Understatement if ever there was one. Considering Zangya slept with him almost every night and woke him up every morning for some fun, and Maron had been inviting him over to her place every chance she could, Gohan had practically been on the clock almost every day.

Good thing he was a growing, fire-blooded half-Saiyan warrior, otherwise he would've dropped dead ages ago from lack of fluid and/or stamina.

Her expression becoming quite mischievous at his remarks, Launch then began to skilfully slip her shorts and thong the rest of the way down her, long, smooth legs. "Since you seem to have so much experience, I can't wait to see what else you can do," the blonde said in a sultry voice. Upon kicking off her shorts and discarding her gun belt and rifle, she then slipped off her boots, eventually leaving her sitting on the seat in the nude. The moment she did, she then posed across the seat before the boy with a seductive look on her face. "So? Any comments? Criticisms?" she asked, shifting one of her arms across in a way that caused her boobs to push together and swell slightly.

Taking in the bounty hunter in all her naked glory, Gohan felt his mouth start to salivate, which in turn caused him to swallow nervously. Looking her over from top to bottom, she was about as beautiful as the previous girls he'd been with. A fit, buxom figure, with an athletic build accentuated by skin that glistened like silk beneath the veil of the night sky building overhead. Her strong legs leading up to her wide hips were a sight to behold, and her thin waist and tight abdominals, capped by a single, delightful belly button, was simply captivating all its own. But the one aspect that stood out the most were her breasts. While not as big as Maron's or as firm as Eighteen's, they were certainly in a class of their own- round, full, and definitely standing up to their status as a C-Cup.

After looking her over and appraising her body from his seat, the adolescent Gohan sat up and smiled. "You're beautiful. That's definitely the first comment that comes to mind."

Giggling at his innocent but very welcome response, Launch crawled over onto his side like a cat and, straddling his waist, sat herself right on top of her hips. "Well… seeing as how I'm allowing you to assess me, it's only fair that I do the same." The moment she was in position, the woman began getting to work removing the boy's own clothes- starting with his yellow Capsule Corp jacket and then his shirt. "Lift up your arms." Doing as instructed, the adolescent felt Launch lift his shirt over his head, quickly exposing his rock-hard abs and broad chest to the evening air- all of which had been chiselled to perfection from years of hard training.

Gaping momentarily at the young Adonis she revealed hiding underneath, Launch stopped short for but a minute, keeping Gohan's shirt half-pulled over his face. Her wide green eyes tracing over his remarkable build, from his washboard stomach up to his shoulders, she then saw the boy's mouth hanging open under the folds of the top bunched up around his eyes. Her face flashing red as her heart skipped a beat, the previously confident gunslinger timidly moved in before giving the boy a passionate kiss on the lips, catching the demi-Saiyan by surprise at her aggressiveness.

After fiercely making out with the youngster and stealing away whatever breath she could from him, the huntress then pulled the rest of his shirt off and tossed it away. This freed Gohan and allowed him to look up at the woman properly, whom he saw was gazing down at him nervously. "W-What was that for?"

Looking away bashfully, Launch stuttered for a moment, "You… looked really cute and defenceless there for a second… so I… couldn't resist."

Blinking at her uncharacteristically uneasy response, Gohan allowed a smile to appear before reaching up and gently turning her face towards his again. The moment her eyes met his, the adolescent leaned up and gave her a tender kiss, one which she responded to before they separated. "You're welcome to do that any time you want," the demi-Saiyan said, which helped to put a smile back onto the blonde's face.

From there, the two continued their private activity, with Gohan and Launch continuing a heated make out session, while the former slipped out of his shoes and wiggled his pants off of his legs. After stripping down to nothing and leaving both of them in the nude, the duo began exploring each other's bodies determinedly and with ravenous appetite. At first the blonde gunslinger became focused on the demi-Saiyan's toned muscles, running her hands over his back and front while playfully nibbling at his ear.

"Mmm. Damn," the woman moaned approvingly, "Not even your dad was this ripped when he was your age."

This in turn spurred Gohan to attack similar sensitivities on her own luscious form, licking at her collar, pawing at her sides, and kneading one of her breasts.

Feeling his arousal pressing fully against her as she continued to straddle his waist, Launch began to grind against her partner playfully- her slick entrance rubbing up and down the erection sandwiched between them in an erotic manner. This inevitably drew a very bestial growl from Gohan, who responded by bucking his hips into the blond and using his free hand to grope at her firm buttocks. When the Saiyan hero responded to her actions, the blonde gunslinger gave a throaty moan of delight, which was then followed by a string of gasps when she felt Gohan snake his hand around her hip to her front, before proceeding to finger her pussy once again.

Rocking against his skilled hand as he began working her towards another climax, the incredibly turned on Launch cracked open her eyes and looked down at the hybrid desperately. "Aaaah. N-No more teasing, Gohan-kun. I… I want you to fuck me. Right now."

Smiling up at her, the adolescent gave a nod before turning his attention back to the woman's sex. Feeling she was already wet enough from the way his fingers were easily sliding in and out of her, Gohan decided that he'd played with her enough and, reaching down to grip his throbbing erection, moved it down as Launch lifted herself up off his lap. As soon as his tip brushed against the folds of her entrance, the blonde descended, impaling herself on his shaft almost completely.

Feeling the boy's cock enter her and stretch out her inner walls drew a passionate cry from Launch, who trembled on top of the youngster for a moment as she quickly got used to his size and presence. Seconds later, after taking a deep breath, Launch began to bounce on top of the boy- her hips moving up and down in an erotic manner as she took the lead. Her expression quickly twisted into one of pleasure, her soft lips hanging open and eyes shut as she began to groove against the boy at her own volition, while the demi-Saiyan simply rested his hands above her hips.

"_Kami… his dick… is so big…"_ Launch moaned, her head becoming light as she continued to bounce on top of Gohan, causing his massive cock to move in and out of her at a hypnotic pace. _"So big… and thick… and hard… ooohh… i-it's amazing…" _The sensations of feeling her inner walls being stretched so much by his sheer girth, while at the same time feeling her channel wrap tightly around the heat of his cock, sent shivers of delight rushing up her back with every up and down movement she made. It was the most sublime and delectable sensation she remembered ever experiencing and, judging from the way her moans were starting to increase, it was clear she wanted more.

Gohan too was also lost in a world of bliss, his eyes closing as he felt the beautiful bounty hunter rock and bounce atop his shaft in a delightfully pleasant manner. Unlike the hot, rough, and vigorous sex he had with Zangya- as well as the playful rutting he had with Maron- this calm and reserved manner of love-making was a welcome change of pace for him.

As the minutes ticked by, the pair continued their exciting, secret activity, with Launch gripping Gohan's broad shoulders as she rocked against him, and the young Saiyan sliding his hands down the blonde's smooth back to grip the full globes of her delectable rump. Feeling her insides clench and ass ripple every time she dropped up and down on his lap helped to kindle the fire of passion burning inside the boy's chest, who couldn't help but peer up at the beauty moaning and moving in front of him. In his eyes, the sight of the woman wrapped up in pleasure was even more gorgeous then the sun set he'd watched minutes before.

Gasping in delight when she felt Gohan push her down further on his thick shaft, Launch eventually fell forward into the boy's chest- her round breasts squishing up against his firm pectorals as she continued to rock against him at a delightfully slow pace. When her rock-hard nipples grazed against his, a groan was elicited from both of them, and when the boy's hands further pawed at her firm ass, the woman gave out of a cry of joy.

With both their passions and temperatures growing, and the moistness between their sexes building, the two of them slowly picked up speed. This in turn caused the car they were sitting in to bounce and rock up and down on its shocks in time with their movements.

Launch, feeling a pressure growing inside of her, gave a heated gasp as her eyes cracked open to gaze over Gohan's head. Due to the amount of pleasure now coursing through her, everything in front of her appeared as nothing more but a white haze. "Aah-aah-aah! Yes… yes! S-So good!" Launch breathed, her red face clearly reflecting a look of utter bliss as her hot body continued to slide against her lover as his large cock filled her pussy more completely than any man before him. "It's been… too long! AAAAAUUUHH!" A cry of joy then ripped from her throat as Gohan pushed her down on him, causing her to throw her body back and lean against the front dash. All the while she continued to ride the young Saiyan's hips- the head of his dick pushing into her womb and beginning to hammer against her stomach. "KAMI! AAH-AAUH! MORE! MORE! FUCK ME HARDER! AAH-AAH-AAAH!"

Upon throwing her arms out against the front dash of the passenger seat and hooking her leg over the door, Launch began bouncing and grinding against Gohan's hips with greater vigour. The way her tight, sweaty body moved with the Saiyan's own lap created the most erotic sight the demi-Saiyan had ever seen, as the boy cracked open his eyes and gazed across at the woman splayed out before him. He watched through a pleasure drunk haze as the blonde's taut stomach tightened and relaxed with every swing of her hip, her luscious breasts bounce with every spring of her body, and her sweat glisten as every droplet ran down her succulent curves. This wasn't even counting the feeling of her moist, hot channel clamping down around his dick every time he entered her, begging him to stay inside of her.

In that moment, the once tough-as-nails, tomboy had been transformed into a bubbling, pleasure-filled female, whose soul had been cracked open and was now completely opening up to the boy's every whim. The realization that his actions were drawing these emotions from the woman caused Gohan's Saiyan half to stir with want and hunger, as his hands tightly gripped Launch's hips and began pushing her down into his lap even more.

As Launch's cries of passion and Gohan's moans of delight filled the air as the blonde continued to rock and bounce on the boy's lap, the pair soon felt themselves drawing closer and closer toward their climaxes. With her pussy getting pounded from below and her insides being stretched so much by the youngster's enormous size, the blonde gunslinger knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, as the tightness in her core began reaching its limit.

Her breasts continuing to jiggle as her body bounded and grinded erotically against Gohan's lap, the blonde woman bit her bottom lip as the insides of her stomach continued to tighten. "Aah-aah! Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Aaah! Aaaah! G-Gohan-kun! Gohan-kun!"

The demi-Saiyan gritted his teeth as his hands clenched at the woman's gyrating hips. "I-I can't hold on," the adolescent gasped.

Leaning forward again and wrapping her arms around the boy's shoulders, the bouncing woman kept her eyes tightly shut as she moaned out, "Me either! I'm cumming! AAH-AAH-AAAH!" The blonde then began rocking against him even faster, pushing her chest into his and causing her breasts to rub erotically against him with every bounce. As her pace quickened, the car they were in rocked even harder, with the blonde's fingers digging into the boy's back as the waves of pleasure doubled. "AAH-AUH! FUCK! YES! YES! I'M GONNA CUM! OOOH! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM!" the woman practically shouted as her hips bounced a few more times. Then, after feeling the boy's cock hammer against the back of her womb one last time, the dam inside of her burst. "AAAAAAUUUUHHH! FUCK! YEEES! AAAAAHHH!"

The woman gripped against the boy with both her arms and leg, her body stiffening up all at once as she was sent crashing into her climax. In that moment, the inner walls of her pussy clamped tightly around the boy's cock, drawing him in even further as she pushed her hips flush against his. Seconds after clenching down on the boy, Launch's body became racked with quivers and tremors, as waves of electric pleasure shot through every nerve ending of her curvaceous figure, and her head became flooded with a blinding white light.

Feeling Launch's arms tighten around him and her pussy clamp down on him like a vice at her climax, the turned-on Gohan gritted his teeth as his hands pushed down on her buttocks- keeping the woman pressed firmly against him as he felt her ride out her orgasm. With her body grinding and trembling against him, it soon became impossible for him to hold it in anymore.

"I-I'm cumming…" Gohan gasped.

Hearing the boy above the euphoric waves of her climax, Launch- her chin resting on his shoulder- opened her eyes and whispered hotly in his ear. "Do it. Cum inside me. Pour your thick load… into my womb." A few seconds later, the adolescent finally came, his cock pulsing as it unloaded a thick wave of cum inside of the blonde's deepest parts. Feeling the wave of liquid pleasure flood her insides and fill her stomach caused Launch's eyes to widen in shock and a loud cry of pleasure to rip from her throat. The woman's head craned back and her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she cried out in bliss. "YEEEEES! I-I CAN FEEL IT! YOUR HOT CUM… POURING INSIDE OF ME!"

Gohan's release was so sudden that it caused Launch to experience a second climax, her body twitching and trembling against the boy as his dick filled her to the brim with his semen. He managed to let out so much that the woman's stomach swelled slightly, before his essence eventually came dribbling out of her entrance. Feeling so much hot fluid enter her as she was hit by a secondary orgasm had Launch's eyes roll back as she hungrily licked at her lips- causing a little dribble to run down her chin.

For a few seconds the pair rode out their climaxes together- their sensations blinded by waves of bliss that rendered them incapacitated for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, after coming down from their respective highs, the pair collapsed into the passenger seat against each other, with Launch laying her head and hands against the adolescent's chest while Gohan laid back in his damp seat- panting and trying his best to catch his breath after his amazing release.

When the clouds finally faded from his head, Gohan slowly looked down at the blonde resting against his chest. Feeling her heavy breathing also subside, the adolescent watched as she slowly looked up at him. As soon as she did, he saw her glistening green eyes gaze warmly up at him, which was soon followed by Launch leaning up and giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

After pressing their mouths against each other for several moments, the gunslinger eventually disengaged and grinned at the youngster.

"That was a good fuck, cutie," Launch said, her voice slightly hoarse from all the screaming she'd been doing. Reaching up, she then ran a hand down the boy's sweaty face fondly, while at the same time pressing her full breasts into his hard chest. "You were great."

"So were you, Launch-san," Gohan said back.

The blonde chuckled, "You can just call me Launch. Just like your friends did."

An exhausted nod was the demi-Saiyan's immediate response, "Alright." After looking into the beauty's green eyes searchingly for a few moments, Gohan then felt a bigger smile tug at the corner of his lips. "I know I should be totally satisfied right now, but… I… I think I'd… like to have another go, if that's okay with you."

This comment put a grin on Launch's lips, who leant back a little to look the hot adolescent over. "Really? Mmm…" Moaning slightly as she rocked her hip against his again and felt his still incredibly hard cock throb inside of her, the blonde gunslinger murmured in approval. "Well… since you're such a hot, young stud and I've got plenty of free time on my hands… I guess I could go for another round with you." She then cocked an eyebrow at him. "Motel?"

Without even needing to think about it, the aroused demi-Saiyan nodded, "Sure."

XXX

(Many hours later)

What Gohan knew he could count on most about his body above everything else was his endless well of stamina. It was something that'd served him well over all his years of endless training and adventuring, where he'd often find himself being pushed to his absolute limits, before being forced straight through them and beyond. In the case of fighting, it was a factor that'd saved his hide countless times.

When it came to sex however, being the growing Saiyan that he was, it was a bonus that all of the ladies loved.

After their short bout in the car on the side of the main road, both Gohan and Launch quickly got themselves dressed before the woman drove them down the mountain. Coming across the first road-side motel that they could- a typical locale with a main, two-story building with multiple flats, and a parking area in the middle. As soon as the pair booked out a room, they wasted no time in locking themselves in, before resuming the same activity they'd been doing back on the side of that mountain road.

The next several hours of the night was spent with the pair exploring each other's bodies and trying out all sorts of erotic positions with one another. During that same time Launch made up for all the lost-time she'd racked up over the years of not getting any action whatsoever with the energetic Saiyan, who brought her to one mind-blowing climax to another all throughout the night. Since they managed to get a room far away from any other travellers shacking up in the joint, the amount of noise the pair made went on completely unnoticed, and allowed them to fully enjoy each other without any interruptions.

The two of them rutted and mated passionately with each other the entire night- stopping only to have a shower together and a short rest- before eventually resuming a short while later. They became so wrapped up in their salacious activity that they didn't even notice the sun had started to rise over the distant hills, signalling the arrival of morning.

The light returning to the countryside illuminated the room through the crack in the curtains, revealing the pair's clothing scattered across the floor, and the furniture that'd been tipped over from their endless bouts of love-making. A scene like this could've only been truly accomplished by two people who were in desperate need for sexual release- and between the horny, half-Saiyan adolescent and the pent-up bounty hunter, they certainly more than made up for that situation.

Gohan, his hair a mess and sweaty body lying across the tangled sheets of the room's only bed, groaned in delight as he felt Launch go down on him for probably the fiftieth time in a row. His eyes took in the sight of the voracious woman lying between his legs, her lips wrapped tightly around his cock and hands splayed out over his strong legs, as she gave him another blow job. Her head bobbed up and down on him at an irresistible pace, her cheeks inhaling with every suck as she swallowed every inch of his manhood as she could.

However, unlike before, the bounty hunter was no longer in her spunky, violent form. During all the rounds the pair had been going at it with each other, the woman had frequently switched out with her other personality, allowing her other half to enjoy the adolescent. After switching forms repeatedly to keep up with the young hero, Launch had once again settled for her innocent, blue-haired form once again. However, upon seeing for himself what this half of her was actually like, Gohan figured she wasn't as innocent and reserved as he initially thought.

From the horny look drawn across the bluenette's face as she eagerly deep-throated his cock, the woman was clearly as ravenous and shameless as her blonde half. This much became clear as she began to speed up her erotic movements- taking the youngster's length all the way down her throat and pushing her lips all the way to its base, all in an effort to bring the boy to his sweet, explosive release. The fact that she was working her soft tongue with her tight walls clearly showed that she really wanted to taste the fruits of her labour.

"K-Kami… Launch… your mouth… is so tight. It feels amazing," the young Gohan groaned as he felt the woman's channel clench around him as she gave a big suck, drawing back on his throbbing shaft, before dropping back down again with ease. Seeing her gaze up at him through her lust-filled gaze, the demi-Saiyan clenched his teeth- using all of his willpower not to cum right then and there. "Wow. Y-You're… so damn sexy."

Moaning around the boy's dick as she felt his shaft slide down her throat over and over, Launch pulled herself back and ran her tongue over its head. Tasting the precum already dribbling out of its tip, the bluenette knew right away that he was getting close to his release. _"I… can feel him… twitching on the edge of my tongue…"_ the bluenette thought, suckling on the end of his cock for a moment before wrapping her arms around his legs and forcing herself all the way down on him once again. When the head of his rod pushed down past the back of her throat, Launch gave another low groan of pleasure and shut her eyes._ "Please, Gohan-kun. Cum. Cum in my mouth again. I want you to pour your thick, tasty cream down my throat."_

Gritting his teeth as he felt Launch speed up yet again, causing the pressure at the base of his dick to build even faster, the squirming Gohan soon reached the limit of his patience. After gripping the sheets of the bed and tearing the fabric under the force of his fingers, the demi-Saiyan then gave out one last groan before reaching down with both hands and resting them on the back of Launch's head. When he saw the woman look up at him through a lustful, half-lidded gaze, the boy stammered.

"Sorry, Launch. I… I can't take anymore," he whispered.

Launch then gave a muffled squeak of surprise when Gohan suddenly rolled them over, putting her under the teenager as he straddled her chest, gripped her head, and began to trust his cock in and out of her mouth. From his position, the boy began to forcefully face-fuck her, causing the woman's eyes to widen as she felt his cock go in and out of her throat at a brisk pace, causing her face to heat up and tears to appear in her eyes from the shock.

"Aaah! The inside of your mouth… just feels way too good…" Gohan gasped, looking down at the woman to see her gazing up at him with her that combination of innocence and lust burning in her eyes. Seeing how greedily she was accepting him just made the young Saiyan even more turned-on, and prompted him to begin driving into her mouth at a greater tempo. "Aah… I'm so close! So close!"

Feeling the boy's hips slam into her face as he fucked her mouth sent waves of unexpected pleasure running down Launch's body- the bluenette's eyes rolling back as her sweet moans of delight vibrated around the huge cock filling her mouth. Though she was clearly being dominated by the young Saiyan male, the seemingly innocent Launch found herself getting swept up in the sensations of his cock forcefully entering her mouth, which in turn made her want to taste him even more.

As the bed rocked back and forth beneath them, and banged against the back wall of their room, the young woman simply lay there beneath the hot young male as Gohan as he rocked his hips back and forth, and drove his cock deep into her entrance. As her breasts jiggled under the force of his fucks, the woman's hand tightly gripped the mattress cover beneath her, while her other hand snaked down to her pussy and began to rub her soaking wet folds.

"_Yes. Yes. I… I can feel it. His thick, manly cock…"_ Launch moaned and thought, drool leaving the corner of her mouth as she felt Gohan's hips snap against her with purpose. _"He's going to cum. Yes. Pour your semen down my throat, Gohan-kun. I want it." _Her squeaks and moans became muffled by the sounds of Gohan's snapping hips moving against her, her body rocking under his ministrations as he soon reached his limit. As she looked up at him and saw his face become twisted in pleasure, Launch braced herself for the inevitable.

Gasping after getting one last look of Launch's wanton gaze staring up at him, Gohan suddenly leaned forward onto the bed in front of him and gave one last thrust- pressing his hips down onto the beauty's face as he propped himself on his elbows and clenched his teeth. "I… I can't! I'm gonna cum… aaaaah!" His strained groan was soon followed by his dick throbbing and blasting his load down the woman's throat in a tidal wave of lust.

Her hands wrapped around and gripping the boy's legs tight, Launch gave a loud squeal of delight when she felt the boy's cum pour down her throat, her back arching off of the mattress as a wash of pleasurable heat swept over her. As a result, the woman also came, her pussy quivering in delight while her blue eyes rolled back in delight. Feeling the boy's cock continuing to shoot ropes of hot cum down her neck helped to prolong the shivers of euphoria that shot through her nerves.

Through her tremors and her delight, Launch moaned through a mouthful of cum as some dribbled out of the corners of her lips. _"Kami. There's so much thick, tasty cum flowing into my stomach… Oooh… it tastes so good…" _Her expression showcasing the joy and pleasure she was feeling in that moment of being so completely filled, the overwhelmed young woman gripped Gohan's hips as his dick gave one last spurt. Upon which he then slowly withdrew from her and moved off of her body, leaving the woman lying there with her mouth agape and cum dribbling out of her open mouth. _"So thick… and gooey… it almost feels like I'm drowning in it…"_

Panting as he watched Launch swallow the last globs of cum in her mouth, Gohan sat near her and caught his breath. Sweat dripping down his head, the adolescent basked in the afterglow of his release, before seeing the bluenette sit up and run her hand over her lips, licking up the rest of the essence she wasn't able to hold. Seeing her impious gaze fall upon him, the slightly out of breath Saiyan grinned.

"Had enough?" Gohan asked.

Blinking as she looked upon the hot young male's handsome visage and muscular body, when she looked to see his cock was still standing upright and rigid, the bluenette gave a warm smile before reaching up and tapping her nose. Quickly switching to her blonde form and feeling herself be reinvigorated, the cocky young woman turned around, positioned herself on all fours, and shook her delicious, full ass towards the Saiyan in a wanton manner.

Peering over her shoulder, the grinning Launch spoke, "Not yet, kid. Come on. I want you to fuck me again."

Smirking at the woman's renewed attitude, Gohan quickly shuffled over, gripping the sides of her hips, and positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance. Feeling him brush against her drew a moan of anticipation from the woman, who remained on her hands and knees as the adolescent prepared to take her in the doggy-style position.

Leaning forward so that his head hovered near the blonde's ear, the teen Saiyan grinned, "Whatever you say." He then slowly entered her, pushing his manhood through her folds and spreading her insides, which caused Launch to cry out as her eyes rolled back and tongue rolled out in delight.

"Aaah! It's coming in!" the woman moaned, her expression twisted in pleasure as she felt the boy's hips begin to slap against her ass and his massive cock thrust in and out of her entrance. "Oooh… fuck! Yes! Pound me with your thick, fat cock! Aah-aah!"

If Gohan was to summarize his little adventure outside of Mount Paozu, he could say without a shadow of a doubt that it was a complete success. Launch certainly seemed to think so by the time they parted ways and, after explaining to her he planned on having more, the woman said that she would be happy to join him on his next outing.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Snowed In - Gohan X Suno

**Author's Note:** Since I plan on doing ALL the DBZ girls in this series, the next one is Teen Gohan X Teen Lime (Yes, a teen Lime. Crazy, right?) I'm saving Bulma and Chi-Chi, the two best girls for last.

* * *

**DRAGONBALL Z**

_**Golden Age – Secret Series V**_

_Snowed In_

(A few months later)

(One and a half years after the Cell Games)

(Northern Mountains)

If there was one thing Gohan knew above everything else was that no matter how hard he trained or how strong made his body- even if he became powerful enough to blow up entire star systems just by sneezing in the wrong direction- the boy realized that he would never, ever, _ever_ be able to withstand the cold. As adaptable and stubborn as he could be as a human being as well as a Saiyan, the youngster knew that since he was more acclimatized for warmer conditions, places like the glaciers in the southern oceans and the Mountain Ranges to the far north would always be utter torment every time he visited them.

This fact became clear during his most recent side quest following his trip to the town of Sino where he'd met his group's old comrade- Launch.

One morning after a hearty breakfast, the young half-Saiyan decided to take a small trip towards the northern countries to try and locate Tienshinhan. Wanting to improve some of the martial arts techniques in his arsenal and polish up some of his less than elegant movements, the boy figured that consulting with an actual master- someone with plenty of experience and practice in the realm of hand-to-hand combat- would be able to give him a better idea as to what he can focus on and improve over the next several months.

Understandably, being the curious and adventurous boy that he was, Gohan got a little bit side-tracked on his flight across the continent when he came across a solitary river in the mountains, which he noticed winding past several forests and foothills. When the boy in the orange and blue gi dropped down from the clouds to investigate, he was immediately greeted by a multitude of familiar sights and sounds, altered only by the various differences in the environment and weather.

Walking over to the creek upon sinking into the white dunes, the inquisitive hybrid- assumed in his base form- knelt down by the shore, cupped some water in his hand, and drank directly from the stream. After having a couple of handfuls to refresh himself from his incredibly arduous flight, Gohan then peered into the water, where he quickly spotted a couple of carp swimming upstream.

Smiling brightly as he observed the aquatic animals battle against the currents, he then glanced up when he heard the distinct caw from an eagle overhead. From there, the demi-Saiyan then began to immerse himself in the glistening white world around him.

The snow-kissed ground and trees exhaled a breath of fresh, cool air as gentle wisps of frost blew up from the floor and billowed down from the surrounding pines. Watching as tiny flakes from above cascaded around him also added a sense of wonder to the already pristine, white wilderness, creating a picture that was almost close to natural perfection. The sight of a couple of deer also grazing nearby gave Gohan a further moment of pause, as he allowed his eyes to take in the tiny marvels of his surroundings.

When a frigid gust of wind blew by and kicked up a blast of snow, the hybrid shielded his face and shivered a little, all the while letting out a giggle of joy. "Woo-hoo… it's _really_ cold. Maybe I should've thrown on a jacket for this trip," Gohan remarked, taking another handful of water from the stream and sipping it, before eventually shaking it out when he felt the needles of ice beginning to bite into his flesh. "Oh well. Hopefully I won't be up here for too long. But I wonder… is there someplace I can go to grab a bite to eat?"

His flight had taken him a lot longer than he'd anticipated and after training for this whole morning, the energetic youngster was understandably hungry. The sound of his stomach giving a low growl further cemented Gohan's desire to find some food, which prompted him to begin scanning the surrounding area for a town.

Before his extra-sensory abilities could pinpoint the nearest community, the demi-Saiyan was suddenly interrupted from his scan by a new sound- one that he was familiar with but rarely heard during peace time.

"Help! Somebody! Help me!"

Immediately standing up from the snow when he heard the voice echo in the distance, the raven haired boy frowned before promptly leaping into the air. Flying over the far hills and startling the deer grazing there, sending them darting off into the woods, Gohan then suspended himself several stories above the snow and began searching the region from his vantage point.

After a few moments, he quickly located the person in distress.

"Help! G-Get away from me! Get away! Shoo! Shoo!"

Looking down towards the edge of a forest, Gohan quickly spotted a young woman, dressed in full snow gear and a hiking bag, standing in front of a tree with a large branch in her hands. With her back against the trunk, the boy saw that she was using the stick she'd picked up to fend off a pack of five, angry wolves- all of whom were circling and growling at her in a menacing manner.

Clearly mistaking the human female for easy prey, the sounds of growling and barking from the five animals was matched by the grunting and yelling from the young woman, who swung the branch she was holding at the carnivores when they moved in closer. Despite her best efforts to make herself look as big and scary as possible in her purple snow jacket, the human girl found herself unable to drive the beasts off, all of whom continued to snap at her as they cautiously moved in.

"RAAAAGH! GO AWAY! GO!" the woman barked again in a louder voice, showing off a great deal of courage in the face of impending danger. Swinging her branch back like a bat, the redhead in the beanie snarled at the wolves. "I'M WARNING YOU!"

When the alpha attempted to move closer in an attempt to grab her leg, the young woman swung at him again, nearly hitting the large, grey beast across the face and forcing it to jump back. When the wolf retreated, the rest of its companions attempted to come in from the sides- yet kept their distance when the female jabbed the branch in both directions, showing that she clearly knew what their intentions were.

But even though the woman had managed to bring the confrontation to a stalemate, the animals obviously had no intention of leaving her alone. In fact, her continued efforts to resist them only made her a more tempting target, which caused the wolves to double their efforts as they encircled her and moved in.

For a few, terrifying seconds, it looked as though the unwitting traveller was about to become the next, big meal for these mountain predators. But then, just as the pack of wolves were starting to close in on the human when she edged further back into her tree, all of them suddenly jumped back when a new creature- Gohan- suddenly dropped down from the sky and landed directly in front of the human.

The young woman, not expecting a thirteen-year-old-boy to drop down from the sky, gave a yelp of alarm. "Huh? Where did-?"

Standing to full height in front of the hungry pack of wolves, Gohan gave all of them a glare before speaking. "Alright, that's enough, you five. If you want to attack someone, attack me instead," the child said, before bringing his hands up and beckoning at the animals. "Come on. Let's see what you've got," he growled, directing his challenge towards the alpha himself.

The woman standing several feet behind him, immediately appeared stunned when she heard this. "W-Wait… what are you-"

Before she could even finish her question, the angry and frustrated leader of the pack gave a low snarl. A split second later, after his body crouched down, the alpha then sprinted at Gohan and lunged at his leg in a clear attempt to bring him down.

The demi-Saiyan however appeared completely unfazed, smiling as he casually stepped forward and drove a knee into the wolf's face. The loud crunch that rang out was followed by a loud whine from the canine as he was sent flying back from the force of the blow. The moment the animal crashed into the snow, the rest of the wolves lunged in to defend their leader- jumping at Gohan and attacking him from multiple sides. Considering how many there were, the pack was clearly banking on their numbers to be able to overwhelm and overpower the human child.

However, as the animals were quick to find out, this one was no ordinary human.

Just like with the alpha, using deft footwork and controlled bursts of strength, Gohan dealt with the wolves one after the other- first by catching one wolf by the throat with his right hand, before casually slapping aside a second one with his left and sending it tumbling across the snow. When the third wolf came, the demi-Saiyan swung his leg out and kicked it across the torso, sending it flying as well. Then, when the last wolf from the pack attempted to jump at his neck, the boy turned and threw the wolf he was holding into it, sending the two animals crashing into the floor.

Immediately following his raw display of strength against the pack and watching all of the wolves struggle to stand up, Gohan then timely decided to flash a wave of killing intent at them, which took the form of a heat shimmer from his body. The moment the group of winded and bruised wolves were hit by the blast, the animals tucked their tails and ears, whimpered, and scampered off- pursuing their leader back into the woods.

The moment the pack's panting and yelping vanished into the distance, Gohan allowed his ki signature to subside, thus lowering the transparent aura wafting off of him. Once he'd relaxed, he then turned around to see if the woman behind him was alright and found her gaping at him- as you would expect of a normal human being after witnessing something as amazing as a boy taking down five full-grown wolves sequentially, all by himself.

The demi-Saiyan smiled kindly at the woman, at the same time watching her lower the branch she'd been using as a club. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…" the woman stuttered, dropping the stick she was holding as she gaped at the young man now standing in front of her. Though it was clear the surprise of being saved was still evident on her face, the fact that she was now appearing more stunned than before quickly became quite obvious from the gasp she gave and the way the branch dropped from her hand. When she stepped forward- stumbling a bit at the same time- she then uttered something else that Gohan certainly wasn't expecting in that moment. "G-Goku?"

The demi-Saiyan recoiled when she heard her say that. "Huh?"

"Goku? Is… Is that you?" the young redhead asked again, stepping forward and attempting to reach out to the vision in front of her, but then stopping when the uncertainty of whether the person she was looking at was in fact the man she was actually referring to. At that point, the woman's head had become so overwhelmed with emotions that the result was her actions and words coming to a complete standstill, along with her expression. "Are you… are you Goku?"

Gohan, stiffening up when he realized that he was speaking to someone who knew or had known his father, then shook his head. "Uh. N-No. Sorry. I'm not. My name is Gohan," the hybrid answered, causing the woman to withdraw the hand she'd been previously reaching out to him with.

"Oh," she breathed, a sense of disappointment slowly creeping in as she rested her gloved hand against her chest. "I just thought… that you were…" She then paused for a moment before giving the young male a small smile. "Sorry. It's just… you look so much like him. Your hair, your eyes, your face… and your clothing are exactly the same as what he had. It's almost like looking into a mirror peering through time." She then giggled while dropping her hands to the spot in front of her. "I mean… it's not like you can be related to him or anything. That would be…"

Hearing all of this and coming to the conclusion that this person had in fact known his father, Gohan decided to follow his initial answer up with further clarification. This led to him giving the woman a warm smile and stating outright, "Actually, you'd be right. Son Goku… he's my dad."

Upon hearing this reveal, the young woman gasped and moved forward, this time with a bit more confidence than before. "Y-Your father is Goku? The… The brave, super strong young boy with spiky hair, big eyes, furry tail, and is hungry all the time? _That_ Goku?"

With the description given, Gohan giggled in amusement. "Yeah. That's him. Although he's an adult now and he doesn't have a tail anymore." When he saw the delighted expression come upon the woman's face, the demi-Saiyan felt his chest swell. "You must have met him when he was travelling around the world looking for the dragon balls. Did the two of you know each other?"

"Uh-huh," the woman replied with a brisk nod, before clenching her hands in front of her. "I first met him after I found him unconscious and frozen near a crashed plane. After I brought him back home, I helped nurse him back to health and fed him."

"You saved his life?" Gohan asked, in which he then saw the woman nod her head once again. "Wow. It must have been one heck of a crash."

It was then the woman remembered what'd taken place just a few moments ago, which resulted in her jerking upright before smiling. "And you saved _my_ life." Manners being important to her, the woman in the heavy layers of coats bowed her head to the young man in a grateful and humble gesture. "Th-Thank you so much. I… If you hadn't shown up and saved me from those wolves when you did, well… I'd hate to think what would've happened to me." She then smiled in a rather grim manner. "Honestly, they'd probably be tearing me to pieces right about now."

Feeling extremely bashful at the woman's show of thanks, Gohan reached up and rubbed the back of his head in his characteristic, Son manner. "Oh. Y-You're welcome."

Looking up and gazing across at the demi-Saiyan, she then inspected him up close for a moment. Recognizing the big, cute smile she remembered Goku sporting during moments of great levity and admiring all of the other traits that the boy shared with the man she held in such high regard for, the redhead felt her heartbeat quicken for a few seconds, before moving a tad bit closer. "I'm Suno, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Suno-chan," Gohan chirped back, his smile remaining ever present. After the pair stood smiling at one another for a full minute, with the young woman taking her time in inspecting the boy who'd saved her, the demi-Saiyan then gestured towards her. "So… do you… live somewhere around here, Suno? Or did you come out here for some wild animal watching that went wrong?" He asked this last one with his usual, boyish grin, as he was clearly referring to the incident minutes ago.

The red-haired woman giggled in amusement and shook her head. "Oh, no. Definitely not." She then pointed over the boy's shoulder. "My home in _Jingle Village_ is just a mile or so that way. Just a couple of hills over," Suno answered, directing him towards her hometown. She then retracted her arm and pointed in another direction when he turned back to face her. "I was actually on my way to another town to visit some relatives on the other side of the mountain."

Quickly glancing over the woman's shoulder and noticing the large bag she had with her, the teen then scanned the direction she'd been headed prior to being set upon by the pack of predators. "Wow. That town's a pretty long way off. Probably a day's worth of walking." He then looked back at Suno inquisitively. "Were you planning on camping somewhere out here for the night?"

Suno nodded quickly. "Yes. There's an outcrop hikers usually go to whenever they're traveling through the pass. I was going to spend the night there before moving on."

Thinking on it for a couple of seconds, Gohan was then hit upon by an idea. Smiling broadly, he then stepped closer to the woman, causing her to lurch back momentarily and blush when his face came quite close. "How about I fly you the rest of the way? Save you the trouble of walking?"

"Huh? F-Fly?" the redhead asked, clearly caught off guard by the boy's sudden proposition, while doing everything she could to try and keep herself from stuttering. After all, having the spitting image of her crush from years ago coming right up to her was causing her to feel all kinds of strange sensations. It was something that Suno had never really felt before and made her feel a tad bit awkward. "Y-You mean… you can actually fly?"

"Yeah. Of course. I mean… it's a heck of a lot easier than walking the entire time," Gohan replied happily, before quickly moving around her and crouching down slightly, showing her his back. He then pointed at his shoulders. "Hop on. I'll give you a lift."

Glancing at the child's shoulder apprehensively, Suno stuttered. "I… I'm not really sure. Is it safe?"

Gohan shot her a grin. "Of course. A lot safer than walking through a snowy forest full of hungry wolves and bears." Seeing her gulp nervously, he then nodded to his shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. I promise."

After a few more seconds of weighing up her options- glancing from him and then to the pat that lay ahead- the redhead then figured that the boy's offer wouldn't hurt. So, without pondering on it too much, Suno stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the boy's shoulders. When she straddled his back and felt his hands grip her legs- causing her heartbeat to race a little- she then blinked when she made a rather interesting discovery. _"Wow. His back is really solid… and broad."_ Feeling a touch embarrassed, the densely clothed female huddled up against the young man's back as she felt him hoist her off the floor.

"Okay then. Here we go," Gohan exclaimed, before lightly kicking off the floor and floating up into the sky. Almost immediately he heard the woman give a worried exclamation of alarm as she watched the snow-covered ground they'd been standing on shrink and shrink as they ascended into the cold air, causing the redhead to grip hold of her saviour even tighter. Unperturbed by her reaction, the grinning Gohan chuckled. "You okay back there."

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine! Just… surprised!" Suno called out, her breathing quickening as she felt the boy carry her up into the sky. Managing to steady herself, she then gave out a slightly nervous laugh. "Wow. You weren't kidding. You really _can_ fly."

"Haha. My friend Videl had the exact same reaction," Gohan chuckled, looking ahead of him as he then applied momentum to his flight and began gliding across the sky at a generous speed. Feeling the cold air whip at his face, stinging him a little due to the extremely low temperature, the hybrid then made another remark when he felt the redhead look about in awe. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Suno nodded and grinned, "Yeah. It is. Wow…" she then looked back at the youngster. "I guess this explains why you're here. You must travel the world every day if you can fly."

As a response, the hybrid shrugged. "Not every day. But definitely most days." When he felt the woman tighten her hold around him and nudge her chin into his neck, Gohan blinked for a moment before looking ahead of him. The tumble turn that occurred in his stomach did not go amiss by him, even as he started picking up speed over the forest-covered hills. _"Hm. She's so warm,"_ he thought, making a note of the way her body was pressed up to him.

Must've been because of her clothes.

For the next several minutes the pair flew along, with Gohan setting a casual pace and engaging in conversation with Suno- asking about how she first met his father and the adventures he went on with her. Understandably, the redhead was more than happy to share in the details of the time she'd spent with his father- telling the demi-Saiyan how he'd rescued her village and the region from the clutches of the _Red Ribbon Army_ and brought down the infamous Muscle Tower and the general that occupied it. She also talked about her best friend Eighter and how Goku had rescued the android from the clutches of the military, while also defusing the bomb he'd had inside of him.

These chapters further illustrated how much of an impact Gohan's father had had on a lot of people and how his compassion, kind-heartedness, and warrior's spirit had managed to save so many who were in strife. When Suno asked Gohan what he was like, the demi-Saiyan explained that he was pretty much the same at home and amongst his friends- always going out of his way to save others while also showing a deep fondness and care for all life.

"My dad taught me everything I know about fighting and martial arts. He taught me all of his techniques, all of his philosophies, and all of the steps I need to take in order to become stronger," Gohan explained, expressing his own praise in his father as he and Suno travelled up the side of the mountain and towards the pass, which they found lying between two large edifices. As he drifted along, the raven haired boy beamed back at the redhead to see she was listening intently to his tale. "But more importantly, he taught me how to show restraint, how to fight with honour, and how to better myself as both a warrior and a person. Every single lesson he ever gave me shaped me into the person I am today… and whenever I'm feeling alone, lost, or faced with a dilemma that simple, brute force cannot solve, I always think back to the wisdom my father imparted onto me. His words have helped me out on more than one occasion… and I'm really grateful for all the time we were able to spend together."

Suno, blinking in awe, then beamed warmly at the boy. "It looks like your dad was as great a hero as I thought he was."

"Yeah," Gohan nodded, at the same time looking ahead with a smile. "The greatest."

As they were flying through the pass, with Suno admiring the scenery she only ever got to see from the ground as they drifted over it, the redhead then spotted a site she knew all too well and tapped Gohan on the shoulder. When the boy looked up, the older female pointed him down towards one of the rocky outcrops they were passing covered in snow.

"Hey! Do you see those?"

Blinking and looking down, the demi-Saiyan quickly spotted what she was gesturing towards. "You mean those rocky pools of water down there?"

Suno nodded, "Yeah. They're hot springs used by the snow monkeys living in the region to bath and social. Not many people go there because they're so far out of the way and located in such a precarious position."

"Neat." Slowing down at the mention of baths and noticing the plumes of heat rising from the ponds, Gohan considered them for a moment before shooting a smile up at the girl on his back. "Wanna go down and check them out?"

In response, Suno giggled back to the young man. "I was about to suggest that myself."

Upon unanimously agreeing to swing by the springs, Gohan promptly changed directions and flew down towards the rocky pools positioned near the edge of a cliff under the shadow of a mountain. Cutting through the clouds of steam filling the air, the demi-Saiyan touched down on the flattest, most open space of the ridge and gently set Suno down. The moment he did, the pair noticed a couple of the aforementioned snow monkeys hopping about the area. The macaques immediately bolted when the two strangers suddenly dropped down from above unannounced, with the primates thinking that they were some kind of predator swooping in to attack them.

Seeing the little critters flee towards the rocks to hide, Gohan looked about in alarm and raised his hands. "Hey-hey. It's alright. We're not here to hurt…" he then trailed off when he saw the monkeys had completely vacated the area, leaving both him and Suno staring at a cluster of now empty hot springs. The boy then dropped his arms in disappointment. "Oh. Okay then… never mind."

"Mm," Suno murmured when she looked around the area. Moments later she then shrugged and smiled across at her pilot. "Well… at least we have some more spots to pick from now. If you ask me, I think we're a little spoiled for choice here."

"Heh. You can say that again," the hybrid chirped, counting the number of pools in front of him before grinning at the girl. "Are you sure it's okay for us to use these?"

"Oh. I'm positive," Suno replied, reaching up and removing her beanie. When she began unravelling the thick scarf wrapped around her neck, she then nodded towards her guest. "Since you flew all the way out here, saved me, and took the time out of your day to give me a lift over the mountains, you can have free reign over whatever spring you want. Enjoy yourself."

"Sweet. Thanks," Gohan laughed, promptly reaching down and removing his orange gi top from his belt. Pulling it over his head along with the blue shirt- and getting a little bit stuck in the process- the youngster finally managed to free himself of the constraints, which he then dropped on top of a nearby rock while Suno watched him with a sense of intrigue. Keen to try out the baths, Gohan tossed his shoes, pants and underwear next to his stuff, before wasting no time in walking into the spring in front of him and plopping down right in the middle. He then allowed a moment or so to relax as he immersed himself into the hot water, splashing himself in the face, washing it, and then exhaling in glorious relief. "Oh, man. This feels great."

Suno, moving over to stand by the large spring the child had chosen, giggled at the serene expression on his face. "Enjoying yourself?"

The youngster nodded before looking back up at the woman as the spring simmered around him, filling the air with steam. "I haven't been to an actual onsen in years. After the long morning of training I just had, this makes it a hundred times better." He then proceeded to slowly rub his arms and shoulders, rolling said limbs as he felt the water slowly loosen up his joints and his muscles. "Oooh. Yeah. That hits the spot. I guess my trip up North was a good idea after all."

The redhead standing nearby beamed as she observed the young man as he waded through the steaming water. "Any room in there for one more?"

Gohan chuckled and gestured around him. "Of course. Jump in." Before he'd even finished his answer, the teenage Saiyan then saw Suno lay her beanie and scarf down on the rock where he'd put his gi, before beginning to remove her jacket, boots and everything else. It was only after getting down to her thermal top and pants that the demi-Saiyan realized exactly what she was doing and what he'd said, which caused him to sharply double-back. "Uhh. Suno-chan?"

"Yeah?" the woman replied, at the same time casually slipping out of her top so that she was down to her bra.

Blushing a little, Gohan nervously watched the mountaineer slip her fingers into the band of her leggings. "Um, w-wouldn't it be better if- I mean… are you sure you're comfortable… hopping into the same hot spring as me?" He was going to say naked, but that much was obvious when it came to onsens and baths.

Removing her figure-hugging pants, leaving her in only a white lace bra and panties, the red haired beauty beamed back at her young saviour, who she noticed was acting quite perplexed by her behaviour. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? You're Goku's little boy after all. What's the harm?"

Not feeling satisfied with her answer, since it seemed incredibly flimsy, Gohan then begun forming some kind of retort to reason the woman out of joining him. The last thing he wanted to have happen here was some kind of misunderstanding. Unfortunately he didn't get the time to come up with an argument, as the next thing the Saiyan felt was his facing turning bright red when he saw Suno unclip her bra and remove it, prompting him to spin around hastily. "A-Alright. If… If you're really okay with this…"

A giggle from the thirty-year-old female filled the air as Gohan heard the woman slip her thumbs into her underwear and slide it down her legs. "So strong, yet so jumpy. You're such a cutie, Gohan-kun."

The little teasing jab she added at the end only seemed to raise Gohan's discomfort, even more so than when he heard the water of the spring behind him slosh about as Suno slowly slid in. A delighted sigh then left her lips as the redhead lowered herself into the pond and allowed the hot water to envelop her completely.

"Wow… you're right. This does feel great," she breathed, at the same time proceeding to massage her shoulders as the water went right up to her collarbone. "It's so good to get out of those stuffy clothes."

Though Gohan continued to keep is back to the woman due to the fact that she wasn't in a decent state now, due to his inherent Saiyan nature and curiosity, the hybrid was unable to resist the urge to turn and glance over his shoulder. Ever so slightly he peered over at the redhead and found she was completely immersed in the water, save for her bare shoulders, elegant neck, and her head. For but a moment, the demi-Saiyan found himself entranced in the sight of the young woman and watched as her delicate fingers ran through her locks of long, fiery hair, as she used the spring's hot, nourishing water to clean it.

Despite his best efforts to restrain his inner impulses, it was incredibly hard for Gohan to ignore the fact that Suno was actually quite beautiful. Even though he estimated that she was the same age as his mother, the woman held a strong sense of youth and vibrancy that very few could match. Boasting an incredibly toned and curvy build underneath her thick winter clothing and jackets, her skin glowed with an ivory white, and didn't seem to have a single spot or blemish anywhere on her person. Aside from her smooth skin and seemingly soft texture, much to the demi-Saiyan's amazement, she had an incredible amount of curves.

Her thin waist, accentuated by her wide, grip-able hips and incredibly large chest, crafted an image that was undoubtedly the envy of most models. In fact, as Gohan watched Suno wash herself in the warm water, the boy was able to spy the top of her chest drifting up to the surface. It was in that moment of shameless gawking that the now enthralled child realized how auspicious her bounty actually was.

"_Wow. Her breasts are bigger than Eighteen and Maron-chan's," _Gohan thought, his mind doing a quick comparison between the ladies in his life and the woman cleaning herself behind him.

And to make matters worse for him, Suno didn't just have a sexy build as well. She was also incredibly pretty- striking a complexion that was wild, kindly, and cute all at the same time. Whether it was because of her soft, innocent smile, smooth cheeks, or wide, sparkly brown eyes, it didn't matter. There were only few women in the world that could flex such an impressive combination and, for the first time in a long while, Gohan found himself genuinely captivated by it.

For a minute the demi-Saiyan stared, unable to tear his eyes away from the vision behind him. It was only after seeing her eyes open and gaze drift over to him that the boy hastily turned away and, through a flushed face, proceeded to wash himself even more. Cursing himself for getting so caught up in the moment, Gohan then began doing everything he could to try and dismiss the rampant of erotic and inappropriate thoughts currently surging through his head.

While he scrubbed his arms and washed his hair, the demi-Saiyan completely missed the sight of Suno checking him out as well- the young beauty of a mountaineer tracing his shoulders with her eyes and smiling in amusement as the boy tried to work out the frustrations he was currently wrestling with.

Her heart starting to quicken as she inspected the hybrid's toned back and muscular arms, the woman then caught sight of his face once again. In that moment, as she floated there in the spring and admired his youthful, innocent complexion from afar, the familiar face of Goku once again bubbled to the surface, and latched itself onto the image of the boy in front of her, which only served to enhance her excitement and verve.

"_He's just like him,"_ Suno thought for the second time that day, her cheeks flushing as she felt her chest clench around her racing heart.

There was no doubt that Goku had served as a very important figure in her life- not just as a hero and the boy who saved her village from the _Red Ribbon Army_, but also a young man with a good heart, pure spirit, and unshakable conviction. Back when they first met, the young boy had touched a part of the girl's heart that no other person had since- and after all these years, even after countless journeys and flings of her own, Suno had held onto that feeling- waiting and hoping for the day that that boy would come back into her life. Heck, her aspirations had gotten to the point that she'd completely resigned herself to the fact that she'd fallen head over heels in love with the Saiyan hero.

The few times she'd also seen him appear on the television during the widely broadcasted martial arts tournaments, only served to stoke the fire.

But now, after decades of watching, waiting, and holding out, it wasn't Goku that'd re-entered her life, but his son. Though he was still young and expressed a charm and character that was clearly different from the boy she loved from back then, she could not deny the fact that Gohan looked and acted exactly like his father.

The resemblance was uncanny, no matter how much Suno tried to tell herself otherwise and keep her emotions in check. What's more, it was these same feelings of anxiousness, uncertainty, and excitement, which was causing her heart to quiver and her face to heat up every time she looked at the boy.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Suno proceeded to carry on scrubbing herself, humming all the while as if to deflect the fact that she was beginning to feel incredibly on edge in her current situation.

For the next several minutes from there, the unlikely duo continued to enjoy their bath. The hot pools of the mountain springs simmered around them like bowls of revitalizing soup, filling the space above them with thick clouds of steam and the scent of herbs. Amidst the plumes and the little eyes of monkeys watching them from their hiding places, Gohan and Suno slowly waded about the sections of the pond they'd chosen to bathe in, all the while doing their best not to draw attention to themselves. While the demi-Saiyan swam over to the other side of the bath and relaxed against the smooth rock, the red haired beauty continued to bob about in the middle of the water, dipping her head under for a few seconds and then resurfacing moments later. Once she was sure her locks had been wrung out, she decided to wander over to where Gohan was sitting and propped herself alongside him.

As the hybrid sat in slight discomfort, trying to keep his eyes off of the woman and on other things, Suno closed her eyes, leaned back, and sighed. With the water still covering her upper body and appearing quite comfortable in her position, the snow girl glanced across at the youngster next to her and smiled. "Nice, isn't it?"

Feeling himself freeze up a little when he heard her question, Gohan quickly got it together and glanced tentatively back at her. "Yeah. It is." At that precise moment, he suddenly noticed Suno raise her arms up and stretch them over her head, simultaneously arcing her back and causing her bountiful chest to momentarily surface from the water. The sight had the hybrid quickly look away in alarm, with the boy wondering whether she did that on purpose.

The rather mischievous look that Suno shot him when he turned away certainly confirmed this. However, since it was clear he didn't see it, the woman decided she wanted to tease the young man a little more and slowly moved towards him. "Hey. Do you think you'll be able to wash my back for me? I tried reaching over, but I couldn't quite get the spots that I wanted," the redhead said, all the while looking over her shoulder as she watched the young man look back at her in clear surprise. "Would you be able to lend me a hand, Gohan-kun?"

"O-Oh…" Gohan stuttered, before swallowing nervously when he saw Suno almost seductively reach over with her hand and pull her long hair over her shoulder- exposing her smooth neck, back, and shoulders. Not knowing exactly how to respond to this situation, but having an idea of what the girl was trying to do, the Saiyan decided to throw all caution to the wind and moved over to where she was sitting. "Okay. Sure."

Steeling himself before the task in front of him, the demi-Saiyan then proceeded to use his hands to wash Suno's back. Drawing water from below and lathering it over her upper back, Gohan made sure to do as thorough a job as he could, as he ran his palms up and down her upper back and focused on the areas where he suspected the woman hadn't been able to reach. His movements were firm yet controlled, allowing him to apply the necessary amount of force required to wash Suno's skin, while simultaneously rub her muscles.

The result of his ministrations drew a sigh of enjoyment from the redhead, who then let out a light moan that had Gohan blush a little and his groin strain as a result. Knowing he was now starting to have big problem growing beneath the surface, he made sure to keep back while he continued lathering the girl's shoulders.

"Oooh… yeah… that's the spot," Suno groaned, making her enjoyment known to the young man through her expressions and vocals, before glancing slyly over her shoulder at him. "You know, you're pretty good at this, Gohan-kun."

The red-faced Saiyan teen lowered his head and smiled bashfully. "Y-You think so?"

"Oh, yes," the redhead replied, letting out another soft moan when the boy massaged a particularly tender spot that had her squirm on the spot for a moment. Her own excitement starting to grow as a result as she shamelessly indulged in his skilled hands, Suno then gave the boy a more inquisitive look. "You must have had a lot of practice in the past to be able to get as good as you are. I don't even have to tell you where I want it."

Gohan, now starting to feel even more restless from the sinful glint in the woman's eyes, cleared his throat and smiled nervously back at her. "I'm just trying to do a good job. That's all. There's no practice or training involved at all."

"Hmm… I'm not so sure about that," Suno replied, leaning back as Gohan continued to massage her upper back and causing him to stiffen up even more. "A little cutie like you must have an admirer or two." She then cocked an eyebrow at the surprised look that came over him. "Do you perhaps have a girlfriend back home?"

Pausing for a moment, both in his thoughts and his actions, the child felt his mouth run a little dry as he saw Suno wait for an answer. "Uhh… well…" Chuckling a little under his breath, Gohan then gazed down at the water. "I might have one… or two… maybe more…" he whispered, alluding to the fact that not only did he hang out with Videl on a regular basis, but also Zangya, Maron, Launch and Eighteen- all four of whom were constantly calling on him for some… personal, quality time with him.

Seeing the nervous smile on his face told Suno all she needed to know, which in turn had the redhead giggle. "Ooh? A real ladies man, I see. Exactly what I thought from Goku's son." Noticing the heat growing on the boy's face, the woman once again slid back on the rocks, causing her buttocks to come into contact with his hip. Knowing exactly how close she was coming to him, the woman then continued to press her advance. "You know, ever since your father came to my village and saved us from the _Red Ribbon Army_ and General White, I've had a deep crush on him."

Gohan blinked as he looked up at the woman, not noticing how close she was to him now. "Y-You have?"

Suno nodded, "For the last few years, I was hoping he would come back to my village to visit me again… so that he could see the kind of woman I'd grown up into and so that I could reunite with the boy that I loved. But he never did." She then looked down briefly in thought. "Even after a decade of waiting- after meeting so many more people- his kind face and happy smile never left my mind. It was just always there, bringing me comfort and letting me know that I was safe." At that moment, Suno then looked up and beamed at the boy. "But then, when I found myself cornered by those wolves and I thought my days were finally numbered, _you_ came along. His son." She then turned around even more, facing the boy properly with an intense flare I her brown eyes. "You swooped down from the sky and saved me… just like Goku did."

Noticing the deep look and the warm smile the woman was giving him, Gohan felt his heartbeat quicken as a fond expression tugged across his mug. "I guess… it was good luck that brought me out here and allowed me to save you."

"Maybe…" Suno remarked softly, before then tilting her head. "Or maybe it was fate." Seconds passed as the redhead stared back at Gohan, their faces only a few inches apart as they gazed at one another in silence. After tracing his face with her eyes, the redhead inhaled sharply as her heartbeat quickened as well, as once again she saw Goku's face staring back at her. She smiled, "You're exactly like he was back then."

Now starting to feel a bit more on edge, Gohan was broken out of his reverie and slid back on the rocks. "Umm… d-do you think… we should hop out now?"

Noticing the young man nervously back off, Suno- not willing to let this moment escape as her instincts and desires slowly began to take hold of her- smiled and shook her head slowly. "No. Not just yet," she answered, at the same time shifting into Gohan so that her shoulder nudged against his. Closing in on him, she saw his face light up and felt his body stiffen. "After all… I still haven't paid you back for saving me on that hill."

Gohan blinked as he felt the woman lean in closer, which in turn had him nervously clench his fists under water. "Oh. Y-You don't need to pay me back, Suno-chan," he chuckled nervously. Right now it was impossible for him to hide his growing excitement, as the Saiyan side of him reacted to the surge of emotions now coursing through his body. "I did it because you were in trouble… n-not because I wanted a reward. Y-You don't have to owe me anything."

Deflecting his response, Suno's eyes became half-lidded as a very intense expression came over her. "I know," she said. Just when it looked like the demi-Saiyan was about to protest, the redhead suddenly stood up and moved in front of him, the water cascading down her body in streams as she blocked off the boy's escape route. The moment she manoeuvred in front of him, she saw Gohan's eyes widen as she bared herself completely to him- showing off her completely naked body, from her wide hips and narrow waist to her large breasts. When she saw she had his attention, the beauty smiled wickedly. "But I still want to."

Gaping as he gazed at the dripping when woman in front of him, Gohan was given a stunning, close-up view of Suno's body. Just as he expected, she was incredibly well-built. Her curvy body was incredibly well-toned, as expected of a hiker, with strong legs and shoulders. On top of that, her skin was absolutely flawless- glistening under the droplets of water running over her curves and the steam coming off of her. She was also incredibly well-endowed, showcasing incredibly full, large breasts capped by a pair of light pink nipples, which Gohan noticed were incredibly rigid.

Whether it was from the cold or arousal he had no idea. But he soon guessed what the answer was when he saw the red haired goddess before him swoop down and straddle his hips. The moment her body rested in his lap, he felt her press her full breasts against his chest, as her hands propped themselves on the rock behind him, pinning him to the side of the spring.

With the boy stuck beneath her, Suno breathed deeply as she gave him a sultry smile. "Now it's my turn to wash you."

"Uhh… um… okay," Gohan stammered, gulping when he saw several strands of Suno's damp hair fall in front of her face, making her expression look even more lustful than before. He then gave a light gasp when he felt the redhead press her hips further into his, causing his entire body to tense when he felt her hot loins scrape against his.

Giggling at the look on the youngster's face, Suno smiled. "Just relax, Gohan-kun. Let me take care of you." She then proceeded to slowly grind and rub against his body, the water around them splashing against them as the woman pressed her breasts against his chest and dragged her nipples up and down him in an erotic manner. At the same time, her hips began to move against his lap with leisurely and deliberately methodical motions. "Mmm… make sure to dip in up to your shoulders."

"Aah… aah… S-Suno-chan…" Gohan groaned out, his expression straining as he peered up at the female on top of him, feeling her hips grind sideways against his lap while her soft, round tits pressed and slid against his broad chest. "W-What are you…?"

The redhead giggled as she continued to draw out her actions. "Your face is beet red," Suno snickered, enjoying the way the young man was reacting as she listened to his moans increase in volume and felt his body shiver. "Is it because of the spring… or me?"

Groaning out again when he felt the young woman's hot body press down on him further, Gohan gazed up at her through a pained, half-lidded gaze. "Th-The spring…"

"Oh?" Suno cooed, before glancing down at where she could see her hips meeting his and continuing to grind back and forth against him when she felt his cock stiffen. "And what about this big, _hard_ thing down here? Is it throbbing because of the spring water too?"

Gohan, swallowing nervously when he saw the now predatory smile the woman gave him, shuddered when he felt her nether regions pulse against his shaft as she ground against him. "D-Do you want the truth… aah…" the demi-Saiyan gasped, before giving the woman a grin. "B-Because of you."

"Hm… I thought so," Suno giggled, subtly increasing the pressure by moving further down on the young man and increasing the speed of her hip thrusts. Feeling the boy respond to her actions by placing his hands on her hips and pulling her down onto him, the woman blinked when she noticed something and looked down with a grin. "My, my, what's this? Your thing is getting bigger." When she looked up at the young Saiyan to see he was now grinning at her, the redhead smiled and licked her lip lecherously. "Naughty boy."

Deciding to move things along, Suno hopped off of Gohan's lap and sat next to him on his left. Pressing her breast against his shoulder as she leaned against him from a new angle, the redhead then reached into the water with her left hand and wrapped her fingers around his dick. From there, she began to stroke him under the water, drawing a new series of moans from the boy. During which time a soft moan escaped the beauty's lips as she felt the demi-Saiyan's strong manhood throb against her palm as she moved it up and down.

"Kami… it feels so huge…" Suno breathed, her expression turning even more lustful as she clenched the boy's cock tighter, only to feel it pulse against her palm. "My fingers can't even fit around it."

"Aah… S-Suno-chan…" Gohan moaned, wrapping his left arm around her back, bringing his right hand up her taut stomach, and cupping her breasts with both his hands. Feeling his palms sink into her huge, round globes, he then started to grope and rub them eagerly- showing the same thorough care as she was.

From there, the woman and boy sat side-by-side, leaning against each other and panting as they pleasured each other. Seconds seemed to transform into minutes as the oddly matched pair's excitement grew, with Suno's once cheeky expression turning more passionate while Gohan's remained wrapped in a state of delight. As the pair moaned and massaged each other's most sensitive spots, the water around them began to wave and splash about, as Suno's stroking sped up and the demi-Saiyan began fondling and squeezing her mounds with greater vigour.

"Oooh… mmm… Kami… G-Gohan-kun…" Suno panted, feeling Gohan's palms roll her breasts with verve. When she felt his fingers pinch her nipples, she yelped in surprise. "I… I'm… supposed to be… pleasuring you…"

Gohan, gasping when he felt the woman's soft hand massage his tip as she worked his cock under water, grinned back at her. "Mmm… your tits… are amazing, Suno-chan," the boy whispered, weighing her breasts in his palms as he felt the woman's own hand speed up. "Did you fantasize… about doing this… with my dad?"

Biting her bottom lip when she felt the boy grip her breasts and rub them harder, Suno then looked deep into his charcoal eyes and nodded. "Y-Yes… I have. But since I'll… never get that chance… aah… I'm more than happy… to do it with you," Suno answered, panting as she smiled back at the boy. "Especially… since you're such a cutie…"

After flashing her a grin, Gohan then leaned forward the same time she dipped in, the pair mashing their lips together in a wet, sloppy kiss. The sound of sucking filled the air as Suno practically devoured the boy's mouth, slipping her tongue between his lips and tangling it with his as their mouths locked together. This in turn caused her moans to be muffled when the Saiyan's ministrations on her breasts increased, which in turn caused her hand's movements to speed up.

When the pair separated from their kiss, Gohan then dipped down and captured a nipple between her lips, sucking on it as he massaged the other. This drew a louder moan from Suno, who threw her head back while her hand's strokes against his cock became irregular. Feeling the teen switch to the other nipple and lavish attention over it with his tongue sent bolts of pleasure shooting up his back, causing her moans to grow louder and her grip around his cock to tighten.

"Aah… aaah! G-Gohan-kun! Aaah… yes! S-Suck my nipples! Suck them! H-Harder… aah! _Harder_!" the mountaineer gasped and cried out, feeling the child double his efforts as he clenched her breasts tightly in his hands. When he relinquished his lips from her left nipple, he then squished both her mounds together and took both her nipples into his mouth, pulling on them with a big suck. This caused Suno's back to arch as another bolt of pleasure shot through her, this time causing her legs to press together as her loins throbbed as a result. "AAAH! I-If you keep that up… aah… I… I'm going to-"

Smiling against her tits when he heard the woman's cry, Gohan sped up his assault, burying his face further into Suno's tits as his hands continued to fondle them. When his actions intensified, the child felt a familiar pressure build up in his core, which only grew when the redhead's hand pumped his length with greater effort.

After a couple of minutes of pleasuring one another, it soon came to a head with a panting, whimpering Suno giving a moan of delight. _"N-No way. He's… He's going to make me cum… just from playing with my tits! Aaah!"_ the mountaineer thought, sweat dripping down her hot face as her panting sped up. Seconds later of feeling Gohan suckle on her tits and massage it with her fingers, the girl threw her head back and cried out. "K-Kami! Gohan-kun! I'm gonna cum! Ooooh! I'm gonna cum! I'M CUMMI-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Her scream ripped out across the hot springs and echoed off the canyon walls, with her body seizing up as she felt the tension in her core release all of its pent up stress.

Gohan, feeling the woman convulse against him, released her nipples from his lips and leaned up, capturing her gaping mouth with his lips in another, passionate kiss. As a result, Suno ended up moaning into his mouth as she rode out her orgasm, feeling the boy's hand clench against her breast while the hand she was using to massage him stopped for but a moment.

Following a very lengthy climax, the moaning Suno pulled her mouth from Gohan's, leaving both lovers panting as they gazed heatedly into each other's eyes. While the redhead literally sat breathless as the boy's palm continued to roll her breast about, the demi-Saiyan still wasn't satisfied- as he had yet to reach his own climax. He made this evident by slowly rocking his hips against her hand, groaning as the pressure in his groin had become too much to bare.

"S-Suno-chan… aah… I… I want-"

Catching her breath and smiling at the child's desperate expression, Suno then giggled playfully. "You want to cum?" When she saw him nod, the woman then moved away ever so slightly. "Okay, Gohan-kun. Hop up. I'll take care of it." She then watched as the thirteen-year-old stood out of the water- the splashing of cascading water momentarily blocking the beauty's view of his waist until, seconds later, her eyes widened at a most astonishing sight. "W-Wow …" When she saw the boy's rock hard erection standing right in front of her nose- rigid and throbbing- a renewed sense of excitement and hunger flooded through the woman.

Gohan, wanting so badly for release, sat on the edge of the spring while Suno got between his legs. When she tucked several strands behind her ear, the eager woman smiled before wrapping her delicate fingers around the base of his cock. Upon which she then started to pump it.

"_He's so huge… and so hard. It feels like a rock,"_ Suno thought, swallowing excitedly when she felt it pulse in her grip. After a few more strokes, the redhead then leaned in and licked the tip. "Mmm… delicious…" Inhaling deeply as she lathered her tongue over it, the woman then dipped down and took the top half of his cock into her mouth, her full lips stretching around it as she sunk down towards his hips. From there, the woman then began making loud sucking noises as she proceeded to bob up and down on his shaft, eager to get the boy off. "Mmm… mn… mm… sho… ood…"

The woman's exclamations of delight were muffled by the large piece of meat now filling her mouth, which she began inhaling at a rigorous pace that had Gohan's fingers gripping the sides of the spring they were bathing in. As his toes curled from the forcefulness of the woman's suckling, the demi-Saiyan allowed his head to roll back as shivers of pleasure ran up his back. Of course, he was unable to enjoy this for too long, as the pressure inside of him had reached its breaking point.

With Suno's head bobbing up and down on his shaft increasing in speed, and her hot, moist mouth massaging the sensitive head, Gohan gave a groan and leant forward. "Aaah… aah… Suno-chan… I… I'm about to… aahh…" Reaching out with his hands, he grabbed the woman's head and forced her down, causing his cock to slide all the way into her mouth to the base. "AAAAAHHHHH, HERE IT COMES!"

Suno's eyes widened when she felt the boy's cock slide down her throat and stretch her jaw. Of course, the biggest surprise came when she suddenly felt a hot, tidal wave of cream spew out of his dick and down her throat, which then filled up her mouth and caused her cheeks to swell. A squeal of alarm left her full mouth, along with blobs of cum when her channel became flooded and overflowed. Feeling the boy's cock pulsing in her mouth as it shot its load into her caused the woman to grip the sides of his legs, as she desperately swallowed all he had to give.

"_Oh, Kami! Th-There's so much… pouring down my throat. It's filling my mouth,"_ Suno thought, her eyes wide in disbelief as she gulped down thick globs of the boy's release. Moments later, after feeling him fire into her at least four times, the boy's grip on her head loosened, allowing the woman to lift off of the cock and remove it from her mouth. Watching it flop out and onto the boy's abdominals, the redhead gasped for air before licking her lips of the essence that'd spilled out. "Mmm… you came so much."

Gohan, panting in delight at his release, smiled apologetically at the mountaineer. "I-I'm sorry. It just felt… really… really good…"

Giggling at his expression, Suno shook her head. "Don't be. I enjoyed it." She then blinked in disbelief when she suddenly saw Gohan's cock stand straight up once again, twitching to full height. Caught off guard at how quickly the boy managed to recover, the redhead then shot the young hero a devilish smile. "My, my… such stamina. It certainly reminds me of your dad." When she saw the Saiyan give her a sheepish smile as a result, the redhead then suddenly stood up and moved back. Showing off her curvy body to the young man perched on the rocks, the young beauty allowed herself a moment for the two of them to admire one another, before she leaned over and cupped her pussy. Low moans then began to leave Suno's lips as she fingered herself, her excitement growing as she simultaneously reached up and groped one of her large tits. Expression twisting into one of lust, the previously innocent young woman gasped as she watched Gohan reach over with one hand to begin stroking himself. "Aah… G-Gohan-kun… aaah… I… I want it. Aaah. I want… your big cock so bad…"

As the hybrid stroked himself as he watched the redhead play with herself right in front of him, the boy exhaled sharply as he felt his excitement grow. "Kami Suno-chan… you're so damn hot…" Pumping his manhood as he watched the woman squirm in place as her fingers massaged her pussy and breast, the demi-Saiyan threw her a grin. "How do you want it?"

After fingering and playing with herself for a full minute, enjoying the sight of Gohan also jerking himself off, the incredibly turned-on Suno walked to the other side of the spring, placed her hands on the edge, and stuck her butt in the air. She then swayed it from side-to-side enticingly, while giving the boy the most inviting look she could muster. "I want it from behind," the redhead said, reaching under and spreading her nether-lips open. "Come on, Gohan-kun. Put your big, long thing inside my pussy. Fuck me hard."

Grinning excitedly at such a provocative sight, the demi-Saiyan shaking got up and waded over to the female, stroking himself all the while. When he finally reached her, he laid a hand against one of the globes of her full, delicious rump, and pressed the tip of his dick against her moist entrance.

Feeling him stroke his cock against her swollen lips had Suno shiver in anticipation. "Aaah… Gohan-kun. Please… put it in. I… I can't wait anymore," the redhead begged, feeling the Saiyan stroke her folds a couple more times. Upon positioning himself at her entrance, he then pushed his way in, causing the redhead's back to arc and her tongue to roll out as a cry of joy left her lips. "AAAaaaaahhh! It's going in!" With a single, clean thrust, the boy speared her all the way to the back, his cock ramming against her deepest parts and causing the woman's fingers to bury into the rock in bliss. "Aaah! Kami! It's so deep! Aaaah! Gohan-kun!"

Groaning as he felt the inner walls of Suno clamp down around him, the boy then inhaled deeply as he absorbed the scent of the woman's sex. With the aroma of her arousal filling his nostrils, the young Saiyan couldn't help but smirk in delight. "Oooh… Suno-chan… you're so tight… it feels like you're sucking me in."

"Aaah… y-yes…" Suno gasped, her body trembling as she felt the boy grind against her before slowly pulling back. She then peered over her shoulder and gave the boy the hottest, most wanting look she could muster. "F-Fuck me, Gohan-kun. Aaah. Please, take me… right here… in this spring. Aaah… ravage me…" Feeling his hands grip her hips tightly, there was a moment of pause before, with terrific precision and strength, the boy thrust into her once more. Feeling his cock stretch her inner walls while at the same time hitting her square in the back once again causing Suno to wail out and a look of absolutely delight to flash through her eyes, which dilated as a result. "AAAAHH, FUCK! YES! POUND ME, GOHAN-KUN! POUND MY PUSSY HARD!"

Doing as instructed, Gohan proceeded to fuck the girl's brains out, drawing his hips back and slamming them into her at a fierce and agonizing speed. The sound of sucking was drowned out by the rhythmic beat of the boy's hips slapping against the woman's pert, round buttocks, as the hybrid proceeded to set the pace for the round to follow. To accompany his movements, the water of the spring beneath the pair began to churn and roil, the bath splashing against their legs and against the rocks. Any sweat that they had rolled down their bodies and mixed with the pool beneath them, which they began to rock under their mating session.

For what was to be the fifth time in his young life, Gohan had once again found himself locked in a heated exchange with a young woman who wanted to take him as a sexual partner. Though the child had no idea how such an event had come about once again, he surprisingly had very little complaints to share. What he was doing right now, though considered immoral by many human standards, had once again lit the fires of his Saiyan side the likes of which only a few had ever witnessed- those being the girls who'd managed to make his blood boil and adrenaline rush.

Once again this had nothing to do about love, attachment, dating, or forming a long-term relationship of any kind. This was just another sweet, quick little fling with no strings attached whatsoever. And it was something that the young Gohan found intoxicating beyond all measure.

As for Suno, she too was finding herself lost in the throes of their little, forbidden tryst. Though every sensible fibre of her adult body had been screaming at her that what she was doing was completely wrong- not only because her partner was so young but also someone she'd just met- the other, dominant side of her didn't care. In fact, it was this part of her that'd been craving something like this to happen- and it's what steered her into pushing for this situation to escalate beyond how it started.

At first she thought it was her deep-seated, longstanding love for Goku that was the cause of her desires going overboard. That somehow it was her many dreams and fantasies of getting together with her long time crush that caused all of these feelings to suddenly come bubbling to the surface, and overwrite all of her common senses. Though this was for the most part true, what'd also caused her to simply let go of everything that was normal, was all of her years of pent up stress, restraint, and suppression of every desire she'd been building from her fantasies with her crush. Not being able to release any of them in any form had caused a veritable stove of coals and kerosene to collect inside of her, and now it was being ignited.

And right now, thanks to being drawn into the innocent charms and carefree nature of the boy who'd rescued her, she was now free to let loose all her ill intentions and passions- and she was loving every second of it.

"AAH! AAAH! YES! YES! GOHAN-KUN! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Suno cried out, as the feeling of being rammed into by the boy was driving her crazy. With the entrance to her womb being pounded open, the girl felt a surge of electric pleasure rush through her, which caused her wide eyes to roll back and her tongue hang out of her mouth as she cried out in ecstasy. "AAH! AH! THIS… IS TURNING ME ON… AAAH… SO MUCH! AAAH!" As the loud slapping of Gohan's hips continue to fill the air as her pussy was speared by his enormous manhood, Suno clawed at the ground in a desperate bid for purchase. But with her body being sent lurching forward over and over again with the force of his thrusts, she was finding it incredibly difficult to hold any sort of grip on the surface where they were fucking.

As a result, the woman ended up dropping onto her front, her breasts pressing into the flat of the rock while Gohan gripped her ass and continued to pound her with vigour.

Watching Suno's as jiggle under his ramming and hearing her cries of ecstasy rip across the geyser pools caused Gohan's nostrils to flare with excitement. Overwhelmed by the scent of her burning arousal and feeling her hot walls clamp down around him, the boy then leant forward, seized the woman's forearms, and hoisted her up. Holding her upright like he would a pair of handlebars, the boy began hammering her even harder, causing the redhead's huge tits to swing back and forth violently as she was taken for a ride.

The boy grunted as he continued to plough into her. "Aaah… aah… Suno-chan… you're… squeezing me tighter… than you were before," Gohan gasped, at the same time ramming his hips deeper into her rump.

Suno, feeling like she was floating on air as her body bent and rippled to his will, cried out in delight. "Th-That's because… aah-aaah … it feels so damn good! Aaaah! FUCK!" the redhead cried out, feeling her insides getting speared by the boy's cock. The sensations she was feeling in that moment were completely indescribable. It was like his shaft was continuously pounding on the doors to her sexual desire, while simultaneously dragging all her senses out with every movement. With her stomach churning and bolts of pleasure pouring through her like a storm, the completely overwhelmed Suno's face twisted into one of utter desire as she felt her mind go blank. "Aah! AAH! I-I'm gonna cum again! Fuck! I'm gonna cum so hard! AAH! AAAH! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIIIING!" the woman screamed, her pussy clenching around the boy's cock like a vice as her body was racked by convulsions.

Feeling the woman climax on his dick had Gohan groaned, as the boy then wrapped his arms around her and seized her breasts with his hands. Squeezing and groping them in a fit of desire, the young Saiyan helped the girl ride out her orgasm as he kept slowly and deliberately pounding into her. As the woman shook and trembled in his arms, the boy then felt Suno turn into him and give him a sloppy kiss on the lips, her mouth ravaging his with ravenous hunger. When he returned her passions with his own, the redhead moaned, placing a hand over the one he had groping her chest as she ground her pelvis against his in a fit of desire.

When Suno broke away from him, the boy then leant them forward and laid her against the rock. With his arms still wrapped around her, he continued to plough into her at a ferocious pace, the sound of his hips slapping against hers filling the air and matching the cries and yelps from the woman. Upon feeling the boy wrap an arm around her neck and press his back flush against hers, Suno knew the boy now wanted to reach his own climax, and was doing everything he could to reach it.

In doing so, the woman felt her own insides start to clench and a pressure once again build in her core. The tidal wave of sensations crashing into her caused her eyes to roll back against as the young man began hammering her at a vicious pace.

"Aaah… aah… fuck… Suno-chan… aaah…" Gohan groaned, the feeling of the woman's moist, burning walls clenching his cock being absolutely exquisite. The sensation of his skin rubbing against her firm body was also beyond wonderful.

"AAH! AAAH! YES, GOHAN-KUN! Fuck me! Pound me! Make me feel good! AAAAH!" Suno cried out, feeling the boy grope her breast with one hand while he kept his arm wrapped around her neck. The feeling of being dominated and restrained while being drilled from behind caused the redhead to feel things she'd never felt with any other man she'd been with. What she was experiencing right now went beyond anything she'd ever had- and she didn't want it to stop. "AAH! AAAH! FUCKING LIKE ANIMALS IS SO GREAT! MORE! MORE! GRIND YOUR COCK DEEP INSIDE ME!"

For another few minutes they carried on, with Gohan continuing to set the pace as he pushed the woman into the ground with every movement of his hips. But once that time had passed, the youngster once again felt his own climax approaching. His breathing quickening, the boy let Suno know by picking up the pace, his pelvis slamming into her ass at a faster rate and causing her sweet, tight flesh to ripple under his tempo.

"KYAA! AAH-AAH!" Suno cried out, her eyes rolling back as her hands reached up to grip the forearm wrapped around her neck tightly. "YES! YES! JAM YOUR COCK DEEPER INTO MY PUSSY! SHOVE IT IIIIN!" she yelled, drool leaving her lips as her heartbeat quickened and stomach tightened.

"Aah… I-I'm not… gonna last… much longer," Gohan grunted, his hips continuing to drive into the woman as she clawed at his arm. "I-I'll pull out…"

"No!" Suno shouted, her legs suddenly snapping out of the water and crossing over behind her over Gohan's rump, pinning his hips against her and locking him in place as he continued to thrust. Through a delirious grin, the redhead panted to him, "Cum! Shoot it all the way inside!"

Nodding in understanding, Gohan then upped the pace one last time, his hips snapping into the woman's at a fierce rate. This only lasted for about a minute, as a short time later the boy's grunts turned to groans, letting his partner know he was at the point of no return.

As for Suno, thanks to the boy's thorough pounding, so was she.

"AAAH! AAH! GOHAN-KUN! I-I'M CUMMING!" Suno cried out, tears rolling out of her eyes as they rolled back- the tightness in her core clenching to the point of bursting. As she felt the boy's dick spearing her, the image of the young Goku she had in her mind faded away- turning into mist before her very eyes- before then being replaced by the image of Gohan and the feeling of his hard body laying into her with everything it had. "AAAAHHH! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! **CUMMIIIIING!**" With a strained cry, the woman's insides clenched and body seized up, her legs forcing Gohan deep inside of her and her pussy clamping down around her partner's massive shaft.

Gohan, feeling the woman welcome him in with force, then clenched his teeth and groaned, before letting loose a blast of cum inside of her.

The sensation of the child's dick pouring his hot cum her womb and flooding her to the brim, had Suno gasp in delight, her eyes widening as she felt him dump all of his lust inside of her. His cock twitched and spurted, filling her up so quickly that not only did her stomach swell slightly, but the overflow of his essence also trickled out. His climax lasted for several seconds, with the woman's lasting even longer as the demi-Saiyan helped her to prolong it with firm, quick thrusts from his cock.

Once he was done unloading inside of his lover, Gohan released his hold of her, with Suno also allowing her legs to drop back into the water and her body to go limp. After the pair collapsed on the floor on top of each other, both the hybrid and the woman then fell into a panting fit, with both of them feeling the numbness of their respective climaxes slowly leave them. When sensation and nerve reception finally returned to them, the pair became aware of the heat of their sexes still joined, with Suno also filling completely full.

In spite of this however, both still weren't satisfied.

Feeling the boy's warm essence trickle down her leg, the beautiful redhead lying beneath him giggled. "You little pervert. You really filled me up, didn't you?"

In response, Gohan laughed, "Well, you wanted it. So how could I refuse?" He then looked up and up towards the rocks ahead of them, to which he then chuckled and nodded. "Hey… we have an audience…"

When Suno peered up, she quickly spotted the people that her partner was referring to. Apparently the snow macaques that'd previously been in hiding had taken an interest in their activities, and had spent the entire time watching them from their elevated positions on the cliffs and tors. Upon realizing that entire families of monkeys were observing them, the redhead felt a flush of heat rush through her cheeks, which in turn drew a series of snickers from her and the boy.

"Do you think we gave them a good show?" Gohan chuckled, ignoring the beads of sweat that trickled down his face.

Suno, grinning broadly, looked back at the child, "I don't know." She then smiled through the locks of damp hair that fell over her face. "Want to go for a second take?"

Snickering under his breath, the young demi-Saiyan nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

OOO

(That night)

"AAAAH! AAAAH! YES! YES! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME!" Suno cried out, her screams of pleasure echoing off of the walls of the hot springs that she and Gohan had been hanging around the entire day, which saw them not only enjoying the pools of revitalizing water, but also themselves. Of course, due to the energetic natures of both the boy and the woman, the pair couldn't help but get a little bit carried away.

This resulted in multiple, passionate sessions in which the demi-Saiyan and his red-haired partner had not only gotten down multiple times at the edge of the pool, but also engaged in repeated cuddling sessions in the towels and blankets the mountaineer had brought with her, repeated oral sessions in the shallows of other ponds, and heated, rough-tumbles on the sleeping bag. So caught up in the thrills and fun that the sessions offered them, the pair ended up going at it well into nightfall, in which a light snow had started cascading over the region, setting a new backdrop for the pair as they continued their shameless courtships.

At her request, Suno was going for yet another round in a seemingly endless session of lovemaking, this time with her young partner and lover lying beneath her as she ground into his hips from above. Though she had taken the lead for this particular bout, the woman was allowing the boy to join in by thrusting up into her while his hands gripped her hips tightly. As she rode the boy cowgirl style, bouncing and grinding atop the demi-Saiyan, the woman reached up with her hands and pawed at her breasts, crying out in sheer delight.

"AAAAH! AAAH! YES, GOHAN-KUN! FUCK MY ASS! AAAAAAH! FUCK IT HARDER! HARDER! Suno yelled, feeling the child pushing her down onto him as she continued to move her hips in a fierce back and forth motion. After a full minute of riding, the woman felt herself get thrown back and flipped over, resulting in her taking the boy's cock doggy style as he continued to ram into her from a new position. Her senses flooding and insides churning, the red haired beauty yelped out in sweet joy as Gohan's hands reached around to cup her full breasts again, sending waves of pleasure shooting through her. "YES! YES! Ram your cock… deep inside of me! AAAAH! AAH! Fuck me like a doggy! Fill me up!"

"S-Suno-chan…" Gohan gasped, fondling the woman's tits as his hips sped up, slapping her rump over and over as their essence dripped onto the sheets of their tent. "Uuhh… aaah… I-I'm going to…"

"Yes! Cum in my ass, Gohan-kun! Dump your thick, hot sperm inside me!" Suno begged, feeling the child's pace pick up and drive her further into the floor. Her fingers digging into the material of her sleeping bag as the boy's pace doubled for one, final spurt of effort, the woman felt her eyes roll back as she was sent crashing through her own climax. "I-I'm gonna cum! AAAH-AAAH! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUUUUUUUM!" When she arrived at her end with a wail of finality, Gohan also came, spilling his seed deep into her bowels. The hot sensation of his cum sloshing about inside her ass caused Suno to arch her back and gasp, her body twitching in delight as he unloaded another nut in her.

A few moments later, the redhead collapsed into the sleeping bag with her ass in the air, while Gohan remained draped over her protectively. After a couple of minutes of catching their breath, watching as the steam from the hot springs a few yards away continued to fill the dimly lit air, the pair soon regained their energy, with the demi-Saiyan removing himself from the girl, stroking himself to hardness, and watching her lie flat on her stomach. As soon as she was down, the young Saiyan straddled her legs and inserted himself into her pussy from above. From there, he proceeded to fuck her tight channel from a new angle- taking her as she lay beneath her.

Clenching the folds of her sleeping bag, Suno moaned out in joy as she stared ahead of her. "Aaah! Kami! Yes! K-Keep going, Gohan-kun! Aaah! Mate with me! Aah-aah! Fucking like animals… feels so good!" the redhead moaned, grinding her butt against the boy's hips as he drove into her from above. Biting her bottom lip in a seductive manner, she looked behind him at the equally energetic and insatiable youngster, who was now going for what was probably their fiftieth round. "Aah! Aaah! Do you think you'll… aaah… be able to… aah… visit me again… aaahh… after you leave?"

Gohan, grinning as he remained poised over the girl as he rammed into her, grunted his response. "Unlike my dad… ngh… I'll definitely… aah… stop by… to visit you, Suno-chan. Aah! Especially if… aah… we get to do… this again," he said through hard, precise thrusts of his hips.

"Ahh! Aah! Yes! Absolutely," Suno gasped, her face lying flat against the floor as she fully surrendered herself to the sensations of pleasure rolling over her. "Aaah! Aaah! I'm so glad… aah… I got to meet you… aaah… Gohan-kun!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** If these stories take off, I'll consider making them into dojin or comics on my paetreon account.


End file.
